Milk, vuelve a mi
by Milk-strong-heart
Summary: Goku murió dejando a Milk sola, ésta mujer consigue empleo y conoce a una persona que cambiará su vida por completo. ¿Cómo reaccionará Goku cuando regrese y ve a su mujer con otro?
1. Otro dia sin ti

"Milk, vuelve a mi"

en el capítulo 1: "Otro día sin ti"

El sol se asomaba por la montaña Paoz, sus rayos entraban por la ventana de la habitación matrimonial, se posicionaban sobre la figura de la única y solitaria ocupante de la cama, era hora de despertar y comenzar un nuevo día. La mujer se levantaba despacio, sin muchas intenciones de empezar su rutina diaria, la ultima vez que sintió ese gran entusiasmo fue hace 3 años, el ultimo día que vio a su amado antes de irse al torneo de Cell.

Se vistió como habitualmente lo hacia, solo que últimamente se estuvo utilizando uniforme de empleada de supermercado, ya que ahora tenia un trabajo, ella vestía con chaleco sin mangas de color verde oscuro con una remera blanca debajo y pollera no muy larga entallada al cuerpo del mismo color que el chaleco con unos zapatos de taco moderado esa ropa resaltaba muy bien su bella figura, lastima que odiara ese atuendo, no era su estilo, se sentía incomoda con él. La chica con tristeza miró el lado derecho de la cama donde su marido dormía junto a ella...

-Otro día sin ti...- dijo amargamente.

Caminó hacia el espejo y tomo el cepillo para peinar su morena cabellera se alzó su rodete habitual con flequillo y los mechones cayendo por los costados, mientras lo hacía contemplaba su reflejo y pudo observar las marcas en su rostro, marcas de llantos nocturnos que poco a coco quitaban la belleza y juventud de su cara. Terminó de arreglarse rápidamente sabia que sus hijos despertarían con un hambre feroz.

-¡Buenos días mama! ¿que hay de desayunar?- pregunto el hijo mayor.

-No mucho, ayer trabaje hasta tarde y no puede conseguir muchos alimentos, lo siento te prometo que hoy traeré bastante comida.- Dijo Milk

-No te preocupes puedo pescar otra vez algo en el rió para cenar.-dijo Gohan

-NO! estoy harta de que comamos pescado todos los días no es bueno para tu desarrollo tienes que comer otras cosas también! - dijo molesta

-Como digas mama, pero no grites harás llorar a Goten... - dijo tratando de calmar a su madre para no enfurecerla más.

-Tienes razón, - se calmó.- perdóname hijo por dejarte a cargo de Goten pero hoy me tocó trabajar de nuevo, y tal vez me tenga que quedar hasta tarde otra vez.- dijo la mujer.

-No hay problema mama, sabes que me gusta cuidar de mi pequeño hermano.

-Lo se, pero te atrasaras en tus estudios y no me agrada esa idea, debes estudiar mucho para entrar a una buena escuela y así podrás convertirte en un famoso investigador.- dijo su madre.

-Si lo se, mamá...- Dijo Gohan con tono divertido.

-¡MALDICIÓN! Que tarde es, debo alimentar a Goten y salir muy rápido, tendré que ir en la nube voladora.

Ya preparada para partir se despidió de sus hijos y emprendió su camino al trabajo. El supermercado donde trabajaba se encontraba en la Capital del oeste muy cerca de la corporación capsule, Muchas veces Gohan y Goten pasaban tiempo con Bulma mientras ella trabajaba, Milk con el paso del tiempo le tomo bastante cariño y respeto por lo mucho que la ayudó en los tiempos más difíciles para toda la familia Son o lo poco que quedaba de ella, siempre se lamentaba de lo mal que había tratado a Bulma llamándola rebelde y de pensar que todos los amigos de Goku solo querían interrumpir los estudios de Gohan.


	2. Preciosa, mi nombre es Natsu

Capitulo 2° : " preciosa, mi nombre es Natsu"

La Joven mujer bajó de la nube sin antes verificar que nadie viera su llegada, al rato y se veía entrando en el supermercado y preparándose para comenzar con su trabajo.

-Buenos días señor gerente! que puedo hacer por usted?- dijo el supervisor de los empleados a un hombre de traje que caminaba a su lado.

-No necesito nada gracias, hoy decidí no ir a las clases de artes marciales solo para a ver como va el negocio es bueno de vez en cuando dar motivaciones a los empleados, pasar y saludar, preguntar si es un buen ambiente de trabajo, atender sus quejas y la de los clientes, es lo que hacen los buenos gerentes ¿no crees?- dijo con orgullo de si mismo.

-¡Por supuesto! usted es el mejor gerente que podríamos tener en toda la vida.- dijo el supervisor con la voz de típico empleado con miedo de perder su trabajo al cuestionar a su superior.

-¡Así me gusta! Bueno si no te molesta voy a recorrer el lugar, creo que vi algo que me llamo la atención.-

Por otro lado del negocio se encontraba Milk y Midori, su compañera de trabajo, colocando los productos en los estantes.

-Ohh Milk Shin es el hombre perfecto! me propuso matrimonio en un hermoso jardín botánico junto a un lago con cisnes, ¡FUE MÁGICO! Me dijo que me ama con toda su alma, que jamas se separara de mi y que si yo me fuera el se moriría del dolor y sufrimiento, ¡SOY LA MUJER MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!- dijo encantada- ¿Alguna vez te dijo eso tu esposo? - agrego sin pensar en lo que decía- ¡Ahy! lo siento, discúlpame había olvidado que tu esposo esta...-

-¿Muerto? si no te preocupes, me alegro por vos y Shin les deseo lo mejor para ustedes.- dijo tranquilamente, disimulando el malestar que le causó su amiga.

Midori asintió con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento, no quiso contestar con miedo de meter la pata otra vez. Dentro de Milk su corazón re retorcía del dolor de las simples palabras "esta muerto" no porque sea imposible volverlo a revivir, ya que si lo era, sino por el hecho de que decidió quedarse en el otro mundo para entrenar y no regresar a su hogar que era donde mas lo necesitaban, especialmente ella.

-Ohh Goku, si supieras lo mucho que te necesito. Si hice algo para que te enojaras y no decidieras volver, por favor perdóname y regresa pronto, toda la familia te necesita- pensó Milk.

-Oye muchacha, si tu empleada ven aquí- dijo el hombre interrumpiendo los pensamientos de milk

-Si señor supervisor, ¿que necesita?

-Quiero que lleves estas cajas a la parte de atrás.- Dijo con indiferencia- Ahh, y quiero que las lleves en una sola ida, porque tengo otra tarea para ti.

-Pero señor, son muchas cajas.- Contesto.

-No me interesa si son 2; 4 o 7, obedece o te despides de tu empleo.- gritó molesto.

\- Si señor, como diga.- dijo Milk agarrando las cajas.

Mientras caminaba con las cajas en sus manos que amenazaban con caerse, a un empleado se le cae una botella de vino haciendo que se derramara por todo el piso, Milk sin podes evitarlo resbala con el liquido, un instante después milk se encontraba en el piso y las cajas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

-¡MALDITA SEA!- dijo frotándose la espalda por el golpe. _-Ahora el estúpido supervisor me va a despedir, ¡Hoy no es mi día, hoy no es mi día!- Pensó Milk._

-Ven preciosa, déjame ayudarte...- Dijo un hombre que se acercó para ayudar a Milk.

Extendió su brazo para que Milk le diera su mano y el otro lo posicionó en la cintura de la chica para poderla levantar mejor sin que ella se esforzara mucho. Milk al estar de pie levantó la cabeza despacio para encontrarse con los ojos de aquel hombre que la ayudó, quedó paralizada al ver tan hermosos ojos de color verde claro, ese instante le pareció infinito, hacia mucho que no se perdía en los ojos de un hombre. Por otro lado el apuesto joven no podía creer lo que que tenia en frente de él. Jamas vio tanto brillo en los ojos de alguien, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue la piel de la chica.-_ ¡Por dios!- Pensó el hombre._ Nunca antes había experimentado el rose con una piel tan suave y blanca como el marfil, definitivamente era perfecta. No quería soltarla, no tenia ninguna intención de apartarse de ella, ni ella de él.

-Gracias...- Dijo Milk casi como un susurro. No hacia falta decirlo mas fuerte porque estaban muy cerca uno del otro, se podían sentir la respiración.

-Fue un placer.- Le sonrió.

-¿¡Que fue lo paso aquí!?- gritó el supervisor.

-Lo siento señor resbale y me caí cuando llevaba las cajas.- dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Por favor gerente disculpe el desastre- dijo el supervisor dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba detrás de Milk.

-¿Gerente?- Milk dio media vuelta para toparse nuevamente con los ojos verdes que la cautivaron desde un principio. No podía creer que ese hombre que la había ayudado fuera el gerente, se sentía estúpida. - Lo... lo siento señor gerente, le prometo que no va a pasar de nuevo.- dijo Milk avergonzada.

-No, no pasará.- se adelanto el supervisor antes de que el gerente pueda contestar-¡No volverá a suceder porque estas despedida!

-¿Despedida?- dijo el gerente.

-¡Si, la quiero afuera de este lugar ahora!- Repitió el supervisor.

-¡Oye, oye, fue un accidente, y soy yo quien decidirá si se va o no!- le contestó el gerente al hombre que tenia en frente.

-Pe...pero señor...- tartamudeo el supervisor.

-Pero nada, ahora encárgate de este desastre...- concluyó.

-Si señor.

Todos volvieron a sus actividades, Milk dio media vuelta para alejarse de esa vergonzosa situación y volver a trabajar, pero fue detenida cuando el gerente le tomó la mano, sus miradas se conectaron nuevamente.

-Disculpe señor por causar este desastre, debió dejar que me despidieran.- dijo apenada Milk.

\- No veo la razón de porque hacerlo, fue un accidente, además no me gustaría no verte aquí, tu presencia en este lugar me agrada, y tengo que agregar que ese uniforme te sienta perfecto.- dijo giñandole un ojo a la chica.

Éste acto hizo que Milk se sonrojara.- Si señor.-contestó mirando al suelo.

-Preciosa, mi nombre es Natsu.

-Gracias por no despedirme señor Natsu- dijo con la mirada hacia abaj

-De nada dulzura, ve a casa esa caída debió ser muy dolorosa, ve y descansa, te veré mañana.

-No es necesario señor, me siento bien, la caída no fue nada.- contestó Milk.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿estas segura? Entonces debes sentirte bien como para cenar conmigo ésta noche.- dijo Natsu.

Milk sintió como su cara se ponía roja por la invitación de su gerente, en ese momento ya no sabia como reaccionar, no quería salir con él, ¿pero como decírselo? estaba entre la espada y la pared, tenía miedo de que si lo rechazaba la despidiera, tenía que pensar una manera de rechazarlo sin que le cueste su empleo.

-Me gustaría...- mintió- Pero debo ir a casa mis hijos me esperan.-agregó Milk

-¿Hijos?¿Estas casada? _-que lastima-Pensó._

-Si, bueno... mejor dicho soy viuda.- dijo recordando que Goku rechazó la posibilidad de volver con ella.

-Ohh... lo siento mucho.-se disculpó.

-No es nada, fue hace mucho.- dijo Milk para que no se sintiera mal por ella.

-Bueno, pero debo confesar que me gustaría que algún día que estés libre aceptaras cenar conmigo o salir a dar un paseo ¿Te parece?- Le guiño un ojo.

-Me parece bien, considerando que no perdí mi empleo gracias a ti.- le sonrió.

-Perfecto, ahora ve a casa a descansar, te veré mañana.

-Esta bien, muchas gracias señor gerente... Perdón Natsu, adiós.- se despido Milk dio media vuelta y se marchó. Mientras Natsu solo se le quedó viendo como se alejaba la chica que lo había cautivado, nunca una mujer lo había echo sentir así, definitivamente no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.


	3. Ya aprenderás a caminar

Capitulo 3°: "ya aprenderás a caminar"

Después de salir del trabajo Milk compró alimentos y subió a la nube voladora para volver a su casa. Se encontraba feliz, muy feliz de que no perdió su trabajo y porque la enviaron a casa, como necesitaba eso, quería pasar tiempo con sus hijos, sabia que ellos la necesitaban, especialmente el pequeño Goten solo tenia 2 años y Gohan debe cuidar de él cada vez que ella trabaja, no es justo para un niño de 14 años. Al llegar ella baja de la nube y entra a la casa.

-¡Gohan, Goten ya estoy aquí!- Anunció la madre.

-¿Mamá?¿que haces aquí tan temprano?- Apareció por la cocina el hijo mayor.

Milk quedó paralizada al ver aquella escena, de Gohan cargando a su pequeño hermanito tratando de darle su biberón. definitivamente su corazón se rompió, no podía creer como su hijo de tan solo 14 tenga que estar haciendo el trabajo de una madre, no podía aceptarlo.

-Ohh! hijo déjame cuidar de Goten ahora, debes estar exhausto, ve a descansar.-dijo Milk.

-Como digas mamá, solo dime ¿Que pasó en el trabajo que viniste temprano?- preguntó intrigado mientras le entregaba su hermano menor a los brazos de la madre.

-No es nada, me caí y el gerente me envió a casa a descansar, es un hombre muy gentil.- dijo pensando en esos ojos verdes que la cautivaron.

-¿Te caíste?¿Estas bien?.

-Si Gohan estoy bien, no te preocupes, recuerda que tu madre es una luchadora, no me lastimaría así de fácil, solo que aproveché la oportunidad de poder volver temprano y traer comida.-Dijo señalando las bolsas de alimentos que estaban sobre la mesa.

-¿segura?¿no necesitas nada?- pregunto Gohan.

-No estoy bien, ahora ve a descansar o a estudiar, luego te llamo para cenar.- Concluyó su madre.

-Esta bien mamá.- se retiró Gohan.

Milk se quedó pensativa, no podía sacar de su mente el rostro de Natsu, no entendía porque le pasaba eso aunque debía admitir que no le desagradaba, recordar esa voz tan varonil le sacaba una sonrisa, dudaba si debería aceptar su invitación a cenar. Luego sus pensamientos fueron detenidos cuando sintió que algo se movía en sus brazos, miro hacia abajo para encontrarse con su hijo menor, quedó en seco cuando vió su mirada.-Ohh dios, es igual a él.- Pensó Milk. En la cara del bebe vio a su esposo y recordó que era una mujer casada y no podía salir con otro hombre.

-Ohh por Dios ¿que me pasa?¿por que pienso en Natsu?- Dijo indignada, no lo creía ¿Acaso Natsu había logrado que se olvidara que estaba casada con Goku? - ¡No, yo amo a Goku y nadie me hará cambiar de opinión!- Se dijo a si misma mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su bebe.

La joven mujer salio con su hijo y se adentró al bosque, llegaron al lago donde Goku y Gohan solían pescar, se sentó a presenciar como el sol se escondía tras las montañas y se puso a juguetear con Goten, le hacia cosquillas y caras raras para divertirlo. Intentó que pudiera dar sus primeros pasos pero no lo logro, era la primera vez que practicaba.

-Ya aprenderás a caminar, solo hace falta mas practica mi pequeño Goten y luego te enseñaré a luchar para que seas tan fuerte como tu padre.-Dijo mientras lo arrullaba en sus brazos.- Se que estará orgulloso de ti... si es que algún día se entera de que eres su hijo, si no sabe lo mucho que lo necesitamos, mucho menos sabrá que fue padre...- dijo una muy dolida madre. Milk vio que la noche se anunciaba y decidió volver para preparar la cena y pasar un tiempo con Gohan.

Al día siguiente Milk despierta temprano desayuna junto con sus hijos y parte al trabajo, estaba ansiosa y no sabia por qué, por dentro sabia que era por Natsu quería verlo, lo necesitaba, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Al rato estaba en el negocio preparándose para trabajar.

-¡Hola Milk!- anunció su aparición su compañera de trabajo.

-Hola Midori.- dijo Milk

-Oye, me dijeron sobre tu caída de ayer ¿Estás bien?

\- Si estoy bien por suerte el gerente me envió a casa, fue muy amable conmigo.- Comento la chica sin presenciar que alguien estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Come te va preciosa?- Le dijo al oído de la pelinegra, provocando que diera un salto y girara para su reencuentro.

-¡Natsu!- dijo emocionada- Pe...perdón, buenos días señor gerente...- agregó avergonzada_ -¡Que estúpida! ¿Como vas a gritar su nombre así? ¡Que tonta soy!- Pensó._

-No me molesta que me llames por mi nombre , es mas me agrada cómo lo pronuncias.- Le guiña un ojo, éste movimiento volvía loca a Milk le gustaba esa mirada picara.- ¿Y..? ¿Que tal el golpe?¿Está mejor?-preguntó.

-Si estoy mucho mejor, gracias.- le sonríe Milk.

-No hay de qué, si no les molesta señoritas me retiro, debo hacer algunos tramites, pero estaré cerca por si alguien se resbala y cae.- dijo en tono divertido mirando a la mujer que estaba enfrente.

Milk solo pudo reaccionar bajando la cabeza y mirar al suelo avergonzada recordando su torpeza del día anterior. Luego de un rato vio hacia delante para encontrare con que el gerente ya no estaba solo se encontraba su amiga que la miraba con intriga.

-¿Que fue eso Milk?¿Acaso el gerente estaba coqueteando contigo?- preguntó la chica.

-Hay que cosas dices Midori...- dijo Milk llevándose sus manos a los costados de su rostro ocultando su rubor.

-Valla Milk que atrevida eres -Ríe- La verdad te felicito el gerente es muy apuesto y tan atento, se nota que le gustas- dijo Midori dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo con su codo.

-¿De verdad crees eso? EMMM...- Balbuceó- ¿Y eso que importa?- dijo tratando de ocultar su reciente emoción.

-¡Vamos Milk! No quieras ocultármelo, ese hombre te vuelve loca, y se lo dejaste bien claro cuando gritaste su nombre- agregó riendo.

-¡AHY POR DIOS! tienes razón que tonta fui, cómo pude haber gritado su nombre así, ahora debe pensar que soy una mujer tonta y vulgar- dijo tapándose la cara de la vergüenza.

-Yo no creo que piense eso, sino no estaría mirándote con esa cara en este momento- dijo Midori mientras señalaba disimuladamente a un hombre que se encontraba observándolas a unos cuantos metros de ellas.

Milk se dio vuelta y vio como Natsu la miraba perdidamente, su cara reflejaba ingenuidad como si estuviera perdido en una fantasía. La joven solo se limitó a dedicarle un breve y tímido saludo con la mano que lo hizo reaccionar, el gerente despertó de sus pensamientos y escondió su cara ruborizada detrás de unos papeles de negocios que tenia en sus manos y se retiró, ésto hizo que las compañeras de trabajo largaran una risa que solo podían ser escuchadas por ellas mismas. El transcurso del día fue normal varias veces Milk y Natsu intercambiaron algunas que otras miradas.


	4. No esperaba encontrarte

Capitulo 4°: "No esperaba encontrarte"

Era un esplendido sábado Milk no trabajaría éste día y le había dado permiso a Gohan de que valla a visitar a Piccolo, la madre partió a la ciudad con su hijo pequeño tenía que comprar nueva ropa para su bebe, estaba creciendo mucho y eso la hacia sentir de buen humor, saber que sería un niño sano y fuerte igual que su padre.

La mañana paso muy rápido estuvieron todo el tiempo en la tienda para bebes mirando y comprando, se gasto todo el dinero que llevaba en cosas para Goten, también se guardo un poco para comprarle a Gohan después de almorzar cansada de cargar con todas las bolsas de compras y a su bebe, se sentó con Goten en una banca de la plaza para descansar. Desde allí se podía observar la vidriera del negocio que estaba en frente, la joven se quedo un largo rato observando un vestido azul y negro muy elegante, tenía un escote muy pronunciado y la falda caía hasta los tobillos con una abertura en forma vertical que dejaba lucir las piernas, agarro sus pertenencias y a Goten y se dirigió para verlo de mas cerca.

-Ohh que hermoso vestido...- se dijo a si misma y miro el precio_\- Es demasiado costoso- pensó de mala gana._

Del local que estaba justo al lado salía Natsu con una elegante bolsa en su mano.

-Espero que a Milk le guste este nuevo traje que me comp...-No pudo terminar la frase cuando quedo atónito al ver a Milk parada con la mirada perdida en el negocio de al lado. -¡Hola Milk!- se acercó.

-¿Natsu? que sorpresa, No esperaba encontrarte.- se giró a verlo.

-Si yo tampoco... ohh...- se quedó mirando fijamente a la criatura que tenia Milk en los brazos.- Él es tu hijo ¿no es asi?- Trago saliva.

-Así es, él es Goten mi hijo menor.- dijo mostrándole su bebe.- Estábamos de compras, son todas cosas para mis hijos.- dijo Milk.

\- Si se nota.- contestó.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- lo miró con desconfío.

-Y por todas esas bolsas que cargas y por como estás vestida.- dijo señalándola de pies a cabeza. Milk estaba estrenando su nuevo kimono amarillo sin mangas y su cabello estaba recogido con su rodete, flequillo y los característicos mechones a los costados de su rostro.

-¿Y QUE HAY DE MALO EN MI VESTIMENTA?- dijo alterada.

-Bueno, pareces una señora de edad avanzada, eres joven deberías vestirte mejor, tienes mucho para mostrar.- comentó Natsu.

-¿Disculpa? pero me veo muy bien con éste atuendo y si tuvieras razón no podría tomarme el lujo de vestirme mejor con un miserable salario de una empleada de supermercado, lo que gano lo uso para poder darle lo mejor a mis hijos.- concluyó Milk. De pronto Goten empieza a llorar.

-Lo... lo siento no lo había pensado de ese modo, déjame compensar mi mal comportamiento.- dijo arrepentido el hombre.

-No importa ya hiciste que Goten llorara, será mejor que me valla de aquí.- dijo Milk dando media vuelta para salir, pero no pudo avanzar al sentir una mano que la detenía de la cintura.

-Por favor no te vallas.- dijo obligándola a verlo a los ojos.- Perdóname por ser tan desconsiderado, déjame invitarte a cenar.-pidió.

-No puedo debo cuidar de Goten.- dijo sin mirarlo.

-Nadie dijo que no podría venir, puedes traer a tu otro hijo, me encantaría conocerlo.- agregó Natsu.

-Mi otro hijo está en la casa de un amigo suyo.- dijo Milk no podría decirle que su hijo era amigo de un hombre verde que provenía del espacio exterior y menos que se tratada del malvado Piccolo Daimaku.

-Está bien entonces seremos nosotros tres.- dijo feliz.

-No se, no estoy segura de ir...-dijo- _Que pasaría si Goku viniera y me viera con otro hombre...- pensó Milk._

-Por favor Milk te lo pido de corazón, hace mucho que quiero tener una cita contigo...- agregó.

-¿Cita?- preguntó atónita.

-Si, no tiene nada de malo que salgamos en una cita.

_-Ohh...- Dios si Goku me ve en una cita con otro... ¡bahh! si no se molesto en verme como sufro desde que murió menos le molestara si salgo con otro... tal vez nunca me amó...- con ese pensamiento Milk reaccionó._ -Si, tienes razón, me encantaría salir contigo.- dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

-¡Perfecto! pasare por ti a las 20:00 hs ¿Te parece?- preguntó.

\- Me parece bien...- dijo Milk.

\- Ahh por cierto ¿Donde vives?.

-En una pequeña casa en la montaña Paoz.- comentó Milk.

-¿La montaña Paoz? queda un poco lejos pero no habrá problema conduciré rápido.- dijo.

Los jóvenes dieron un largo paseo por la ciudad, Natsu la ayudaba a cargar las bolsas mientras Milk cargaba a Goten. Al rato Milk salia de un negocio con otra bolsa, le había comprado unos libros a Gohan, al encontrarse con Natsu vio que el hombre la esperaba con un regalo para ella.

\- Para ti preciosa...- le extendió un regalo que por el envoltura se notaba que era algo elegante.

Milk no podía aguantar la curiosidad que se sentó en una banca y posicionó a Goten a su lado, cuando abrió su regalo quedo paralizada por unos cuantos segundos, sus ojos se humedecieron, no podía contener la felicidad, era la primera vez que le hacían un regalo tan bello y especial. Natsu le había obsequiado aquel vestido que tanto estuvo observando cuando se lo cruzo.

\- Ohh Natsu, es hermoso...- dijo casi como un susurro.

\- No es nada preciosa, sabia que te gustaría a demás, me gustaría que lo uses esta noche.

\- Claro que lo usaré, es lo mas bello que me han regalado.- dijo milk

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Acaso tu esposo no te regalaba cosas lindas?.- preguntó.

\- No, él no era de esos maridos que dan regalos o hacían detalles lindos.- dejo indignada.

\- Que desconsiderado... si yo hubiera sido tu marido te regalaría el mundo si fuese posible.

\- Es muy dulce de tu parte, pero yo fui feliz sin regalo ni detalles lindos, el amor de Goku me hacía feliz.-dijo _\- si es que de verdad me amo- pensó Milk._

\- Valla... si que eres una esposa ideal, si tienes amor lo tienes todo, es una lastima que yo no halla encontrada un amor sincero como el tuyo.-dijo triste.

-¿hubo alguien en tu vida?- pregunto Milk.

\- Nada serio, pero todas las mujeres que se interesaron en mi solo se fijaron en mi dinero.

-Ahh... ya veras que vendrá alguna mujer que solo se fije en ti por tu corazón.- trató de alentar.

\- Si eso pasa... espero que sea igual a ti.-dijo mientras la abrasaba y la acercaba a sus labios.

Milk ante las palabras conmovedoras de aquel hombre solo se dejaba llevar, quería perderse en ese profundo deseo de sentir su aliento, pero antes de juntar sus labios paso por su mente el rostro enojado de su esposo que la observaba con dolor y furia, sin pensarlo se alejó de aquel hombre que estuvo apunto de besar.

\- Creo que es hora de irme...- dijo con la cabeza baja.

\- Esta bien...- dijo triste ante su rechazo- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó para romper el silencio.

\- No está bien, iré yo sola...- dijo agarrando sus bolsas y a Goten que estaba jugando con sus manitas en la banca.

\- Bueno... te veré esta noche.- agregó.

\- Adiós... te espero a las 20:00.- Le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa para demostrarle que no estaba molesta con él. Natsu se la devolvió y se quedo allí observando como la mujer y su hijo se alejaban hasta no ser visibles.


	5. Gracias por esta noche

Capitulo 5°: "Gracias por esta noche"

Milk se encontraba en su habitación llevaba mas de 20 minutos dando vueltas frente al espejo observando detalladamente como lucía con su nuevo vestido, estaba sorprendida de lo joven y esplendida que estaba, pensaba recogerse el cabello pero decidió cambiar las cosas, dejo caer su largo pelo color azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura, su flequillo y dos mechones que tenia alrededor de su rostro.

Al instante la morena sintió una bocina proveniente de afuera de la casa, tomó a Goten en brazos y bajó enseguida.

-Buenas noches Natsu...- dijo Milk contemplando la elegancia de su compañero.

-Buenas... noches... Milk.- dijo con la voz entrecortada, el hombre quedó paralizado al ver tanta belleza, la mujer frente a sus ojos resaltaba mas que cualquier estrella de la noche. - Estás hermosa Milk, tu eres verdaderamente hermosa.- agregó.

\- Gracias Natsu...- dijo ocultando su rubor.- Tu también estás muy guapo.

\- Me alegro que te guste, compré éste traje para una noche tan especial como ésta.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- preguntó la chica.

\- Porque tendré la compañía de la mujer perfecta.- alagó.

Milk no estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de tratos, Goku nunca le había dicho cosas tan bellas, no sabía que contestar por lo tanto solo optó por bajar la mirada. Natsu podía ver la respuesta en su rosto, las mejillas coloradas la delataban, adoraba esa reacción por parte de ella.

-¿Qué te parece si subimos al auto? no quiero perder la reservación.- dijo mientras le abría la puerta del convertible negro.

-Me parece bien.- contestó Milk.

En el viaje predominó el silencio incomodo ninguno sabia que hablar, al llegar los esperaban la puerta para darles una mesa.

-Buenas noches messieur .- dijo un hostess - ¿Tiene reservación para esta noche?

-Si, mesa para dos y un menor.

-Su nombre, por favor.- pidió.

-Natsu Kymura.- contestó.

-Por aquí messieur.- el camarero los llevó a una mesa con vista al la ciudad nocturna.

-Vaya... éste lugar es hermoso.- dijo Milk contemplando el lugar.

\- Que bueno que sea de tu agrado y al parecer al pequeño Goten también le agrada.- dijo observando como Goten aplaudía y reía.

\- Si tienes razón, al parecer le agrada este lugar... y también le agradas tú.- agrego Milk.

Natsu se sorprendió ante el comentario de la morena y ella pudo notar como el rostro del hombre iba tomando un color rojo carmín, al ver ésto no pudo contenerse en largar una risita casi audible que hizo que el hombre se pusiera mas nervioso de lo que estaba.

\- Eso... eso es bueno.- dijo nervioso.

El resto de la cena fue tranquila hablaban de ellos Milk solo hablaba de sus hijos no quería mencionar mucho a Goku, y Natsu hablaba de su trabajo no solo era gerente de uno de los mejores supermercados del país sino que también era un gran empresario. Al terminar de cenar la joven pareja se encontraba caminando por la costa.

\- Perdón que pregunte, pero ¿De qué murió tu marido?- preguntó Natsu.

\- Bueno, el murió...- dudo _\- No puedo decirle que estoy casada con el hombre que luchó contra Cell haría un escándalo.-pensó_\- Murió de una enfermedad del corazón.-concluyó Milk.

-Ohh.. ¿Hace cuanto?

-Hace 3 años, 9 meses después nació Goten.- dijo la chica.

-Entonces tu esposo no conoció a su segundo hijo ¿verdad?- preguntó.

-Su nombre era Goku... y si, él no lo conoció, tampoco supo que yo estaba embarazada.-habló mientras abrazaba a su bebe.

-Lo siento mucho.-dijo Natsu.

-Esta bien, debe estar bien donde esta ahora, mucho mejor de lo que estaría si estuviera con vida.- dijo la morena.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el hombre confundido.

\- Porque el nunca estaba en casa, se iba todos los días con Gohan y me dejaba sola.

-¿A donde se iban ellos?

\- A entrenar, él era un gran luchador, amaba luchar como a mi, pero yo tuve que abandonar las artes marciales cuando nació Gohan y tomar nuevas responsabilidades... pero él no, el hombre siguió con sus artes marciales cada día de su vida, nunca trabajo, nunca se tomó la molestia de quedarse en la casa a ayudarme o para cuidar de Gohan cuando era un bebe, yo sola mantuve la casa y siempre lo será.- dijo muy indignada la mujer.

-¿Estás bromeando conmigo, verdad? ¿Cómo es que ese hombre nunca hizo nada mantener a su familia? ¿Qué es lo que hizo para que te casaras con él, acaso te obligó?- preguntó enojado.

-No, no, no, él no hizo nada, fui yo la tonta que lo obligó a casarse conmigo.

-¿Por qué?.- dijo confundido.

\- Cuando eramos niños le hice prometerme que nos casaríamos, pero él no sabia lo que significaba un matrimonio, después de años lo busqué para regañarle por no haber aparecido, por lo tanto decidió cumplir su promesa y casarse conmigo.- Natsu la miraba extrañado no creía lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo.- si hubiera sabido que el nunca me demostraría interés por nuestro matrimonio o por nuestra familia nunca me hubiera casado con él.

\- Milk...- dijo Natsu despacio.

-¡Que tonta fui! ¡Él nunca me amó como yo a él! ¡Nunca debí haber hecho que se casara conmigo, debí dejar que sea un hombre libre y que se casara con quien quisiera!- interrumpió Milk mientras se aferraba con fuerza a Boten al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Basta Milk no digas eso! él de seguro te amó.- dijo abrasándola y limpiándole una lagrima que se había escapado de los ojos de Milk, por un momento Natsu se perdió en los ojos negros que brillaban como las estrellas en ellos pudo ver como la mujer le pedía a gritos consuelo.- Cualquier hombre desearía casarse contigo.

\- Quién podría querer a una mujer tan llorona.- dijo mientras se dejaba abrazar con ternura, la morena necesitaba cariño, el tipo de cariño que su esposo casi nunca le proporcionó.

\- No eres una llorona, es porque pasaste momentos difíciles, eres una madre viuda que da todo lo que puede para el bienestar de sus hijos, después de todo el dolor que viviste aún sigues de pie, eres una mujer admirable Milk.- dijo el hombre con vos firme y decidida.

Milk solo se limitó a mirarlo detenidamente reflexionando cada palabra que le había dicho, se dio cuenta lo mucho que el hombre la apreciaba, nadie le había dado tanta confianza para si misma, él sin conocerla lo suficiente la ayudo más de lo necesario, la joven sintió como Natsu tomaba un gran lugar en su corazón, sentía confianza hacia él, se sentía segura a su lado. Ésta vez fue ella quien decidió actuar, se acomodó en los brazos del hombre y lo besó dulcemente, Natsu correspondió sin dudarlo, quiso hacer mas intenso el beso y a traerla mas a su cuerpo pero la morena tenia a Goten en sus brazos por lo tanto se conformó con un beso dulce pero sin pasión. Se separaron cuando sintieron la risa de un niño que provenía de entre medio de ellos, Goten los observaba riendo y aplaudiendo mostrándole felicidad seguido de un bostezo. La pareja se miró por un largo tiempo.

\- Gracias por esta noche.- Dijo Milk mientras tomaba un poco de distancia.

\- Gracias a ti preciosa, hiciste de ésta noche la mejor de mi vida.- Agregó Natsu.

Milk miró la costa y sintió un escalofrió.

-¿Tienes frío? Ten...- Tomó su saco y lo colocó en los hombros de ella.

\- Gracias, pero creo que es hora de irnos ya es muy tarde y Goten tiene sueño.

\- Como digas preciosa.- dijo mientras empezaban a caminar en dirección al auto.

En unos cuantos minutos se encontraban afuera de la casa de Milk.

\- Espero que aceptes salir conmigo en otra ocasión.- dijo Natsu.

\- Me encantaría.- dijo la morena.

\- Adiós Milk, te veré el lunes, adiós Goten.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente al niño que se encontraba dormido en los brazos de su madre, luego se besó la pareja, por un largo rato permanecieron abrazados.

\- Adiós Natsu, gracias por todo.- dijo Milk.

La chica miró como el hombre se subía el auto y se marchaba, ella se quedó un rato parada pensando en lo que le dijo Natsu, el hombre le había dicho al oído mientras la abrazaba y la besaba "te amo Milk".

-Te amo Natsu...- susurro lentamente, luego se metió a su casa.


	6. Si eres feliz, yo también

Capitulo 6°: " Si eres feliz, yo también"

Una semana pasó después de la cita con Natsu, en el trabajo se observaban frecuentemente uno al otro, y cada día el hombre se ofrecía llevarla a casa, aunque Milk no quería él insistía, ella no se negaría porque adoraba pasar tiempo con él aunque sea por unos minutos.

\- Gohan hora de desayunar.- anunció Milk.

\- Si mama.- se sentó en la mesa y observó a su madre que se encontraba en la cocina tarareando una canción.- Estás de buen humor hoy mamá.- dijo Gohan.

\- Estoy feliz porque es sábado y podré pasar todo el día con ustedes.- dijo la Madre.

\- Ohh claro...- aclaró la garganta- Creí que era por aquel hombre que te trajo ayer por la tarde.- agrego Gohan mientras se llevaba un bocado a la boca tratando de disimular su interés por aquel hombre.

Milk quedó en seco por un rato _-Ohh dios me vio con Natsu.- pensó._\- Ohh... Emm... Él es un amigo... Es mi gerente y se ofreció a traerme, eso es todo.- dijo seguido de una risa nerviosa que la delataba más.

\- Ahh, que bueno, es un amigo... un amigo que te besó antes que te bajaras del coche.- dijo mostrándole a la madre que ya no tenía escapatoria de él si o si tenía que contarle que es lo que estaba sucediendo con ese hombre.

\- Ehh... ammm... bueno...- Gohan le lanzó una mirada seria como advirtiéndole que no se atreviera a mentirle. Milk al percibir ésto supo que estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya no tenía escapatoria, respiró y suspiró en señal de derrota.- Escucha Gohan debo decirte algo...- se sentó a su lado.- Hijo mio éste hombre que me trajo ayer se llama Natsu Kymura es mi gerente y es el hombre mas amable que haya conocido, el fin de semana pasado que pasaste con Piccolo me lo crucé haciendo las compras y me invitó a cenar y debes pensar Gohan que tuve miedo de que si lo rechazaba el pudo haberme despedido del trabajo...-hizo una pausa.- pero debo decirte que yo acepté salir con él porque... lo quiero.-concluyo Milk. Gohan había quedado perplejo ante la declaración de su madre nunca nadie había hecho que pensara en otra persona más que en su padre, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Milk lo interrumpió.- Te entendería si me odiaras porque ésto no es fácil para ti, pero no creas que estoy reemplazando a Goku, nadie podrá hacerlo, no podría querer a alguien como amé a tu padre, es solo que Natsu me hace sentir segura, tranquila... feliz.- Esta ultima palabra perforó el corazón de Gohan, era la primera vez que oía a su madre decirle que era feliz, siempre la escuchaba regañar a Goku o llorarle a su ausencia.

\- Mama... no te odio, no habría razón de por qué hacerlo, te entiendo a la perfección y me alegro por ti, no recuerdo la ultima vez que reíste como lo hiciste ayer con aquel hombre, no sabes lo mal que me sentía por escucharte llorar todos los días desde que papá nos dejó y mas sabiendo que si no fuera por mi estúpido orgullo papá no se hubiera sacrificado contra Cell.- dijo Gohan recordando la ultima imagen de su padre antes de abandonar el mundo de los mortales.

\- Gohan no es tu culpa que tu padre no esté aquí, recuerda que él fue quien rechazó la posibilidad de revivir, de todo lo que hizo ese hombre eso fue lo mas doloroso, pero por algo lo habrá echo, tal vez porque no era feliz junto a mi, quizás en el otro mundo encontró a una mujer mas bonita y joven que yo y decidió quedarse con ella.- dijo Milk con lagrimas en los ojos, no soportaba la idea de que Goku la hubiese abandonado por otra mujer.

\- Mamá no digas eso, papá jamas haría algo así, él te quiere mucho... por favor no llores.- comentó Gohan consolando a su madre.

\- Lo siento Gohan, no me gusta que me veas así.- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas y afirmando la vos.

Gohan comprendió el dolor de su madre y habló.- Mamá no conozco a ese hombre llamado Natsu pero puedo ver que estás bien a su lado y si eres feliz, yo también.- concluyo Gohan afirmando la decisión de su madre de salir con alguien.

\- Gracias hijo mio por entenderme, que seria de mi sin ti, tu y Goten son la razón de mi vida, prometo que haré lo que sea necesario para su bienestar.

La madre y su hijo se dieron un largo abrazo, luego ella se levantó de la mesa para dejar que Gohan pudiera desayunar en paz y le dio su biberón a Goten.

\- ¿Gohan que te parece si esta tarde entrenamos un poco?, hace mucho que no tengo un combate y tu eres un rival perfecto.

\- Pero... pero mamá... ¿Estás segura de que quieres pelear?- Gohan no podía reaccionar después de la pregunta de su madre ¿Acaso Milk le estaba pidiendo que entrenara? nunca le había pedido algo como eso, siempre lo incitaba a estudiar y que abandonara las artes marciales. Al parecer Natsu estaba logrando un gran cambio en Milk.

\- Claro tenemos que aprovechar este hermoso día.- dijo ella regalándole una sonrisa.

\- Si mamá.- dijo Gohan con emoción.

Por la tarde en el bosque se encontraba Milk en combate con su hijo mayor mientras Goten los observaba debajo de un árbol muy entretenido.

\- Descansemos un rato hijo, no estoy buena condición física después de tantos años sin luchar.- dijo Milk entre jadeos.

\- Me parece bien... Me sorprendes mamá sabes luchar muy bien ¿Porque nunca entrenaste con papá y conmigo?- preguntó Gohan.

\- Bueno Gohan mantener a 2 saiyajines no es fácil, nunca tienes tiempo y más cuando se trata de preparar comida, recuerdo que apenas terminaban de desayunar tu y tu padre ya debía empezar a preparar el almuerzo y si no estoy cocinando debo lavar la ropa y limpiar la casa, cuando me casé con tu padre supe que tendría que renunciar a muchas cosas que me gustan para poder ser una buena esposa.- dijo Milk recordando cuando tuvo que hacer todas las tareas del hogar para la anciana octágono en su aventura por buscar el bashösen junto a Goku.

\- Ohh ser madre debe ser difícil.- dijo Gohan.

\- En ocasiones si, pero vale la pena.- dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hijo.

* * *

En la puerta de la casa de los Son estaba un hombre muy apuesto con un ramo de flores en la mano, golpeó la puerta por varios minutos sin recibir respuesta alguna, ésto le llamó mucho la atención.

-¿Donde estará Milk?- se preguntó Natsu.- Posiblemente se fue a la ciudad de compras.- se acercó a su auto y sintió algo que lo detuvo.- ¿Qué es esa energía que siento? es impresionante, Al parecer hay un combate en el bosque, no creo que Milk este ahí... pero podría estar en peligro... ¡Oh no!- Natsu comenzó a correr a toda velocidad en dirección a la energía que sentía, tenía miedo de que Milk estuviera siento atacada por alguien.

En unos cuantos segundos ya estaba a unos metros de la pelea, al llegar pudo ver ubicado detrás de los arbustos, como Milk luchaba contra un joven de a penas 14 años, sus ojos no creían lo que veían, la velocidad y los ataques que los luchadores se lanzaban uno al otro, Natsu era un gran luchador de las Artes marciales pero hacía muchos años que no se topaba con alguien que sobrepasara su nivel de pelea. Madre e hijo luchaban hasta que una voz los detuvo.

-¿Milk...?- salió Natsu de los arbustos.

-¡Natsu! ¿Que haces aquí?¿Y que te pasó?- preguntó Milk.

Natsu tenía todo su traje rajado por correr entre las plantas que con sus ramas y espinas rompieron toda su vestimenta.- Lo que pasa es que vine a ver como estabas, pero no había nadie en tu casa de repente sentí grandes niveles de pelea y pensé que estabas en peligro así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude hasta aquí... pero veo que eras tu y tu...-dijo señalando a Gohan.

\- Ahh... lo siento, él es mi hijo Gohan, Gohan él es Natsu.- presentó Milk.

\- Hola señor, es un placer.- dijo Gohan mientras hacia reverencia como solía saludar formalmente.

\- El placer es mio Gohan.- respondió imitando la acción del niño.

\- Lamento haberte hecho creer que estaba en peligro.- Dijo Milk.

\- No es nada, que suerte que no fue así...-dijo- pero la verdad quede impresionado, como es que saben pelear así, sabia que hacías artes marciales Milk pero nunca me imagine que serias tan buena luchando...- agregó Natsu.

\- Ahh bueno... es que desde muy pequeña me entrenó mi padre, quien fue alumno del Maestro Roshi...- dijo milk.

-¿EL MAESTRO ROSHI?- grito Natsu- Es una leyenda de las artes marciales, he odio muchas historias sobre él pero jamas tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo, hasta llegue a pensar que era un mito ¿Acaso lo conoces?- preguntó Natsu.

\- Si señor, mi padre fue alumno suyo también.- dijo Gohan.

\- ¿De verdad? Vaya que estoy sorprendido...- dijo Natsu.

\- Gohan quédate aquí con tu hermano yo llevaré a Natsu a la casa para darle algo de ropa.- le dijo Milk mientras le indicaba al hombre que la siguiera.

\- Está bien mamá.- Contestó Gohan.

\- Ya volvemos...- Concluyó Milk.

En unos minutos la pareja se encontraban dentro de la casa en la habitación Matrimonial. Milk se estaba buscando ropa en el armario mientras que Natsu la observaba, le parecía familiar el atuendo que la chica llevaba puesto (ella tenía puesto su traje de combate azul que utilizo en el torneo de artes marciales) de pronto le llamó su atención algo que estaba posicionado en la mesita de noche, se trataba de una foto, en ella estaba una pareja de adolescentes vestidos de blanco, Natsu supo que era la foto del casamiento de Milk y su difunto esposo Goku y al parecer le resultaba conocido aquel joven de mirada incrédula, se notaba en su cara que no tenia ni la más mínima idea de lo que hacía en ese lugar así vestido, como Milk le había dicho Goku no sabia nada sobre el Matrimonio.- _¿Con que él es Goku? -pensó_. El hombre observaba detenidamente la foto hasta que una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Lo siento si no es de tu agrado.- Dijo Milk tendiéndole la ropa que utilizó Goku los últimos días de vida antes del torneo de Cell.

\- Está bien, no me molesta.- contestó.

\- Puedes cambiarte aquí.- dijo ella mientras le abría paso al baño de la habitación.

\- Gracias...- dijo mientras entraba.

Milk se sentó en la cama esperando, de repente la puerta del baño se entre abrió lo suficiente para poder dejarse ver el espejo, Milk vio reflejado en él a Natsu quitándose la camisa rota y dejándola aún lado, ella abrió los ojos cual plato cuando pudo tener una imagen en primer plano del lomo desnudo de Natsu, no había duda de que era un luchador, la morena sintió la necesidad de acercase y mas perpleja quedó cuando Natsu dio media vuelta, ella pudo visualizar el torso bien formado del hombre, se perdió en el hasta que Natsu cubrió su pecho con la ropa que ella misma le dio, al instante Milk se sintió horrible ¿Acaso se perdió mirando el cuerpo de otro hombre? Si, la joven morena empezó a sentir culpa, sintió tanta que solo pudo reaccionar en salir corriendo de la habitación hasta la cocina_.- No, no, no... ¿Qué me esta pasando?¿Por qué siento esta culpa?¿Sera que el amor que le tengo a Goku nunca me dejara aprender vivir sin él?- pensó ella mientras se agarraba la cabeza, pero fue interrumpida._

\- ¿Y...?¿como me veo?- preguntó Natsu.

Milk lo observó de arriba a bajo, verlo con ese atuendo le recordaba tanto a Goku, no sabia porque pero tenia la necesidad de abrasarlo y besarlo con fuerza y llorar en sus brazos, tal vez porque sentía que el hombre que tenia en frente de ella le recordaba mucho a su esposo y lo que haría si Goku apareciera.

\- Te ves muy guapo...- dijo.

\- Si a ti te gusta, usaría esta ropa cada día de mi vida...- Dijo Natsu con la intención de que Milk se sonrojara, lo cual era muy fácil de conseguir.

\- No es mala idea... Bueno, sera mejor que volvamos con Gohan.- dijo Milk tratando de ocultar su rubor.

\- Me parece bien, pero antes...- agarró a Milk de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él con un apasionado beso que poco a poco quería llegar a mas, Natsu paso sus manos por los glúteos firmes de Milk, que de a poco comenzaba a excitarse, levanto a la joven para que ella enredara las piernas al rededor de su cintura y la aprisiono contra la pared, Milk experimentaba un placer que hacia años no sentía, soltó un gemido entre dientes al sentir el firme bulto de su compañero entre sus piernas que pedía permiso para unirse a ella, la chica empezó a besar el cuello de Natsu que hacia que elevara mas el deseo del hombre, pero todo se desmorono cuando Milk percibió un leve olor proveniente de la ropa de Natsu, sin lugar a dudas era el aroma de Goku que había quedado en impregnado en la ropa, Milk se alejó de Natsu casi como un rechazo involuntario.- ¿Qué pasa Milk, estás bien?- preguntó Natsu sorprendido por su reacción.

\- Si estoy bien, es que... Gohan nos esta esperando.- dijo acomodándose la ropa y el cabello alborotado por el reciente acto de pasión.

\- Bien... será mejor que vallamos.- dijo con decepción mientras salían de la casa.


	7. ¿Saiyajin? ¿Que es eso?

Capitulo 7° : "¿Saiyajin?¿Qué es eso?"

Una vez ya de regreso con Gohan, Natsu se sentó debajo el árbol con Goten en brazos mientras que observaba detenidamente el combate entre madre e hijo, no podría dejar de mirar lo bien que le quedaba ese traje a Milk, que con los años le fue quedando mas ajustado y se podía observar bien su figura, pero algo tenía pensativo a Natsu dónde es que había visto esos movimiento y por qué le parecía conocido el rostro de Goku, no podía entender por qué, pero ya los había visto a los dos en algún lugar. Después de unos minutos de pelea a Milk se le desato el cabello cayendo sobre su espalda, no podía ver bien con todo su pelo largo tapándole la visión así que en un rápido movimiento se lo recogió con una simple atadura baja, Cuando Natsu la vio, como un rayo le pasaron por su mente imágenes de una joven pareja luchando en las semifinales del torneo de artes marciales. Se frotó los ojos y sus recuerdos volvían a su cabeza.

-¡AHHH ERES TÚ! - gritó poniéndose de pie y corriendo hacia ellos con Goten en brazos, Milk y Gohan se asustaron por la repentina revelación de aquel hombre.-¡Si, eres tú!- repitió Natsu.

\- Si, soy yo... supongo.- dijo confundida.

-¿Se encuentra bien señor?- preguntó Gohan.

Natsu se dio cuenta de la forma en la que actuó y se tranquilizó.- Si estoy bien es solo que recordé de donde era que había visto a Milk antes.

-¿Recordaste?¿Me viste antes? no entiendo Natsu.- dijo Milk.

\- Milk tu fuiste una de los 8 finalistas del torneo de artes marciales hace muchos años... Tu eres la chica anónima ¿No es así? hasta mírate estas vestida igual que como aquella vez.- dijo muy exaltado Natsu.

\- Y... Y... ¿Como sabes eso?- preguntó impresionada.

\- Es que yo también participé en ese torneo, fuiste tu la que me venció en las preliminares, me sacaste de la plataforma con una sola patada, eso fue bastante humillante.- dijo Natsu ofendido.

-¡Ahhh, ahora recuerdo! ¿Tu eres el participante numero 53?- dijo Milk.

\- Si, así es.- dijo avergonzado.

\- Claro, ya recuerdo la pelea.- ríe- fuiste muy fácil de vencer.

-¡ES QUE NO ESTABA CONCENTRADO!- grito nervioso.

\- Si, claro... perdóname por humillarte.- le sonrió Milk.

\- Eso ya no importa.- Dijo avergonzado.- Y ahora volviendo a lo que estaba... recuerdo también que peleaste contra Goku y después de que perdiste, te propuso matrimonio, ya entiendo a que te referías con que tu lo obligaste a casarse, si en ese torneo Goku ni siquiera sabia que significaba esposa, eso fue bastante patético.- dijo Natsu.

\- Si tienes razón, yo fui al torneo con intención de recordarle la promesa que me hizo cuando eramos niños, y el sin saber lo que significaba un matrimonio la cumplió.- contestó Milk.

\- Entiendo... ahora que recuerdo la pelea puedo decir que Goku era un hombre verdaderamente fuerte ¿cierto?- preguntó.

\- Es verdad señor, Mi padre era muy fuerte.- dijo Gohan con orgullo.

\- Eso no lo se... me atrevería a decir que Mr Satán es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, pero... después que vi el torneo de Cell, esos extraños luchadores que aparecieron me dejaron completamente convencido de que ellos son los mas fuertes del mundo, tal vez todos piensen que eran trucos de magia, pero yo se que eran reales, de que podían volar, de que lanzaban como una esfera de energía desde sus manos,todo... yo lo sabia, no lo se pero podía sentir su nivel de pelea a millones de kilómetros de donde estaba, todos creen que estoy loco pero estoy seguro de que ellos fueron quienes derrotaron a cell, y lo malo es que no hay evidencia de ello ya que la transmisión de la pelea se cortó a mitad del torneo.- Dijo frustrado.

\- Tienes razón señor, Mr Satán no fue quien derrotó a Cell, fuimos nosotros.- dijo Gohan.

-¿"Nosotros"?¿A que te refieres con eso?- preguntó extrañado.

\- Si, ese grupo de extraño eramos mis amigos, mi padre y yo.- dijo Gohan.

Natsu lo miro sin entender por que le decía algo así.

\- Buena broma, pero yo recuerdo muy bien a los guerreros y ninguno se parece a ti.- dijo mientras se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de Gohan y le acaricio el cabello.

\- Enserio era yo, solo que no lo entiendes porque estaba convertido en súper saiyajin.- justificó Gohan.

\- ¿Un súper que?- Natsu lo miraba confundido, pensaba que el niño le quería jugar una broma pesada.

\- Mira, te mostraré.

Gohan se alejo de su madre y de Natsu y comenzó a elevar su ki. El joven pudo sentir como el nivel de pelea del chico subía desenfrenadamente, Milk entró en pánico tenía miedo de la reacción que podría tener Natsu, para él era algo fuera de lo normal, así que se acerco para evitar un posible desmayo, pero se sorprendió por como Natsu confrontó lo que vio. Cuando Gohan logro que su cabello se tornaran color dorado y sus ojos tomaron en mismo color que los ojos de Natsu, el hombre no podía creer en lo acababa de ver, estaba fascinado.

\- Pe...pero ¿¡COMO HICISTE ESO!?- Natsu corrió hasta donde estaba el para poder verlo mejor.

\- Solo me concentre en elevar mi ki.- contestó Gohan.

\- Tu poder de pelea se elevo hasta el cielo, debes enseñarme.

\- bueno la verdad es que solo los que son de raza saiyajin pueden hacerlo.- dijo Gohan.

\- ¿Saiyajin?¿que es eso?- preguntó curioso.

Milk supo que si Gohan quería contarle todo desde un principio, tendría que hacerlo con mucha calma, entonces vio como el sol amenazaba esconderse y pensó que seria mejor ir a casa.

\- Es una historia muy larga y se esta haciendo de noche, que les parece si vamos a la casa, ahí estarán mas cómodos ¿Natsu te quedas a cenar?- preguntó Milk acercándose a ellos.

\- Será un placer preciosa- le dijo mientras colocaba dulcemente uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja con intención de ver como sus mejillas se tornaban de color rojo.

Milk se encontraba cocinando mientras Gohan le comentaba todo lo que sucedió desde el día que Raditz llego a la tierra, tuvo que explicar paso a paso muy despacio, no es fácil hacer entender a una persona que tienes un padre que pertenece a una raza extraterrestre, que fue asesinado por su propio hermano y mucho menos que fue traído de la muerte gracias a la ayuda de unas esferas mágicas que contienen un dragón que cumple cualquier clase de deseo, Gohan explico todo detalladamente hasta la pelea con Cell y Milk no podía evitar voltear a cada segundo por miedo de encontrarse con Natsu desmayado en el suelo o peor, que salga corriendo y gritando del pánico por creerlos una familia demente, pero no fue así Natsu entendió perfectamente todo lo que Gohan le contó.

\- Así que, tu padre se sacrificó en la pelea contra Cell ¿Entendí bien?- preguntó Natsu con su mano rascando su mentón.

\- Así es... murió por mi culpa...si hubiera asesinado a Cell cuando me lo advirtió...- cerró su puño con furia.- él estaría vivo.- dijo Gohan con odio a si mismo al recordar la muerte de Goku.

\- Pero como, ¿acaso no pueden revivirlo con esas famosas "Esferas del dragón"? - preguntó Natsu.

\- No, una vez que eres revivido por las esferas, no puedes hacerlo por segunda vez.- dijo Gohan.

\- ¿Pero, no me contaste que cuando fueron a Namekusei tu amiguito Dende te dijo que podían revivir a una persona cuantas veces quieras, si es que no murió de forma natural?- volvió a cuestionar.

\- Teníamos planeado volver a viajar hasta allá, pero...- dijo Gohan haciendo una pausa.

\- Goku se negó...- interrumpió Milk con vos cortada, dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a los hombres.- Goku dijo que, prefería quedarse en otro mundo para poder entrenar y volverse mas fuerte.- concluyó la joven viuda.

\- ¿Y por que haría eso?.- preguntó Natsu.

\- Porque seguro lo hizo para evadir las responsabilidades como padre de familia, él me prometió que cuando volviera de la pelea contra Cell se pondría a trabajar, pero ni siquiera cumplió su promesa de volver.- dijo ella con rencor.

\- Pero mama, el no volvió para que la paz perdure en el planeta, para que estemos mejor.-dijo Gohan tratando de convencer a su madre de que no regresó por el bien de la tierra.

Milk suspiró.- Ya no lo sé Gohan, pasaron 3 años y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de comunicarse con nosotros, ni se molesto en saber como estábamos, tal vez, tampoco sabe que fue padre otra vez.- dijo Milk mientra se daba la vuelta para que no la vieran llorar.- Gohan, hijo ¿por que no te das una ducha antes de comer?

El hijo mayor supo que su madre tenia la razón en ese aspecto, así que se limito a obedecer a su madre, se levanto de la mesa y se fue. Natsu se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás.

-Milk, no llores por favor... sé que es duro para ti... Tal vez Goku cree que ustedes están mejor sin él, y no quiso nunca mirar a tras ni comunicarse con ustedes por temor a querer volver y ponerlos en peligro...- dijo el hombre con toda sinceridad.

-¿Pero cómo puede creer que estoy mejor sin él?- dijo Milk secándose las lagrimas.

\- No lo se Milk, Goku debe tener sus razones... pero ¿Sabes algo?- pregunto Natsu mientras levantaba su mentón con la mano para conectar sus miradas.- no te ofendas por lo que diré... pero, si Goku estuviera aquí, tal vez yo no te hubiera conocido.- Dijo el hombre mientras le daba un dulce beso.

Milk sin dudarlo se aparto despacio.- Por favor no digas esas cosas, no me agrada la idea de que estés feliz porque Goku esta muerto.- dijo Milk alejándose unos pasos de él.

\- Perdón por hacer que creas que estaba feliz, es que llevo años deseando a una mujer que me quiera por como soy, y ahora que la encontré no quiero alejarla de mi...- Natsu se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla con dulzura.- Milk yo te amo de verdad, con todo mi corazón.

Milk experimentaba toda clase de sentimientos, Goku nunca fue tan dulce como Natsu, él tenia sus formas de demostrar cariño, pero nunca fue bueno con las palabras, ella hacia mucho tiempo que necesitaba esa clase de afecto. La joven abrazo a su compañero y le dijo al oído- Yo también te amo.

Se miraron y Natsu le respondió con una dulce sonrisa.- Es lo que deseaba escuchar.- Sin dudarlo la pareja unió sus labios con un cálido beso hasta que Milk sintió la lengua del hombre pidiendo entrar a su boca, ella accedió con gusto y con sus manos alborotaba los cabellos del joven, Natsu levanto a la chica y la sentó sobre la mesa, dejando así la posibilidad de un rose entre sus partes intimas.

Milk estaba demasiado excitada, pero no quería llegar mas allá.- Lo... lo siento.- dijo ella entre jadeos por lo reciente sucedido.- Yo... te amo Natsu... pero, no estoy lista para ésto... perdóname.- dijo alejándose.

Natsu retrocedió unos pasos para que Milk bajara de la mesa.- Esta bien princesa, te entiendo a la perfección.- dijo con un poco de decepción por no satisfacer su reciente excitación.

Al rato Gohan había terminado de ducharse y luego se sentaron a comer todos juntos.

\- Ohh por dios... esto es lo mas delicioso que comí en toda mi vida... jamas había experimentado una comida casera tan deliciosa como ésta...- Natsu quedo paralizado al ver como el hijo mayor comía desenfrenadamente todo lo que tenia a su alrededor.

\- Gracias, me alegro que te guste.- contestó la chica.

\- ¿Eso es normal?- preguntó Natsu señalando a Gohan.

-Emmm... si los saiyajin son así, su padre era igual.- dijo Milk. Luego todos comenzaron a reir cuando Gohan los miro con la cara toda embarrada de comida.

Tres horas después los niños ya se encontraban en sus camas y la pareja estaba mirando las estrellas recostados en una manta abrasados por el fresco de la noche.

\- ¿Por que no me dijiste que tu esposo murió contra Cell y no por la enfermedad al corazón?- preguntó Natsu.

\- Porque no quería que pienses que estaba loca o algo por el estilo...- contestó.

\- Nunca pensaría eso, debiste decírmelo...- dijo él.

\- No quería arriesgarme...- contestó.

\- ¿A qué?

\- A perderte...- concluyó ella.

Esas simples palabras entraron en lo mas profundo del corazón de Natsu, los afectos que sentía hacia ella cada vez se hacían mas fuertes, quería hacerla suya, quería hacerle el amor como nunca se lo hubiesen hecho, pero la amaba y debía respetarla.

\- Te amo princesa.- dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

\- Yo también...- susurró Milk.- Ya es tarde, ¿por que no duermes aquí? tengo una habitación para huéspedes.- le propuso Milk.

\- Si tu quieres...- contestó.

* * *

Eran las 3:00 a.m. no podía dormir, sentía soledad, se sentía olvidada, miro a su lado para encontrarse con un espacio vació, miro hacia el otro lado y vio su mesita de noche y la fotografía de su boda, se sentó en su cama y la observo detenidamente por largo rato.- Lo siento Goku, pero no soporto más esto, no soporto no poder dormir por tanta soledad... yo necesito amor... amor que no pudiste darme.- derramo unas lagrimas que mojaron la fotografía, dejó el cuadro en la mesa, se levantó lentamente y salió de la habitación para ir a ver a cierta persona.

\- Milk...¿que haces aquí?- dijo Natsu después de haber sido despertado.

\- Perdóname, no quise molestarte...- se disculpó.

\- No, no, no me molestas ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

\- No... Es que no puedo dormir y vine a ver como estabas...- contestó.

\- Ohh... estoy bien... ¿Te gustaría dormir aquí? me harías una gran compañía, es una noche fría, es especial para dormir junto a alguien especial.- dijo mientras hacia lugar en la cama invitándola a recostarse.

Milk fue con esa misma intención, necesitaba oír esas palabras.- Me encantaría...- dijo acercándose a él y recostándose a su lado. La pareja se besó un largo rato, ella se acostó sobre el torso descubierto de Natsu, era imposible resistirse a un hombre con ese cuerpo de luchador y mas cuando dormía solo con la ropa interior.

\- Adiós Natsu.- susurró Milk.

\- Buenas noches preciosa.- contestó.


	8. Quiero aprender a volar

Capitulo N° 8 : "Quiero aprender a volar"

La joven morena despertó cuando sintió como los rayos del sol iluminaban su rostro, y se sorprendió cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrasaban, al instante recordó que la noche anterior ella misma fue quien se acostó junto a Natsu. La chica sonrió al recordar aquello, hacia tanto que no sentía el calor de una persona en la misma cama y dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con él.

\- Buenos días...- le susurró seguido de un beso.

\- Mmmmm... buen día...- dijo mientras despertaba.- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- Si, hacia mucho no dormía tan tranquila...- le sonrió ella.

\- Me alegro...- dijo devolviendole la sonrisa.

\- Bueno, creo que es hora de levantarme...- habló mientras se preparaba para salir de la cama, pero no pudo hacerlo.

\- Es muy temprano... vuelve a la cama.- la abrazo por detrás y la acomodó en la cama.

\- No, no por favor.- Milk comenzó a reír cuando sintió que Natsu basaba su cuello causándole cosquillas.

\- No puedo parar, tu cuello es delicioso...- dijo mientras dejaba pequeñas marcas rojas casi visibles en la piel de Milk, pero se detuvo cundo vio algo que le llamo la atención.- ¿Que es ésto?- preguntó señalandole el lugar.

-¿Que?¿Ésto?... Ahh, no es Nada Goku me mordió hace muchos años y dejo marca... pero eso ya no importa, ya buscare alguna crema que haga desaparecer cicatrices, esta marca es muy molesta.

\- Ohh... muy bien, si tanto te disgusta esa marca deja que yo te compre, alguna crema que sea efectiva.- prometió Natsu.

\- Gracias.- Milk aprovechó que Natsu se había corrido hacia un lado y se levantó.- Bueno creo que es hora de preparar el desayuno Gohan y Goten deben estar por despertar y ya sabes como es el apetito de Gohan.- dijo Milk mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, Natsu miraba como la chica radiaba sensualidad en cada paso que daba, de repente ella mira hacia donde se encontraba él.- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó ella.

\- No, solo miraba lo Hermosa que eres.- dijo con sinceridad.

Milk pudo sentir que le decía la verdad, pero no sabía que contestarle, nunca le habían dicho que era hermosa, aun no se acostumbraba a los halagos de Natsu, lo cual se limitó a sonreír agachar la cabeza para ocultar su rubor, luego se marchó.

En la cocina se podía ver a una muy feliz mujer cocinando, Había descansado bien y con la compañía de un hombre ideal, la chica no notó la presencia del mismísimo hombre.

\- Me gusta ese atuendo, deberías usarlo mas seguido- ríe- te sienta muy bien.- dijo Natsu.

Milk se dio cuenta no se había cambiado cuando despertó, ella llevaba un camisón de dormir que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, se cubrió muy avergonzada y corrió hasta la habitación, Natsu solo se quedó riendo en la cocina, La mujer tomo una bata que tenia cerca y bajo rápido nuevamente, pues había dejado la estufa encendida.

\- Ya para de reír, sino te quedaras sin desayunar...- le advirtió Milk.

\- Esta bien...- dijo secándose las lagrimas.- Pero debes admitir que fue gracioso ver tu cara completamente roja.- agregó.

\- Para mi no fue gracioso.- dijo mientras ponía la comida en platos. En ese instante Gohan bajo las escaleras con Goten en brazos.

\- Buenos días mamá y... ¿Señor Natsu?¿Que hace tan temprano aquí?- preguntó Gohan al ver al Hombre sentado en la mesa.

\- Buenos días hijo, Natsu paso aquí la noche, y se quedo a desayunar... vamos siéntate que el desayuno se enfría.- dijo Milk.

\- Si mamá.- le entrego a su hermano y comenzó a devorar la comida.

\- Ya vuelvo voy a cambiarle la ropa a Goten.- Milk se retiro con Goten y en la cocina Natsu comenzó una conversación con Gohan.

-Oye Gohan, te gusta mucho luchar ¿no es así?- Preguntó.

\- Así es señor.- le sonrió Gohan.

\- Porque yo también soy un luchador de artes Marciales y me gustaría entrenar con ustedes de vez en cuando, si no es molestia.- dijo algo nervioso.

\- Claro que no es molestia señor, Me agrada la idea, es mas ¿Quiere entrenar hoy con nosotros?.- preguntó Gohan emocionado por tener un nuevo oponente de pelea.

\- Por supuesto, quiero que me enseñes todo lo que te enseño tu padre, estoy entusiasmado por pelear con el salvador de la tierra.- agregó Natsu, al rato baja Milk con Goten.

\- Mama adivina que... Natsu va a entrenar con nosotros.- dijo Gohan.

\- ¿Enserio?- dijo Milk sin entender.

\- Claro, si es que tu quieres.-Dijo Natsu.

\- Si, me gustaría.- contestó Milk.

Después de desayunar Milk preparó una gran canasta con el almuerzo y partieron hacia el bosque, al rato estaba Gohan luchando contra Milk y Natsu, ya que el chico no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie.

\- No peleas nada mal Natsu.- hablo Milk en combate.- has mejorado.

\- Gracias... tu también has mejorado desde la ultima vez...- contestó agitado.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la pareja coordinaba mucho mejor sus ataques como equipo y empezaban ser una dificultad para Gohan, que poco a poco retrocedía por cada golpe que lanzaban sus oponentes.

Sin darse cuenta los presentes no sabían hacia donde se dirigían mientras luchaban, de repente Milk ataca y Gohan no le queda otra que esquivar el ataque haciéndose aun lado.

-¡MILK CUIDADO!- Grito Natsu, pero fue en vano, Milk no percato que estaba al borde del abismo y cayó. - ¡NOOO...!- Volvió a gritar desesperado.

La chica solo pudo reaccionar con un solo grito.- ¡AYUDA...!- El miedo corría por todo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos pensando que tal vez ese era su fin.

-Lo siento mucho mama, fue mi culpa que cayeras.- Dijo Gohan mientras volaba por los aires sosteniendo a su madre quien no podía dejar de temblar. Milk abrió los ojos despacio y se encontró con la mirada ingenua de su hijo mayor que la había salvado.

\- Gohan me salvaste.- se aferró con fuerza a él, no quería caer nuevamente. El chico llevo a su madre hacia donde se encontraba Natsu quien casi sufre un ataque al corazón.

-¡Milk estas bien!¡Que suerte... pensé que te perdería!- dijo mientras abrazaba a la joven.

\- Si estoy bien, gracias a Gohan.- contestó, al instante sintió que Goten lloraba a pocos metros de ellos donde se había quedado bajo un árbol.- Sera mejor que descansemos, Goten ya tiene hambre.- agregó.

\- Si mama, yo también tengo hambre.- habló Gohan.

Mientras almorzaban Milk no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le pudo llegar a pasar, ella podría haber muerto si Gohan no hubiera estado presente, y que hubiera sido de sus hijos si ella los dejara, su madre era lo único que les quedaba ¿Quien se haría cargo de ellos? No podía abandonarlos. Después de reflexionar Milk tomo una decisión.

-Gohan...- interrumpió el almuerzo y acaparó la mirada de todos los presentes.- Quiero aprender a volar.- largó al fin.

-¿Que dijiste mama?- Gohan dejó caer la comida de su boca impactado por la petición de su madre.

\- Como escuchaste, quiero que me enseñes a volar.- repitió.

-¿Por que quieres eso?- preguntó confundido.

-¿Que no viste lo que paso recién? ¡CASI MUERO! ¡Si no me hubieras salvado, yo ya no estaría aquí!- dijo alterada Milk.-Debo aprender a cuidarme por mi misma, ya se luchar, ahora quiero que me enseñes a volar.- concluyó.

\- Esta bien, mama si eso quieres.- dijo Gohan sorprendido por la reflexión de su madre.

\- Yo también quiero aprender.- Interrumpió Natsu.

-¿Enserio?- preguntaron los dos.

\- Si... Me seria de mucha utilidad cuando venga para acá, así no tengo que venir en auto, se me hace mas largo el viaje.-dijo con ingenuidad.

\- Esta bien, después de comer espesaremos con el entrenamiento para volar.- dijo Milk feliz.

Gohan les mostró que para poder volar debían saber controlar su ki, los alumnos estuvieron mas de 2 horas intentando controlar su poder, primero fue Natsu quien logro hacerlo, luego la mujer. Después de 5 horas la pareja ya podía volar por los cielos a toda velocidad. Gohan estaba impresionado por todo el entusiasmo y esfuerzo que puso su madre en el entrenamiento, llegó a pensar que se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, pero su cambio brusco de personalidad se debía a la presencia de cierta persona, la misma persona que hace que cada mañana ella despierte de buen humor y que tararee una canción cada ves que cocina. Gohan estaba muy agradecido con Natsu por sacar a Milk de la depresión que sufrió después de la muerte de Goku, ademas debía admitir que aquel hombre le caía muy bien.


	9. ¿Te gustan las fiestas?

Capitulo N° 9: "¿Te gustan las fiestas?"

Pasaron 4 meses desde que Milk y Natsu aprendieron a volar, el hombre iba a visitar a la familia Son casi todo los días, entrenaban todos juntos después de que la pareja regresaba del trabajo y Gohan terminaba sus estudios diarios, el chico se hacia cada vez mas inteligente, justo como quiso siempre su madre. Goten ya estaba dando sus primeros pasos, cada tiempo libre que tenían Natsu y Milk lo usaban para enseñarle a Goten a caminar.

Natsu se las arregló para que las jornadas laborales de Milk sean mas cortas, así podía volver temprano a casa con sus hijos, y él iría después. Cada fin de semana todos viajaban hacia la capital para hacer las compras y comer en algún restaurante. El hombre ya era como parte de la familia, comenzó a tomarle cariño a los niños, sentía como si fueran sus propios hijos.

Una tarde de domingo Gohan se fue con Natsu a entrenar, pues Milk se quedó en la casa con Goten que contrajo una gripe. Cuando la madre durmió a su bebe sintió que tocaban la puerta, dejó al niño en la cuna y bajó para atender.

\- Creí que vendrían mas tarde...- quedó seca cuando abrió la puerta para encontrarse con su amiga Bulma.

\- ¿Me estabas esperando a mi, o a alguien mas?- preguntó graciosa la chica de cabellos azules mientras entraba a la casa.

\- No, a nadie... ¿Que hacer por aquí Bulma? me tomaste de sorpresa...- preguntó confundida.

\- Si me di cuenta.- se ríe.- Solo viene para invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños.- dijo Bulma.

\- ¡Ahh!¡Es cierto... había olvidado, ya falta poco!

-¿Que tienes en la cabeza que estas tan distraída? hace mucho que no se nada sobre ti y tus hijos... Ahh por cierto ¿Donde esta Gohan y Goten?- preguntó la chica mientras miraba para todos lados buscando algún rostro conocido.

\- Goten esta en su cama con gripe y Gohan fue a entrenar con...- se detuvo, no quería hablarle se su nueva relación.

-¿Con...?- pregunto extrañada.

-Con nadie...- Milk largó una risa nerviosa.

\- Muy bien, ya me canse ¿Que me estás ocultado?- dijo molesta.

-¿Qué?¿Cómo?¿Por que tendría que ocultarte algo?- dijo Milk poniéndose pálida.

Bulma se limitó a no decir nada, solo se quedó ahí parada con una cara desafiante, que le advertía que no le mintiera y se rindiera de una vez. Milk largó un suspiro pesado.

-Escúchame Bulma, tengo algo que contarte.- se sentó en el sofá, seguida por su amiga.

\- Este ultimo tiempo en lo que no te vi...- hizo una pausa.- He estado saliendo con alguien.- concluyó.

-¿QUE...?- pegó un salto la peliazul.

\- ¡No pienses mal de mi!- suplicó Milk.

-¿Ehh?¡No..!¿Por que crees que pensaría algo así?- preguntó.

\- Es que Goku es tu mejor amigo, y tal vez pienses que soy una perra, por juntarme con otra persona.- dijo Milk con la cabeza gacha.

\- No Milk, está bien que conozcas a alguien, Goku murió y no quiso volver, tienes todo el derecho.- dijo dándole confianza a la morena que de pronto empieza a sollozar.-¿Que sucede?- Preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?¿Por qué no quiso volver?¿Acaso soy tan molesta para él?- Rompió el llanto.

-No, no lo eres.- abrazó a su amiga.- Pero también me gustaría saber que es lo que tiene ese hombre en la cabeza que lo hace alejarse de su familia, sin importarle las consecuencias.-agregó.- Pero ya basta, lloraste demasiado por él, debes dejarlo aún lado y seguir con lo tuyo.- la animó.

-Tienes razón.- dijo secándose las lagrimas.- Gracias Bulma, necesitaba contárselo a alguien.- agradeció.

\- Cuando quieras... Ahora, dime ¡Todo!¿Cómo se llama?¿Dónde lo conociste?¿Es guapo?- cuestionó entusiasmada por saber sobre ese misterioso hombre.

\- Está bien, cálmate, te lo cuento... pero no me atosigues- dijo la morena, Ambas muchachas rieron.

Milk le contó todo detalladamente desde el día que conoció a Natsu hasta la fecha actual.

\- Vaya que me sorprendiste Milk, es el hombre perfecto para las mujeres, ¡NO LO DEJES IR!- Dijo Bulma.

\- Claro que no, pero tampoco dejo que se me acerque demasiado, no lo conozco lo suficiente para llegar a algo mas serio como...- Hizo una pausa- Bueno ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- dijo con vergüenza.

\- Si.- se ríe.- se a que te refieres, pero por todo lo que me contaste es un hombre de confianza, me gustaría conocerlo...- dijo Bulma.

\- Si, también quiero que lo conozcas pero ahora está entrenando con Gohan y no quiero interrumpirlos.- dijo Milk.

\- Me sorprende que dejes entrenar a Gohan, al parecer la llegada de Natsu te está cambiando mucho amiga, y me agrada lo que veo, estás de buen humor, y mírate ¿Desde cuando te vistes así?- La señalo de pies a cabeza.

Milk llevaba puesto unos jeans entallados con una remera sin mangas ajustada al cuerpo que resaltaba mas sus pechos y unas zapatillas simples, A demás La morena había optado por utilizar el cabello suelto, ya que, Natsu le había dicho que se ve mas hermosa así.

\- ¿Que?¿Lo dices por ésta ropa? Es que Natsu siempre me compra mucha ropa cada vez que salimos de compras a la Capital, me ha comprado tanta, que la uso hasta cuando limpio la casa, y sin mencionar los vestidos que ha regalado ¡Son preciosos!-dijo encantada.

\- Ohh Milk... me alegra verte tan feliz...- dijo Bulma.- Quiero conocerlo, pero ya es tarde debo volver o Vegeta me regañará por no prepararle la cena...- se paró y caminó hacia la puerta seguida de Milk.- ¡Ahh... Ya sé! Puedes llevarlo a mi fiesta este próximo sábado... Estaría muy feliz de que vallan juntos, así se lo presentarías a todos.- Dijo feliz Bulma.

\- No lo se, tengo miedo de que me vean mal, no todos tomarán éste asunto como lo hiciste tú.- dijo preocupada.

\- No te preocupes Milk, es tu vida, no la de ellos.- Saludo a su amiga y salio.- Te veré el sábado, envíales mis saludos a Gohan y espero que Goten se mejore pronto.- subió a su nave y se marchó.

Milk se quedo allí parada pensando ¿Acaso será buena idea presentarles a Natsu a los amigos de Goku?_-No creo que sea buena idea.- Pensó Milk._

* * *

Sentados en la mesa Gohan y Natsu hablaban sobre nuevas técnicas de combate y Milk trataba de que Goten dijera alguna palabra.

\- Ma-má... di ma-má...- Le decía a su hijo haciéndole muecas.

\- Mamá sírveme mas, Tengo Mucha hambre.- interrumpió Gohan.

\- Está bien...- se levantó de la mesa.- Natsu, ¿Te gustan las fiestas?- preguntó mientras le daba su plato lleno de comida a Gohan.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?- dejó de comer.

\- Porque iremos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una amiga y estás invitado.- dijo Milk.

\- Es cierto, es el cumpleaños de Bulma.- dijo feliz Gohan.

-¿Quien es Bulma?- preguntó confundido.

\- Es una amiga de la familia.- dijo Milk.- Vino ésta tarde a invitarnos y le conté sobre ti y cree que será bueno que vallas a su fiesta y conozcas a todos los amigos de Goku.- dijo mirando su plato sin apetito alguno.

\- Ohh... Está bien... Supongo que sería bueno ir...

\- Cambiando de tema ¿Te quedas a dormir? Así podemos ir junto al trabajo.-dijo Cambiando de tema.

\- Me parece bien.- comentó. Ya era normal para la familia que Natsu se quedara a dormir.

En la habitación matrimonial una pareja se recostaba sobre la cama abrazados, ninguno dormía, solo predominaba el silencio. Natsu hacia varias veces que dormía con Milk en su habitación cada vez que se quedaba.

-¿Milk?- preguntó.

-¿Si...?- dijo en voz baja.

-¿Tu crees, que sea bueno que conozca a los amigos tu espo...de Goku?- preguntó, no quiso decir la palabra "esposo" porque Milk ahora era viuda, y ella ya no llamaba a Goku como "esposo".

\- No lo se, tengo miedo de que piensen mal de mi, de que piensen que soy una cualquiera, pero eso no importa, es mi vida y yo hago lo que se me antoja...- dijo decidida.

\- Como digas preciosa, vamos a dormir, mañana hay que trabajar.- dijo dándole un tierno beso.

\- Está bien...- contestó cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Sábado por la tarde y Milk estaba en su habitación mirando su armario, pensando cual de todos los vestidos que Natsu le regaló usaría. Ésta noche era la fiesta de Bulma y quería estar presentable, nunca más esos atuendos que le quitaban su sensualidad y ocultaban los atributos de la mujer, a demás quería impresionar a Natsu, quien se encontraba con Gohan ayudándolo en sus estudios, el hombre era muy bueno con las matemáticas y ayudaba al chico en lo que no entendiera.

El reloj marcó las 19:30 hs Gohan y Natsu estaban listos en la cocina. Milk se miraba de pies a cabeza en el espejo llevaba puesto un lindo vestido largo con escote pronunciado, de un color oro suave, era fino y elegante, pero bastante sencillo, no quería llamar tanto la atención. Su cabello lacio y largo que se movía junto a ella, que con cada mínimo movimiento radiaba brillo. La joven morena se había maquillado de forma sutil, rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo en los labios.

En la cocina los hombres sintieron el ruido de unos tacos acercándose. Gohan quedo boquiabierta ante lo que vio, es la primera vez que ve a su madre con ese atuendo tan elegante y Natsu, él solo se quedo en su lugar con aspecto pálido y sus manos sudorosas, la mujer lo había cautivado con su belleza una vez más, su corazón palpitaba con furia, ver a la morena tan hermosa y sensual aumentaba las ansias de querer hacerle el amor, de querer mostrarle todo lo que tiene atrapado dentro de él desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero por ahora debía conformarse con sus besos y caricias.

-¡Por dios mama, estas muy bonita!- comentó Gohan.

\- Tu madre es bonita, no solo eso, ella es hermosa.- Natsu solo pudo decir eso, no tenia más palabras para describir su belleza.

\- Muchas gracias.- Les sonrió a los dos.

\- Bueno vayámonos.- dijo Gohan, el chico tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus amigos.

\- Si vamos.- Miró a Natsu.- Y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza y tomó su mano, para brindarle seguridad. Al rato los cuatro ya se encontraba en camino hacia la Corporación Capsule.


	10. ¿Y TÚ QUE SABES DE LO QUE SENTÍ POR Él?

Capitulo 10: "¡¿Y TÚ QUE SABES DE LO QUE SENTÍ POR ÉL?!"

\- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Bulma!- Dijo Gohan con alegría, al instante que la peliazul les abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hola Gohan! ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Como has estado? .- Abrazó al chico.- Deja de crecer por favor, haces que me sienta más vieja.

Gohan ríe y entra a la casa en busca de sus amigos.

\- ¡Hola Bulma Feliz cumpleaños!- Habló Milk.

\- Hola Milk, gracias, me alegra que hayas venido y trajiste a tu "Amigo".- Le dijo dándole pequeños golpes en el brazo con su codo, ocasionando el rubor de la pareja recién llegada.

\- Ahh, si...- dijo nerviosa.- Te presento a Natsu, Natsu ella es Bulma.- los presentó.

\- Es un placer, señorita.- se inclinó.

\- El placer es todo mio, pasen por favor.- dijo invitándolos a entrar.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Bulma se acerca al oído de su amiga y le susurra.- Es muy guapo, y muy educado, ¡Te felicito, atrapaste al galán perfecto!-

\- Shhh, Bulma que cosas dices.- dijo avergonzada.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a la puerta del inmenso jardín interno, Todos lo invitados estaban sentados en sus mesas. Antes de cruzar la puerta, Milk se detuvo, no podía dejar de temblar, Natsu la tomó de las manos y la miró con ternura.

\- No te preocupes Milk, no pasará nada malo.

\- Está bien...- contestó. Apretó fuerte la mano del Hombre y dio unos pasos hacia delante, de repente sintió todas las miradas prejuiciosas de los amigos de su viudo esposo.

\- Buenas noches... ¿Como están todos?- Habló Milk.

Nadie contesto, todos miraban con curiosidad a la joven pareja.

\- ¡Buenas noches!- Volvió a decir en un tono un poco mas fuerte y sereno.

\- ¡Buenas noche, Milk!- contestaron todos.

\- Él es Natsu, mi... amigo.- dijo nerviosa.

\- Buenas noches a Todos.- se inclinó Natsu.

\- Buenas noches...- contestaron sin mucha intención.

\- Oye Milk, ven, siéntense aquí con nosotros...- Dijo Bulma a unos metros.

\- Gracias Bulma.

Sentados en una mesa estaban Goten sobre Milk, Natsu, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma.

\- Milk no sabes cuanto envidio tu vestido, estás completamente Hermosa.- dijo para romper el silencio.

\- Gracias, Natsu me lo obsequió.

\- Aww... Vegeta ¿Por que nunca me regalas cosas como esas?- pregunto la peliazul al Hombre que estaba a su izquierda.

\- Jumm... El príncipe de los saiyajin no tiene porque hacer eso.- dijo Vegeta de forma indiferente.

\- Gohan me contó sobre usted, El gran príncipe del planeta Vegetta.- Dijo Natsu adulandolo.

\- Jaa... Al fin alguien que reconoce mi status.- dijo Vegeta.

\- Yo diría "El orgulloso y arrogante príncipe del planeta Vegetta".- dijo en modo de burla la cumplañera.

\- ¿¡Puedes callarte!? ¡Que mujer tan vulgar...!- dijo enfadado vegeta.

\- Si, como digas vegeta...- dijo sarcástica.

El resto de la cena fue normal, Natsu hablo con los guerreros z felicitándolo por su victoria en el torneo de Cell, a la hora del postre Natsu fue a jugar con Gohan, Goten y el pequeño Trunks , que al parecer le agrado el nuevo visitante. Los guerreros estaban en el jardín esperando el postre y Milk estaba en la cocina con Bulma y 18.

\- Felicidades 18, ¿De cuantos meses ya?- dijo la morena.

\- Un mes de embarazo, cuando se lo conté a Krilin lloro como niña.- Se burló 18 con su tono de indiferencia tan característico de ella.

\- Yo quisiera tener otro bebe, pero Vegeta se negaría.- dijo Bulma.

\- No le preguntes, solo hazlo.- Se rió Milk.

\- Tal vez lo haga.- comentó graciosa la peliazul.

\- Yo estoy bien con mis dos hijos.- dijo Milk mirando como Natsu jugaba con los niños a lo lejos.

La dos mujeres también lo observaron.

\- Al parecer le agrada los niños.- dijo la rubia.

\- Si, el pequeño Goten ya es como un hijo para él.- contestó Milk.

\- Oye Milk, si Natsu y tú llegan a algo mas serio ¿tendrías otro hijo junto a él?- preguntó Bulma.

\- ¿Que? Ni siquiera pensé en llegar a algo serio ¿Y ya quieres que tenga un hijo?- dijo avergonzada.

\- Pero bien que te gustaría.- dijo de forma picara.

\- Por favor Bulma... Basta.- La morena sintió como si cara comenzaba a calentarse, luego miro a su pareja y no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se forme es su boca._\- ¿Y si fuera así?- pensó Milk._

En el jardín los guerreros z hablaban, Milk fue a llevarles el postre pero se detuvo detrás de la puerta para espiar, pues le pareció escuchar que pronunciaron su nombre.

\- ¡Ja...! Muero por ver la cara de Kakaroto cuando sepa que un insecto le robo a su mujer.- Se rió vegeta.

\- Me agrada Natsu... Pero, pobre de él, si Goku decide volver y lo asesinará.- dijo Yajirobe.

Milk tras este comentario se asustó.

\- Claro que no.- dijo Piccolo.- Todos saben que Goku es incapaz de hacer algo así.- agregó con su voz seria.

La joven se calmo.

\- Me da lastima Goku, si regresa y ve a Milk con otro, le romperá el corazón.-Dijo Krilin.

\- Si al parecer ella nunca lo amó como siempre presumió.- dijo Yamcha.- Él siempre la amó.

Milk ante lo ultimo que escuchó, no pudo ocultar su rabia y estalló.

\- ¡¿Y TÚ QUE SABES DE LO QUE SENTÍ POR ÉL?!- Milk golpeó la puerta con furia tirándola abajo, Asustando a todos.

\- ¡AHH MILK!- Dijo Yamcha impresionado por la de repente aparición.

\- ¡TÚ NO SABES NADA!¡NO SABES CUANTO LO AMÉ!.- Dijo al borde del llanto.-¡SI NO LO HUBIERA AMADO, NO HUBIERA ESTADO SEMANAS SIN PODER COMER, NI DORMIR DESPUÉS DE SU PRIMERA MUERTE! ¡NUNCA HUBIERA DESVELADO CADA NOCHE EN EL HOSPITAL JUNTO A ÉL DESDE QUE GOHAN SE FUE A OTRO PLANETA! ¡JAMAS HUBIERA PASADO CADA MINUTO DE MI VIDA TRATANDO SU ENFERMEDAD DEL CORAZÓN!.- Siguió.

Yamcha sintió como su corazón le dolió al ver como la joven lloraba y gritaba con la voz quebrada. Se dio cuanta de que había metido la pata.

Milk no podía dejar de hablar, que no noto a Natsu que la escuchaba detrás de la pared.

\- ¿ACASO TU LLORASTE CADA NOCHE HASTA QUEDARTE DORMIDA Y DESPERTASTE SABIENDO QUE NO ERA UN MAL SUEÑO DE QUE LA PERSONA QUE AMAS MURIÓ?

-No...- contesto Yamcha con la cabeza baja.- Pero Goku si te ama...

\- ¿Y como puedo saber si eso es verdad?- contestó Milk.- Nunca me lo dijo, a demás si en verdad me "ama" hubiera aceptado la oferta de volver a la vida. ¿LO HIZO...? Claro que no...-agregó.

\- Pero el no regreso por la Paz del planeta.- dijo Tenshinhan.

\- Ya son 3 años desde que murió, y nunca trato de comunicarse conmigo.- dijo la joven con la cabeza gacha y su flequillo ocultaba los ojos, tenía la voz quebrada, se notaba que estaba llorando.- Si tan solo me lo hubiera dicho, lo hubiera entendido... Si tan solo me hubiera dicho "espérame, algún día volveré, te amo Milk", yo lo esperaría hasta el ultimo minuto de mi insignificante vida... Pero no lo hizo, y no me digan que tal vez no podía, porque si pudo comunicarse con ustedes cuando rechazó volver, también pudo haberlo hecho conmigo.- agregó.

Los guerreros solo se quedaron ahí sin decir nada, sabían que la mujer tenia razón, Goku debió haberse comunicado con ella.

\- Soy una viuda que trabaja duro para cuidar y dar todo a mis hijos, estoy muerta, mi trabajo es mucho, casi nunca puedo estar en mi casa con mis niños ¿Saben lo que es ver a tu hijo de 14 cuidando de un niño de 2? Gohan tuvo que madurar a temprana edad, Y no pude hacer nada porque no tienen a su padre para que los cuide. Si Goku al menos hubiera mirado hacia acá sabría por lo que estoy pasando y tal vez recapacitara en volver. Pero al parecer, nunca lo hizo... o no le importó.- dijo la morocha.- ¡ESCÚCHENME...! ¡Ese hombre que vino conmigo, es mi gerente, me ayudo mas de lo que yo hubiera podido pedir, le debo muchísimo, hace lo posible para que yo vuelva mas temprano del trabajo para que pueda estar con mis hijos, me ayuda con las compras,cuida de Goten y ayuda a Gohan con sus entrenamientos y estudios...! Ademas me demostró algo que hace mucho no lo sentía, "CARIÑO" ¡Y SÍ... LO AMO... MUCHO!

Estas ultimas palabras sorprendieron a todos en especial a Natsu, en ningún momento pensó que Milk confesaría su amor a él frente a sus amigos.

\- Yo también te amo.- Dijo entrando.- ¡Y mucho!

Milk se sorprendió, no sabía que la estaba escuchando.

\- Natsu, ¿escuchaste?- preguntó.

\- Si...- la abrazó con ternura.

Los demás seguían sin decir nada, estaban atónitos por las palabras de la mujer.

-¡Escuchen...No mi importa si ustedes no me entienden y dejan de hablarme, si me creen una "perra", no me interesa, es mi vida y de nadie más.- confesó la chica frente a sus amigos.

\- No Milk, nadie haría algo así... Tienes razón en muchos aspectos... perdóname si hice que te sintieras mal.- dijo Yamcha posicionandole una mano en su hombro.- Me alegro, que encuentres el amor nuevamente, les deseo lo mejor a los dos.- les brindó una sonrisa sincera.

Todos los presentes asintieron con la cabeza acordando con las palabras de Yamcha. Un par de horas después todos si iban a sus casas.

\- Milk, Yamcha me contó la conversación que tuviste con todos, te dije que entenderían solo tenias que regañarles un poco...- dijo feliz la peliazul.

\- Si me alegra que todo saliera bien.- contestó.- Creo que es hora de irnos Goten ya se durmió y Gohan tiene sueño.

\- Está bien, adiós Milk, gracias por venir.- se despidió mientras veía como Natsu tomaba a Goten en brazos y lo cubría con su saco para que no tuviera frió mientras volaban de regreso a la montaña Paoz, esta escena enterneció su alma.

\- Gracias, por la fiesta.- contestó Milk.- Vamos Gohan.- Natsu emprendió vuelo seguido de Milk y su hijo.

Una hora después ya en la montaña, la madre arropaba con las sabanas a sus hijos, Gohan ya era grande, pero seguía siendo un niño pequeño para ella. En la Habitación Matrimonial Natsu estaba sentado en un extremo de la cama con la fotografía del casamiento de Milk, pensando.-_ Pobre Milk, sufrió mucho por su esposo, no me gustaría verla llorar nuevamente como paso esta noche.- pensó._

_\- _Ya se durmieron .- Entro Milk.- estos zapatos me están matando.- Se los quita.

\- Milk...- habló despacio dejando la fotografía en la mesita de noche.

\- ¿Si..?- preguntó.

\- Lamento que hallas sufrido tanto por Goku.- se acercó a ella.

\- No te preocupes, ya no importa, ahora te tengo a ti.- dijo con ternura brindándole un pequeño beso.

\- Milk... si esto llega mas lejos... Te prometo que nunca, pero nunca, te voy a lastimar, por favor Milk, no quiero volver a verte llorar, no puedo soportarlo... te juro que haría hasta lo imposible, para no ver tus lagrimas de angustia otra vez...- tomó sus manos con delicadeza.

Milk, pudo notar como Natsu le hablaba con toda sinceridad ¿Acaso de verdad lucharía por no verla llorar?. La mujer estaba tan acostumbrada a ver como Goku la ignoraba cada vez que sus lagrimas salían de sus ojos, lloró tantas veces por él, que ya deplorar era parte de su rutina diaria.

\- Pero solo si tu quieres, no voy a forzarte a que nuestra relación sea mas seria.- agregó Natsu.

\- No tienes por que forzarme...- con esto ultimo, la morena unió sus labios con furia a los de él, con un beso apasionado.

Natsu correspondió el beso sin dudarlo, la chica condujo al hombre hasta la cama sin separar sus labios y con simple empujón, cayeron sobre la cama, ella sobre él. Milk necesitaba dejarse llevar por los placeres que hacia años no experimentaba, ese deseo de unirse al otro ahora y para siempre, quería sentirse amada, protegida, deseada.

Poco a poco comenzó a quitar con sus suaves y delicadas manos la camisa de su compañero, invitándolo a que él haga lo mismo, correspondiendo a esto, el hombre tomo el cierre del vestido y lo bajó despacio, sin prisa, quería saborear cada momento junto a ella. Luego fue bajando el vestido dejando a la morena solo con un elegante conjunto de lencería fina. La chica se ruborizo cuando Natsu la miro de arriba a abajo y de un reflejo involuntario se cubrió con las manos.

\- No Milk... Déjame verte... Déjame saborearte.- le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le respondió acercándose a su oído.- Ahora estoy contigo Natsu, puedes hacer lo que quieras.- Susurro. Y en un movimiento rápido él coloco a Milk por debajo, ella le quito el pantalón dejándolo en bóxer mostrando así, a el deseable miembro del joven.

Natsu desde los labios de Milk descendió hasta su cuello besando cada centímetro del mismo y con sus manos la despojó del sostén. Milk largo un gemido casi audible cuando sintió como las manos del luchador tomaban con firmase sus pechos y le masajeaba los pezones. La mujer tenia las manos aferradas a los barandales de la cama y arqueó la espalda del placer, en el momento que Natsu paso su lengua por uno de sus pechos y beso su pezón, mientras que con la mano masajeaba el otro.

La morena soltaba gritos desesperados, y por un instante miro hacia un lado de la cama, pudo ver la foto de su casamiento sobre la mesita, no pudo evitar sollozar al recordar su primera vez con Goku y las ultimas palabras que le dijo esa noche...

Flash-back

La ultima embestida los dejo sin aliento, Goku callo rendido al costado de Milk, ella se aferro a él posicionándose sobre su torso desnudo. Ambos agitados por su primera noche de pasión.

\- Goku me haces tan feliz... te amo...- dijo agitada.

\- Yo también te quiero Milk...- contestó.

\- Lo digo de verdad...- repitió.

-...- no respondió.

\- ¿Goku?- levanto la mirada.- Ohh...- se sorprendió al ver que su esposo ya se durmió.

La chica se quedo en silencio pensando por un largo rato las ultimas palabras del hombre._\- "Te quiero", ¿Solo "te quiero"?-pensó con tristeza._ Luego se durmió.

Fin del flash-back.

Milk tras éste recuerdo dejó caer unas lagrimas que mojaron su almohada y con furia golpeó la fotografía haciendo que ésta saliera volando y se estrellara con la pared rompiendo el marco en miles de pedazos. Natsu dio un vistazo rápido y al darse cuenta que era la fotografía miro a la chica que lloraba en silencio, éste secó sus lagrimas con ternura y la besó apasionadamente, ella se separo y lo miró fijamente.

\- Natsu, hazme olvidar.- lloraba.- No quiero que dejes marca alguna de Goku en mi.- la chica enredo las piernas al rededor de la cadera del hombre, provocando un rose con su erección creciente.

Natsu largo un gemido ronco cuando pudo sentir un calor entre sus piernas.

\- Esta bien preciosa.- dijo el joven removiendo sus bragas y el bóxer que comenzaban a ser una molestia.

\- Ohh Natsu...- suspiro.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó para estar seguro.

\- Si... Sii... Por favor, hazlo ahora...- dijo en un gemido desesperado.

Él joven sin dudarlo dos veces penetró su duro miembro en ella, uniéndose así dos personas que comenzaban su vida amorosa , sin prejuicios ni remordimientos, se entregaron el uno al otro sin limitaciones.

-Ahhh, Natsu... Natsu.- repetía la chica mientras arqueaba su espalda y se le erizaba la piel.

-Ahhh, no sabes cuanto te deseaba... desde el primer momento que te vi...- dijo mientras se movía dentro de ella suavemente sintiendo el calor de su interior.

\- Por favor, más...¡Más!... ¡MAS FUERTE!- Suplicó la morena con sed de pasión y lujuria.

El hombre correspondió a sus deseos dando fuertes envestidas mientras besaba sus pechos con pasión y apretaba con sus manos los glúteos bien formados de la chica.

Milk largo un grito de placer cuando sintió la fuerte envestida de su compañero, cavando sus uñas en la espalda del hombre quien gemía tras el dolor y la lujuria. Él pudo ver como una sonrisa de pasión se formaba en el rostro de Milk, hasta que sintió el aviso del primero orgasmo aceleró el ritmo y se aferro a ella.

-Ahhh...¡Ahhhh!- Milk cuando sintió que Natsu acababa dentro de ella gritó despacio para no despertar a los niños.

\- Ahhhh Milk...- Dijo descargándose sobre ella, para empezar nuevamente las embestidas

Gemidos y gemidos suaves se escucharon por varios minutos Natsu hacia mas duras sus entradas en ella, sus cuerpos empapados de sudor y acalorados por tanto placer, mientras que Milk experimentaba algo que jamas había sentido, hacer el amor, con alguien que de verdad la amaba. Ésto fue lo que hizo que Milk pasara el mejor coito de su vida. Después de una hora para ser precisos Natsu cae rendido al costado de Milk, quien no podía hablar por tantos gemidos de placer.

\- Milk... Ésto fue lo mejor de mi vida...- dijo Natsu cansado de tantas embestidas.

\- ¿A que...? ¿A que te refieres con que "Fue"?- dijo agitada.- Todavia no hemos terminado.- agregó mientras se ponía sobre él.

\- Ohh Milk... dijo agitado.

La chica rosaba su parte intima con la punta del miembro de Natsu provocando que a ambos se le erizara la piel...

-AHHH MILK... HAZLO DE UNA VEZ...- Suplicó él.

\- Todavía no... tenemos toda la noche... quiero escucharte gemir, suplicar ...- dijo Milk con voz maliciosa.

\- Por favor Milk... Ahhh...NO LO SOPORTO MÁS...- Gritó, no pudo aguantar mas, agarró a la chica de la cintura y la aprisionó contra su miembro obligándola a sentarse sobre él... Milk Soltó un grito entre dientes con ese movimiento fue descomunal para ambos. Al instante ella comenzó a moverse y a saltar sobre su pene con fuerza.

\- Ohhh si Milk... Así...- Dijo Natsu dejándose llevar por el placer que le brindaba su compañera.

Ella continuó así por largo rato provocando así un nuevo orgasmo que acabaría las energías de la pareja haciendo que caigan rendidos.

Milk cayo a un lado de Natsu y lo abrazó.- Te amo...- Dijo cansada.

\- Yo te amo mucho más...- con estas ultimas palabras entraron en un profundo sueño, pero esta vez, Milk se durmió con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.


	11. Pa-pá

Capitulo N°11: "Pa-pá"

Pasaron 7 Meses desde la noche en Milk se entregó a Natsu en cuerpo y alma. Hoy Goten cumple 3 años. Por la mañana 18, Krilin, El maestro Roshi y Yamcha, Puar y Oolong, pasaron a saludar, y por la tarde se quedaron en la casa Milk, Natsu y el Pequeño Goten, pues Gohan le había pedido a su madre que lo dejara ir a la casa del Maestro Roshi a entrenar con Krilin.

Comenzó a sonar el teléfono, era una llamada de Bulma.

-Hola Milk.- hablo del otro lado la peliazul.

-Hola Bulma, ¿Como estas?- contestó.

\- Yo bien, pero mi familia no tanto...

-¿Pasó algo malo?- se asustó.

\- No, no, perdón si te preocupaste, es que El pequeño Trunks contrajo Varicela y el "Príncipe de los Saiyajin".- dijo en tono irónico.- Como no existió nunca esa enfermedad en su planeta también se contagió, Ahora debo cuidar de dos Saiyajin enfermos.- Dijo Bulma.- Lamento no poder ir a Visitar a Goten tenía muchos regalos para el y Trunks quería Jugar con él.

\- No te preocupes Bulma, lo importante es la salud de tu familia, espero que se mejoren.- contesto Milk.

\- Gracias amiga, te llamo luego, envíale saludos a Goten, Gohan y a Natsu, cuídate.-Se despidió.

\- Adiós Bulma, gracias e igualmente.- Colgó.

\- ¿Que paso Milk?- habló Natsu.

\- Era Bulma, Me dijo que no puede venir a saludar a Goten porque tiene que cuidar de Tunks y Vegeta que contrajeron Varicela.

\- Uhh... pobres.- contestó.

-Si, lo sé...

Más tarde, la madre agarro a su pequeño y salio al bosque con su pareja. Les gustaba pasar tiempo junto al lago donde suelen entrenar.

\- Que estupenda tarde ¿No crees?- dijo Natsu

\- Hermosa...- dijo sin mucho animo.

\- Milk, cariño... ¿que tienes?- Preguntó.

\- Nada...- contestó.

\- ¿Es ese sueño otra vez?- preguntó nuevamente.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo con una mirada triste, en su rostro se podían notar ojeras de mal descanso. La chica había tenido sueños donde Goku regresa del mas allá, y los asesinaba a ambos.

\- Ohh Milk... No te preocupes... eso Jamas va a pasar.

\- ¡Tengo miedo Natsu!- gritó.- ¿Y que pasa si de verdad viene y nos quiere asesinar?

\- Milk, Milk...- la tranquilizó- No va pasar, jamás te haría algo así, nunca le quitaría su madre a Goten ni a Gohan, si los quiere a ellos, no lo haría...- dijo Natsu.

Milk miro al suelo y asintió con la cabeza.

\- En todo caso, yo soy el que tendría que tener miedo, Es el hombre mas fuerte del mundo, ¿Como crees que reaccionaria él cuando ve que otro cualquiera se junto con su esposa?... Yo soy el que esta muerto... No tengo futuro si el regresa.- hizo una pausa.- Pero... Sabiendo ésto... No podría dejarte, aunque me cueste la vida.- la miro serio.- Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo.

Milk comprendió lo mucho que Natsu la amaba, esta arriesgando su propia vida al estar con ella, ¿Que hombre, se juntaría con una mujer viuda con dos hijos, sabiendo que le puede costar la vida? Solo él, la Persona que Milk siempre quiso que Goku sea, pero se equivocó, Goku jamas cambió por ella y nunca lo haría.

\- Natsu jamas dejaré que te pase algo, si te lastima primero tendrá que hacérmelo a mi.- dijo decidida.

\- No Milk, tu debes preocuparte por tu familia, no por mi.- contestó.

\- Yo me voy a preocupar por quien yo quiera y no me regañes porque te irá mal...- dijo la morena.- Y si yo digo que te acompañare hasta la muerte lo haré...

Natsu le dedico una sonrisa y besó sus labios.- Está bien preciosa... juntos hasta el final...- volvió a besarla.

Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Pero, voy a secarte turno con mi psicólogo, quiero que veas ese tema de tu sueño...- habló él.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo loca?- preguntó enfadada.

\- No, claro que no...- dijo.

\- ¿Y por que crees que debo ir a Psicólogo?- preguntó.

\- Ese hombre, me ayudo a mi cuando tuve pesadillas con mis padres después de que murieron, es un gran hombre, te agradará...- dijo dándole confianza.

\- ¿Te ayudo con tus pesadillas?

\- Si... es muy buen Psicólogo.- contestó.

\- Está bien, si tu lo dices...- dijo Milk, luego miró a Goten que estaba sentado en su regazo y se preocupo.

\- Mi pequeño Goten, ¿Qué pasará si tu papá decide volver? ¿Goku te alejará de mi?- dijo la mujer.

El niño al escucharla, la mira y comienza a llorar.

\- No, no llores campeón.- cargó al niño.- Tu papá no les va a hacer nada malo, los cuidare aunque me cueste la vida.- dijo Natsu haciéndole cosquillas.

El niño lo miró y se pudo feliz.

\- Me parece que Goten te quiero mucho.- dijo ella.

\- Si, creo que le agrado, yo lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo.- dijo Natsu.

Goten se calla y balbucea palabras.

\- ¿Que?¿Que quiere decir bebe?- Dijo Milk, tratando de entender lo que el niño decía.

-Pa-pá.- concluyó el niño, y con sus manitas se aferro a Natsu como indicando que él era su padre.

La pareja abrió los ojos como platos sorprendidos por la acción de Goten.

\- Su... su primera palabra.-Tartamudeo Milk.

\- ¿Me... me dijo papá?- quedo paralizado.

\- Cree que eres su padre...- dijo Milk impresionada.

\- Parece que si...

La joven pareja quedo sin habla por un largo rato. Después de reaccionar jugaron con el pequeño Goten por el resto de la tarde.

* * *

Un miércoles Milk se encontraba en la recepción del Psicólogo, estaba nerviosa, nunca había ido con uno, tenía miedo de que le pusieran un chaleco de fuerza y la encierren.

\- Señorita, Milk, la esperan...- dijo la recepcionista.

\- Gracias.- contestó.

La morena entró.

\- Buenas tardes, señorita.- hablo un hombre canoso de avanzada edad.

\- Buenas tardes doctor.- contestó.

\- Mi nombre es Saburo Kanoe, soy el Psicólogo de Natsu, el me contó que no puedes dormir porque siempre tienes la misma pesadilla, cuéntame.- le dijo indicándole que tomara asiento.

\- Bueno mi esposo era un gran luchador, un día se fue y nunca quiso regresar, Tengo 2 hijos, y conocí a Natsu hace casi un año y ahora somos una pareja, pero hace meses que vengo soñando lo mismo.- hizo una pausa.- Sueño que un día mi esposo regresa y nos asesina a Natsu y a mi.- solloza.- No puedo dormir por eso vine para ver si usted me puede dar una solución.

\- Una pregunta, cada vez que sueñas... ¿Hay algún cambio en el sueño o es siempre el mismo?

\- Es siempre el mismo, bueno, no...- Se detuvo.- Siempre en el sueño hay un niño pequeño, un bebe, pero siempre cambia, una vez es un niño y en otro es una niña, eso es lo único que cambia.- Dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

\- ¿Y ese niño esta junto a ti o cerca tuyo?

\- Si... A poca distancia y no para de llorar.- contestó Milk.

\- Bueno al parecer el sueño esta hecho en base a tus miedos y preocupaciones, tienes miedo de que él vuelva y lo tome a mal tu relación Natsu ¿no es así?- preguntó.

Milk solo asintió.

\- Y lo del bebe me desconcierta, pero creo que tal vez es un deseo profundo y que aparece en tus sueños, dime... ¿Estas embarazada o en alguna ocasión pensaste en tener otro hijo?- preguntó Saburo.

\- No, no lo estoy... pero, debo admitir que cuando veo a Natsu con mis hijos, de como los quiere y los cuida como si fueran suyos, a veces me imagino lo que seria si tuviéramos un hijo propio.- Confesó Milk.

\- Esta claro que tu deseo se manifiesta en tu sueño, por lo tanto, el bebe que aparece es tu hijo y de Natsu y como no es determinado lo que quieres si es niño o niña, cambia de sexo cada vez que sueñas y que al parecer llora porque ustedes son asesinados.- Habló el doctor.

Milk quedo estática, ¿Acaso su mente le estaba diciendo que necesitaba tener otro hijo?

\- ¿Y que hago para no tenes esta pesadilla?- pregunto ella.

\- Bueno no se puede controlar los sueños con medicamentos ni con nada, la única que puede solucionarlo eres tú, debes superar lo de tu esposo, debes tener en claro que si regresa tu le dejaras en claro que decidiste comenzar una nueva vida con alguien mas... Y deberías cumplir tu deseo...- dijo mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿A que se refiere?- pregunto confundida.

\- A que, no es mala idea tener otro hijo...- dijo el doctor.

Ella no reacciono solo se quedo pensando._\- ¿Otro bebe...?.- pensó._

\- Te daré unas pastillas para que puedas descansar mejor, por si no puedes dormir, son para el insomnio.- dijo sacando unas pastillas de un armario que tenía atrás.

\- Gracias doctor...- Dijo Milk.

\- Quiero que vengas de vez en cuando, para ver como cambia el asunto, y si necesitas hablar sobre tu esposo ven cuando quieras- contestó.

El doctor la guió hacia la puerta y se despidieron, Milk volvió y esperaría que Natsu regrese del trabajo, ella no fue porque se pidió el día para ir al doctor.

-Milk, ya llegue, lamento la tardanza me tuve que quedar, hubo mucho trabajo hoy.- Dijo Natsu.- ¿Como te fue con el doctor?- se acercó a ella y le dio un beso.

-Bien, es bastante agradable.- dijo Milk.

\- Sabía que te agradaría, ahora cuéntame que te dijo.- habló Natsu.

La chica le contó lo que el doctor le dijo, evitando la parte del bebe que lloraba, no quería decírselo. Ella pensaba que tal vez no le agradaría esa idea, a demás todavía no estaba decidida en hacerlo o no.

\- Así que no le dije que Goku murió e la batalla contra Cell, podría haber echo un escándalo, solo le dije que se fue y nunca quiso regresar.- dejo Milk.

\- Me parece Bien.- Dijo Natsu.

\- Bueno estoy un poco cansada, voy a ducharme y a intentar dormir bien, La cena esta lista, espero que no te moleste que la hiciera mas temprano de lo normal, pero es solo por hoy.- dijo la chica.

\- Está bien, no me molesta.- Contestó.- Descansa, mas tarde iré contigo.- Se despidió de ella y cada uno siguió con lo suyo.


	12. Milk, tengo que hablarte

Capitulo N° 12: "Milk, tengo que hablarte"

Después de 1 mes la morena se encontraba en su habitación preparando algunas bolsas y cajas hasta que sonó el timbre, dejo sus actividades y bajó a atender.

\- Hola Milk.- saludo la peliazul.

\- Hola, me alegra que vinieras a ayudarme Bulma.- saludó.

\- No hay de que, ¿Y como estas con eso de tu pesadilla, mucho mejor?- preguntó.

\- Si un poco mejor ya no son tan frecuentes como antes, pero mi psicólogo dijo que para poder olvidar completamente a Goku tengo que deshacerme de todo lo que me recuerde a él, por eso te pedí que me ayudaras...-contestó.

\- Esta bien pero no tiremos sus cosas, solo saquemoslas de aquí...- dijo Bulma.

\- Es por eso que las estoy poniendo en estas cajas y bolsas, pero necesito la capsula que te pedí...- hablo la pelinegra.

\- Ahh, si aquí tienes...- le entregó la peliazul un estuche con capsulas a su amiga.- ¿Estuviste llorando?- pregunto al ver a su amiga con los ojos un poco hinchados.

\- Si, lo siento, es que no puedo evitar ver sus cosas y tener algún recuerdo...- dijo secándose un lagrima que se escapó de sus ojos.

\- Ohh Milk, Ya déjalo está muerto, no tiene sentido que pienses en él.- abrazó a su amiga.- ven, vamos a quitar toda esta ropa de aquí.

Las dos mujeres estuvieron varios minutos quitando las cosas de Goku de la habitación y poniéndolas en las capsulas. Después se prepararon un café y se sentaron en el patio a charlar.

\- ¿Ya se lo dijiste?- preguntó Bulma.

\- No, aún no, no se si de verdad sienta lo mismo que yo.- dijo Milk.

\- ¿Pero, el te ama no es así?- preguntó nuevamente.

\- Si, pero no se si me ama lo suficiente como para tener un hijo.- habló la pelinegra.

\- Ya verás que si, seria un gran paso para mantener tu mente ocupada en algo que no sea Goku.- dijo su amiga.

\- ¿Y que pensaran los niños? Bueno, Goten es un bebe todavía, no le importaría, ¿Pero Gohan? No quiero que se sienta olvidado o reemplazado...- dijo Milk.

\- No lo creo, te aseguro que Gohan se sentirá muy feliz de tener un nuevo hermanito o hermanita.- dijo Bulma.

\- Sería bueno saberlo.- contestó

\- Hablando de bebes, te recuerdo que este fin de semana celebraremos el Baby shower de 18 me ofrecí para hacerlo en mi casa, así que quiero verte ahí.- comentó la peliazul.

\- Claro que estaré ahí, nunca fui a una fiesta de esas, me gustaría saber como es.- dijo la chica.

\- Bueno si te decides a tener un bebe, tendrás tu propia fiesta.- le guiñó un ojo.- bueno amiga debo irme.

Las dos mujeres de despidieron y la peliazul subía a su nave y se marchó. Milk se quedo sentada en el patio imaginándose una vida con otros piesitos caminando por la casa.

* * *

Sábado por la tarde Dos mujeres conversaban en la cocina.

\- Odio ésta fiesta ¿Porque deje que Bulma me convenciera en venir?- se quejó una joven mujer de cabellos rubios.

\- Vamos 18 no seas tan antisocial, esta fiesta es para tu bebé, mira todos los regalos que te compraron.- hablo Milk.- Por cierto, quienes son estas mujeres, jamas las vi en mi vida.

\- Son empleadas de la Corporación Capsula, Bulma las invito para que no seamos nosotras 3 en la fiesta.- comentó 18 mientras tomaba un baso de jugo de naranja.

\- Ahh, ya veo... Bueno solo faltan 2 horas luego te podrás ir.- dijo Milk.

Milk tenia a Goten en sus brazos y se acerco a los hijos pequeños de las mujeres que habían traído a sus niños, para que Goten socializara con los chicos, Trunks ya había formado su grupo de amiguitos, por lo cual se sentó entre ellos y comenzó a jugar, pero tan solo un minuto entre niños aumentaba mas su deseo de ser madre nuevamente. Pero tendría que esperar para ver que tan seria era su relación con Natsu y cómo tomaría Gohan la idea de un nuevo integrante en la familia.

* * *

Pasaron 30 días y Milk todavía no sabía si decirle a Natsu la verdad, últimamente el hombre estuvo actuando bastante raro, le ocultaba algo, y cada vez que quería comentarle lo que pasaba se arrepentía y no decía nada, esta actitud comenzó a asustar a la chica, tenía miedo de que le confesara que ya no quería estar más junto a ella.

Una tarde recibieron la noticia de que 18 dio a luz a su bebita, y ya la habían dado de alta, Bulma organizó una fiesta sorpresa para cuando regresaran a Kame House, y como algunos se lo esperaron 18 se asustó cuando vio de repente a todos en la casa y casi destruye el lugar, por suerte el caos fue detenido por Krilin que logro tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Felicidades!- dijeron todos y alzaron sus copas en celebración a la recién nacida.

\- Que hermosa niña... Muchas felicidades.- dijo Nastu con la bebe en brazos.- Quisiera que fueras mi hija.- Comentó.

Bulma al escuchar eso no pudo evitar darle unos golpes en el brazo a Milk, mostrandole que el hombre si tenia interés en tener un hijo.

\- ¡Basta Bulma!- susurró Milk.

\- Milk deberías decirle, ¿Qué no ves que quiere ser padre?- susurró la peliazul.

\- Se ve que te agradan los niños.- comentó Krilin.

\- Mucho, siempre quise tener una familia.- contestó Natsu.

\- Deberías tener, creo que seras un gran padre.- dijo Bulma.

Milk le hizo muecas para que se callara, ella obedeció después de largar una risita.

\- Tal vez considere, en hacerlo.- Dijo Natsu.

Milk estaba en el ultimo lugar donde que quisiera estar, sus mejillas estaban totalmente coloradas. Después de cenar todos decidieron irse temprano debían dejar que los nuevos padres descansaran con su bebita recién nacida.

* * *

Cuando la familia Son llego a la casa y los niños se durmieron Natsu entro a la habitación donde estaba Milk.

\- Milk, tengo que hablarte.- dijo con el semblante serio.- Ven conmigo...- volvió a hablar con voz fría.

\- ¿A donde quieres ir?- preguntó confundida.

\- Solo ven...- contestó secamente.

La pareja emprendió vuelo hasta que llegaron a una hermosa playa iluminada por la luz de la luna.

\- Que hermoso lugar, ¿Por que me traes aquí?

\- Escucha...- se detuvo.- tengo que decirte algo muy importante, pero nunca me atreví a comentártelo, porque no sabia como reaccionarías.- se acercó a ella con la mirada seria.

Los temores de Milk se estaban convirtiendo en realidad, la iba a dejar, la abandonaría y tal vez la expulsaría del trabajo. La chica cerro los ojos esperando lo peor, pasaron los instantes que le parecieron horas y deicidio abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse con su pareja hincada de un pie con algo entre sus manos.

\- Milk... ¿Te casarías conmigo?- abrió sus manos y en ellas se encontraba un estuche que contenía un anillo dorado con un pequeño diamante que encandecía mas que cualquier estrella.

\- Ohh Natsu... Claro que si.- la chica comenzó a llorar de felicidad.- Creí que me abandonarías...

\- ¿Como podría abandonarte? tú me hechizastate en cuerpo y alma, te amo Milk...- Dijo Natsu poniéndose de pie para abrasarla con fuerza.

La chica lloró en sus brazos por un largo tiempo y ambos sellaron su compromiso haciendo el amor bajo la luz de la luna.


	13. Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre

Capitulo N° 13: "Que hable ahora o que calle para siempre..."

_" Los pájaros entonaban sus melodías, la brisa de la primavera agitaba suavemente los arboles tomando posesión sobre las flores que viajaban con el viento hasta caer en el altar, donde un apuesto joven de cabellos dorados y ojos cual esmeralda esperaba de blanco frente a la multitud, a la bella mujer de cabellos color azabache y ojos del mismo color que se acercaba lentamente al compás de la canción que acompañaba su entrada. Mientras la pareja de blanco, que acaparaba la atención de la gente, escuchaba al hombre que uniría sus vidas frente a todos, para toda la eternidad en espera de poder enunciar las palabras de aceptación, un resplandor cegador iluminó el lugar donde se encontraban todos los espectadores de cierta boda, un viento de tormenta azotó con fuerza y desde el cielo una bola de fuego caía a toda velocidad hasta quedar suspendida sobre la pareja que se mantenía abrazada por el temor. Los ojos de la chica se humedecieron al presenciar como una figura familiar de cabellos puntiagudos se formaba frente a ella. Un hombre de cabellos alborotados que en su rostro se formaba un gesto de furia y enojo, en sus manos dos esferas de energía se formaron con la intención de ser arrojadas contra la pareja que era consumida por el miedo. La joven se paró con la intención de hablarle al hombre que quería acabar con su vida, pero solo pudo decir una cosa antes de ser consumida por la esfera de energía que se le fue arrojada. -¡NO GOKU, NO LO HAGAS...!"_

-¡NO GOKU, NO... NOO!

\- ¡Milk, Milk despierta!- le gritó la chica de pelos azules.

\- ¡QUE!¡QUE PASÓ! - despertó la morena con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Otra vez ese sueño?- preguntó.

\- Si, pero ésta vez fue distinto.

\- Bueno ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en eso... Ahora debes prepararte.- dijo emocionada la chica mientras levantaba con sus manos un bello vestido blanco.

\- Si tienes razón Bulma, me voy a casar en 2 horas.- dijo la mujer mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

\- Bueno la ducha ya esta lista, báñate y luego que empiece la fiesta.- dijo divertida Bulma.

Una hora y media después en su habitación estaba una hermosa mujer de blanco, su vestido era simple pero elegante con su escote princesa y ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cadera que luego caía hasta el piso con una cola larga pero no tan exagerada, su cabellos ondulados hasta la cintura y un velo sobre su rosto, estaba simplemente bella.

\- Milk estas hermosa.- dijo la chica de pelos azules a punto de llorar de la emoción.

\- Gracias Bulma, sin ti hubiera sido un desastre.

\- No hay de que, siempre estaré para ti amiga...- contestó.

\- Bueno es la hora de la verdad.- habló decidida.

En el patio de la casa todo estaba listo, el lugar estaba ambientado para la boda, parecía de un cuento de hadas, con flores y todo lo demás, un bello atardecer le daba el toque mágico. Ya estaban presentes todos Los guerreros z, hasta el gruñón de Vegeta, Gohan no podía esperar a ver a Milk, el niño estaba muy contento por el compromiso de su Madre, hacia mucho que no era feliz y si casarse con Natsu cambiaría a su madre, también lo cambiaría a él. Todos tomaron asiento, era hora de comenzar con la boda, Natsu estaba en el altar vestido con su esmoquin blanco, 18 y Bulma sintieron una gran envida de Milk, Natsu era un hombre muy apuesto, ésto ocasionó los celos de Krilin y Vegeta. Al instante los presentes miraron hacia atrás para encontrarse con la anfitriona del lugar, Los guerreros quedaron paralizados la Mujer ante sus ojos los había dejado boquiabierta, pero el mas impactado fue Natsu todo le parecía un sueño, un sueño que se hacia realidad, estaba por contraer matrimonio con la mujer perfecta para él.

Milk caminó sobre la alfombra hacia el altar, pasando entre los invitados que la observaban perdidos en su esplendor. La novia se acercaba despacio al compás de la canción matrimonial, tenía miedo, su reciente sueño la estaba atormentando, sentía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento, pero continuó su camino hasta llegar a su destino, Natsu se dio cuenta de sus nervios y la tomo de la mano para brindarle tranquilidad, ella como respuesta le sonrió.

La chica ignoraba por completo las palabras del sacerdote, no podía evitar mirar hacia todos lados por miedo a que Goku aparezca a arruinar la boda, y por un instante la chica a lo lejos pudo ver la imagen de un hombre de cabellos negros y su esposa jugando junto a su pequeño niño con cola de 4 años, no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas ante un recuerdo tan especial para la chica. Sintió derepente una culpa demasiado grande, sus deseos de casarse con Natsu comenzaron a desaparecer y peor fue cuando ese recuerdo se desvaneció quedando la figura del hombre que la miraba con desprecio y le decía con frialdad: "Como pudiste Milk..." luego esa imagen desapareció...

\- No Goku, no te vallas.- susurraba entre lagrimas, luego algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- Y tu Milk... ¿aceptas a Natsu como esposo, en la salud y la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe?- preguntó el sacerdote.

\- Yo...- dudo por un instante, acaparando la atención de todos los presentes.- Yo... si acepto.- concluyó Milk.

\- Muy bien, si hay alguien que se opone a éste matrimonio, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre...- dijo el Sacerdote. Milk en lo mas profundo de su corazón deseaba que Goku viniera del otro mundo y se opusiera a la boda, pero como se lo esperaba, nada sucedió, destruyendo toda esperanza de amor que pudo haber tenido Milk en algún momento.- Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, novio puede besar a la novia.- Natsu quitó el velo de la cara de su esposa y se sorprendió al ver a la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos. Milk sonrió con tal de que todos piensen que su llanto era por la felicidad de su boda. La pareja se besó y luego comenzó la celebración.

Todo el mundo celebró y felicitó a la pareja recién casada, fue una noche de risas y regocijos, Milk poco a poco fue olvidando su pesadilla de la tarde, ya que entendió que si Goku de verdad la amaba hubiera sabido que se estaba por casar y lo hubiese impedido, esto rompió el corazón de la chica, pero no tenía porque enojarse ni llorar, ya no había motivo, Hoy la mujer rompió su luto, ahora es la señora Ox Milk de Kymura, no mas el apellido Son, nunca mas...

Después de la celebración Milk y Natsu se despidieron de los niños.

\- Pórtate bien Gohan y realiza todas tus tareas.- Dijo Milk a su hijo mayor.

\- Si mama.- contestó.

\- Bulma gracias por cuidar de mis hijos mientras no estamos.- le habló a su amiga.

\- Claro que si Milk, no te preocupes.- contestó la peliazul.

\- has hecho mucho por mi, te lo agradezco con todo el corazón.- Abrazó a su amiga.

\- Estaré para cuando lo necesites.- se acercó a su oído y le susurró.- Es pero que se diviertan haciendo bebes.

\- Que atrevida eres Bulma.- ambas mujeres rieron. La morena abrazó por largo rato a su bebe y luego se lo entregó a su amiga.

\- Cuida a tu hermano, campeón.- Le dijo Natsu a Gohan.

\- Claro que si...- Gohan abrazó inesperadamente a su padrastro, Natsu correspondió sin dudarlo, a todos los presentes le enterneció mucho esa escena. El hombre le dio un beso en la frente a Goten y se subió al convertible junto a su esposa. Se despidieron de todos y se marcharon a su luna de miel.

* * *

\- Que bello es París.- dijo Milk mientras veía la famosa ciudad del amor desde la ventana del avión.

\- Sabía que te gustaría.- dijo Natsu.- Ademas hice reservaciones en el mejor Hotel de París

\- Ohh Natsu que feliz soy, no puedo creer que seamos marido y mujer.- dijo mientras se apoyaba en los hombros de su pareja.

\- Milk, me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo, con tal solo estar a mi lado.- le dijo su esposo. Ella se sonrojó y lo besó dulcemente, luego miro por la ventana nuevamente.

Unos minutos después estaban en la recepción del hotel Natsu buscó las llaves de la habitación mientras que Milk observaba cada detalle del esplendor que radiaba la recepción.

\- Cariño ven.- le habló a su esposa mostrandole las llaves de la recamara.- Vamos, que ya están llevando las maletas a la habitación. Milk dejo lo que estaba haciendo para ir con su esposo, sabia que una gran velada la esperaba.

Ya en la habitación Natsu tomo unas copas con Champagne, Buscó a su mujer que se encontraba en el balcón observado maravillada la Torre Eiffel a lo lejos.

\- Ten Milk.- le entregó la copa.- Brindemos por nuestro matrimonio.

\- Me parece bien.- la pareja chocó las copas causando un agudo sonido, luego se quedaron ahí observando la vista que les brindaba el hotel.

El hombre no podía ocultar el deseo hacerle él amor a su esposa, por lo tanto se acerco por detrás a la joven y comenzó a besar su nuca, haciendo que Milk sintiera un escalofrío, pero largo un gemido casi audible cuando su esposo apoyó su creciente erección contra sus glúteos. La chica entendió la indirecta a la perfección y se dio media vuelta para quedar de frente a él, le sonrió con malicia y lo besó apasionadamente,el joven de cabellos rubios correspondió y alzó a su esposa para meterla dentro de la habitación, la posicionó en la cama y se miraron fijamente por un rato.

Natsu fue quien tomo lo iniciativa y le comenzó a quitar la ropa a su compañera dejándola completamente desnuda, desde sus labios fue descendiendo besando cada parte de su cuerpo, Milk gimió cuando sintió a su hombre explorando su parte intima con su lengua.

-Ahh... Sii Ahh... si ¡Así!- gritaba la ex viuda.

Luego de un rato Natsu se posiciono sobre ella, la chica recuperando el aliento le quitó la ropa a su esposo, al hombre se le erizó la piel cuando sintió las delicada manos de la chica acariciar su duro miembro.

-Aarrgghh...- soltó Natsu un gemido ronco.

\- ¿Te gusta...No es así? - Milk dejó que Natsu se recostara en la cama para poder estar arriba de él.- Hora es mi turno.

Milk besó sus fuertes pectorales y descendió hasta su erecto pene, pasó su lengua alrededor de la punta del órgano masculino. Ella tomo su miembro y lo adentró a su boca parecía una experta en eso, pero era la primera vez que lo intentaba, cerró la boca y comenzó a moverse rosando sus labios aprisionándolos contra el miembro de Natsu, quien gemía despacio muy a gusto por la acción de su mujer.

\- Ahh Milk...- intento salir de la boca de su amante pero, la chica se negó, parecía beber con placer cada gota de sus semilla.

El hombre quiso contra atacar a Milk, entonces cuando ella sacó su miembro de la boca, Natsu posicionó a la chica por debajo y comenzó a besas sus senos mientras la penetraba con fuerza.

\- Ahh Natsu, yo... yo quiero.- se detuvo agitada.

\- Lo... que quieras...- dijo entrecortado mientras succionaba sus pezones.

\- Yo quiero... quiero un bebé...-concluyó Milk. El joven luchador abrió los ojos cual plato y se separó de ella, no creía en lo que le había dicho, miró a su pareja, pera ver en su rostro una sonrisa tierna y dulce, como poder negarse ante tan bellos ojos.

\- ¿Milk... quieres que tengamos... un hijo?.- habló un poco agitado.

Ella se limito a sonreír con ternura, asintiendo a su pregunta.

\- Ohh Milk... no sabes cuanto deseaba que me lo pidieras.- besó fuertemente sus labios, sus lenguas se entrelazaban conociendo cada rincón de la boca del otro.

Milk sin pensarlo dos veces abrió sus piernas dándole paso nuevamente al joven para unirse a ella.

\- Hazme el amor... como nunca antes... hazme gritar una y otra vez.- pidió a susurro la pelinegra.

Natsu obedeció sus deseos entrando de una fuerte envestida en ella.

\- Ahhh... Ahhhhh- gemían los dos con cada entrada y salida.

\- Más, más... ¡MÁS!- suplicaba Milk desesperara.

El hombre salió de ella y con sus manos agarro su cuerpo y la giró quedando boca abajo, la chica pasó su trasero rosando con el firme miembro de Natsu con la intención de mostrarle que no quería esperar ni un solo minuto más. Él tomo las caderas de Milk y la penetró con fuerza, ambos gemían de un insignificante dolor que poco a poco se transformaba en placer, los movimientos del joven rubio fueron aumento, haciendo estremecer a su esposa.

El coito duró por horas hasta que la pareja recién casada acabo con sus energías, después de caer rendidos Milk le contó su sueño a Natsu.

\- ¿Por que no no me dijiste que en tu sueños ese bebé era porque deseabas tener uno?- preguntó el hombre.

\- No lo se, tal vez porque no estaba muy seguro de lo que sentía, a demás no sabía como decírtelo, tenia miedo de que no quisieras.- contestó la chica aferrada a su esposo.

\- Bueno, debo confesar que me impresione al principio, pero es lo que yo siempre desee, formar una familia.- dijo mientras acariciaba los cabellos oscuros de la chica.

\- Ahora estamos casados, podemos hacerlo sin nada que se nos oponga.- dijo feliz y decidida.

\- Milk, todavía no puedo creer que seas mi esposa.- dijo dándole un beso.

\- Dime Milk Kymura.- agregó con una sonrisa, antes de que ambos caigan en un profundo sueño.


	14. Nunca más

Capitulo N° 14: "Nunca más"

Pasaron 7 meses, la morena derramaba su angustia sobre una manta suave de color rosa su corazón sufría una gran depresión. En la cocina un chico de 15 años recién cumplidos se aferraba a su pequeño hermanito, deseando con toda su alma que la depresión de su madre cesara pronto. En el patio un hombre derramaba alguna que otra lagrima, su mujer estaba sufriendo y no podía hacer nada, cada vez que quería acercarse a ella, la chica se negaba.

\- Natsu...- aterrizó en el patio la mejor amiga de la joven que lloraba en su recamara.

\- Bulma, ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó el hombre secando sus lagrimas.

\- Vine a ver como está ella... ¿Sigue en su habitación?- dijo la peliazul.

\- Si lleva más de una semana allí.- dijo angustiado.- Ya no se que más hacer, no quiere ver a nadie.

\- Pobre Milk, ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?- contestó Bulma muy dolida.

* * *

La luchadora si acerca al espejo de su habitación, en su reflejo ve como su mirada estaba destruida, Sus ojeras extensas y oscuras, sus ojos hinchados y de un intenso color carmín, sus labios resecos y lastimados, su figura delgada y débil cualquier contacto brusco podría quebrarla en dos. Ella pasa su mano por su vientre y no puede evitar llorar nuevamente cuando un recuerdo invade su mente.

**_Flash-Back_**

\- ¿Es niña?¿Voy a tener una hermanita?- preguntó con entusiasmo Gohan.

\- Así es tendré una bebita... No te lo dijimos antes, era una sorpresa, hace dos semanas que lo sabemos...- dijo muy alegre la madre mientras se acariciaba su vientre ya abultado.

\- Que bueno ¿Y como se llamara?- preguntó curioso.

\- Bueno no lo se, todavía no lo pensa...- la chica se detuvo cuando su vista comenzó a nublarse.

-¿Mama?- se asustó Gohan.

Lo ultimo que vio la mujer fue como su visión se puso totalmente blanca. Cuando recobró la conciencia, se sorprendió al ver que estaba en una camilla, de repente supo que se encontraba en un hospital. Y casi sufre un infarto cuando ve que su vientre estaba completamente plano.

\- Milk, que bueno que despertaste.- habló Natsu con un aspecto bastante amargado pero feliz de verla despertar, estaba sucio, y parecía no haber dormido por largo tiempo.

-¿Qué hago aquí?¿Que te pasó?¿Porque estoy mas flaca?- Lanzó preguntas desesperada.

\- Milk, Milk...- la detuvo.- Cálmate, no es fácil de decírtelo.

La chica se cayó y escuchó atentamente.

\- Te descompusiste y perdiste el conocimiento, por eso estas aquí...-dijo Natsu, parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta.- Y la bebé... Bueno...- Pasó sus manos por detrás de la nuca en muestra de cansancio, luego soltó un pesado suspiro.

-¿Qué le pasó?¿Donde está?- dijo alterada.

El hombre la miró a los ojos y ella pudo visualizar como aquellos ojos verdes se volvían cristalinos.- Ya no está... - concluyó Natsu perdiéndose con la mirada al piso mientras las lagrimas caían sin cesar.

Ella no contestó, entró en un estado de shock que parecía eterno, no lloraba, no hacía ningún tipo de mueca, pareciera que ni siquiera respiraba. Pasaron varios minutos y Natsu pudo sentir un susurro proveniente de la chica.

\- Cómo paso...- dijo en voz baja mirando a ningún lado en especifico.

\- te desmallaste y al caer te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza contra la mesa y quedaste inconsciente, entraste en un coma, estuviste 2 meses sin reacción alguna, creí que jamas despertarías... Pero no me atrevía a dejarte sola.- dijo Natsu.

\- Pregunté ¿qué pasó con la bebe?- Interrumpió sin darle importancia a lo recientemente dicho por el hombre, aún con la mirada perdida.

\- Bueno... Los médicos quisieron verificar si el embarazo estaba bien, pero descubrieron que el corazón de la bebe ya no latía... y no fue por lo que te pasó, la niña había muerto hacia días, no se sabe exactamente porque sucedió, se dice que la bebe pudo tener alguna malformación genética y murió, pero no había ninguna anomalía en tu útero y demás que hubieran provocado eso.- Dijo con la voz quebrada pasaron los segundos y ninguno decía nada.- Mi niña, mi pobre niña.- Natsu rompió el llanto, pero en silencio.

Milk cuando escuchó estas palabras, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos, ya no veía las lagrimas se lo impedían, éstas caían sin control dejando una extensa hilera húmeda en su rostro, ella no reacciono en limpiarlas, solo dejó que cayeran como una cascada.

\- Milk, lo... lo siento.- dijo retornando su mirada a la morena, y al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, comprendió que capas que necesitaba estar sola por un tiempo. Beso con cariño su frente y salió de la habitación.

**_Fin del flash-back._**

Milk se acercó a la cuna que tenía preparada para su hija, tomó una pequeña muñeca que le pertenecía a ella cuando era niña.

\- Me hubiese gustado que la tuvieras.- Miró por la ventana y cayó rendida en su cama rompiendo nuevamente el llanto.

\- Milk...- habló una voz femenina por el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Que quieres... Bulma...- respondió con pereza.

\- Por favor, sal de ahí, tienes que comer algo.- dijo con calma.

\- No quiero...- contestó simplemente.

\- Vamos cariño ven, sabes que me duele verte así.- ésta vez fue Natsu quien habló.

\- No quiero...- volvió a repetir.

Natsu cansado de siempre la misma respuesta, intento abrir la puerta y al ver que estaba cerrada, de un golpe la tiro abajo.

\- ¡DÉJENME SOLA!- les gritó con la poca voz que tenia.

\- No Milk, no voy a dejarte otro día aquí.- dijo seriamente.

\- Él tiene razón, deberías hacerle caso.- habló Bulma.

\- No quiero salir, ya no quiero hacer nada.- contestó la pelinegra.

\- Por favor, no digas eso, ya no te sientas así.- dijo la chica.

\- ¡Y COMO ME VOY A SENTIR, TU NO PASASTE POR ÉSTO ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS, NADIE ME ENTIENDE LO QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO!- Gritó la desdichada mujer.

\- ¡BASTA MILK! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO! ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE TE HAGAS LA ÚNICA VICTIMA, ¿CREES QUE YO NO ESTOY SUFRIENDO? ¡SABES QUE TAMBIÉN ERA MI HIJA! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE NO TE ENTENDEMOS!- renegó Natsu a su esposa tomándola de los hombros con fuerza.

Milk solo le limito a caer lentamente en el suelo sobre sus rodillas, mojando el piso con sus lagrimas.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué no estoy como tu... con esa terrible depresión? Porque cada vez que quiero llorar , tirar todo, romper todo y maldecir todo y a todos...Cuando quiero hacerlo pienso en los niños...- dijo Natsu mirando a la mujer sentada en el suelo.- Milk se que perdimos a nuestra niña, pero todavía tienes a tus dos hijos, a ellos les falta su madre, Gohan necesita que vuelvas a sonreír cada mañana... Y Goten él te necesita mas que nadie, solo tiene 3 años y tu los dejas abandonados...- concluyó Natsu.

Estas palabras tocaron a Milk en lo mas profundo, estaba paralizada, él tenía razón había olvidado por completo a sus hijos. Ella se sintió tan culpable que que solo pudo lanzar un gemido de dolor, como si le hubieran clavado una estaca en el corazón. Bulma al presenciar su dolor se arrodilla junto a ella y la abraza.

\- Lo...Lo siento.- dijo Milk.- Perdónenme, por favor.- concluyó llorando.

\- No te preocupes Milk, ya pasó...- alentó la peliazul.

Milk se levantó despacio, no tenía muchas energías y caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, seguida de los dos presentes.

\- Gohan, Goten...- les hablo cuando pudo verlos sentados en el sofá.

\- ¡Mamá!- se entusiasmó Gohan al ver a su madre fuera de la habitación, tomó a su hermano y corrió hacia ella, el pequeño Goten llora de la felicidad, al verla después de tanto tiempo.

\- Ohh mis hijos...- los abrazó con sus pocas fuerzas mientras largaba algunas lagrimas.- Perdónenme, estaba tan hundida en mi depresión que me olvidé de ustedes.- les habló a sus niños.- Espero que me entiendan, les prometo que no volverá a pasar.

\- Está bien mamá, no te preocupes.- dijo Gohan. Natsu de acerca y los abraza uniendo mas la familia, Bulma conmovida por la escena supuso que Milk ahora si comería algo, y se puso a preparar la comida.

Después de cenar Bulma regresó a su casa y los niños descansaban tranquilos de ver a su madre devuelta con un poco de animo en sus actividades cotidianas. En la habitación matrimonial la pareja de esposos yacía en su cama. Natsu pudo notar que la chica a su lado lloraba en silencio.

\- Milk...- hablo Natsu.

\- ¿Mmm?- contestó Milk.

\- No llores más preciosa.- rogó su compañero.

\- Perdóname, no puedo evitarlo.- dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas.- Es que...Ni siquiera pude tenerla en mis brazos.

\- Yo tampoco Milk... Yo tampoco.- Contestó Natsu.- Pero al menos está en un lugar mejor.

\- Si lo sé.- susurro.

\- Podemos intentarlo de nuevo, si quieres.- Dijo Natsu con tal de animarla, pero no funcionó.

\- No Natsu, no lo haré, nunca mas, desde ahora voy a cuidarme.- Dijo decidida pero muy dolida.- No pondré en riesgo otra pequeña vida, ademas, no podría soportarlo.

\- Entiendo...- Contestó.- Como quieras princesa.- besó con ternura su frente.

\- Soy muy feliz así, tengo dos hermosos hijos y un esposo que me ama, no puedo pedir nada más.- dijo aferrándose a su hombre.

\- Yo también soy muy feliz, así los niños ya son como mis propios hijos... Los amo, y mucho...- Dijo Natsu.

\- Ellos también te adoran, para Gohan nadie reemplazará a su padre, pero te puedo asegurar que te quiere mucho, y el pequeño Goten... Bueno él cree que eres su padre.- Se ríe.

\- Si, ese niño tiene algo que me hace feliz...- dijo Natsu.

Milk se conmovió ante ese comentario.- Me alegra saber eso.- besa con mucho cariño a su pareja y juntos se acomodan para descansar. Natsu se durmió rápido Milk no podía conseguir el sueño.

A las 3 de la madrugada se levantó y se acercó silenciosamente a la cuna que aun estaba a la izquierda de su cama. La contempló por largo rato, tomó una pequeña manta rosada que había dentro y salió volando por la ventana sin rumbo fijo.

Luego de sobrevolar el terreno aterrizó en la playa donde Natsu le propuso matrimonio. Se sentó sobre una roca y miró el mar hasta que el sol comenzaba a asomarse mientras acariciaba con ternura la mantita que hubiese pertenecido a su hija.

En un momento Milk recordó una canción que su madre le cantaba cuando dormía:

_"Vamos mi niña,_

_ya es hora de dormir,_

_deja que la nube_

_te arrulle a ti._

_Vamos mi niña,_

_ya es hora de partir,_

_al reino de los sueños,_

_donde serás muy feliz."_

Milk no podía dejar de llorar susurrando una y otra vez la canción de su madre.

\- Mi pequeña niña, tal vez no estaré contigo pero tu abuela cuidará de ti, es hora de que te deje ir, aunque no te halla visto pude sentirte y quiero que sepas que siempre estarás en mi corazón.

Se paró de la roca, secó sus lagrimas y levantó la manta con su mano dejando así que la ráfaga de viento de la lleve lejos de ahí con rumbo al mar.- Te amo mi niña, descansa en paz.


	15. Hola Goku

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_El capitulo 15 y 16 se lo dedico como regalo de cumpleaños a mi quería amiga Pau-MilkDBZ espero que la hayas pasado GENIAL... Vos me apoyaste en con esta historia desde el principio, gracias por tu gran ayuda... Se te quiere mucho :3_**

**_También le mando un gran saludo a moiraDBZ, Guest y a Lizzie2926 por aguantarme tanto tiempo, se que estuvieron esperando la aparición de Goku, pues espero que les guste._**

**_Saludos :)_**

* * *

Capitulo N ° 14: "Hola Goku"

Después de la trágica pérdida de Milk, 4 años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, La familia vivió este periodo muy feliz, ahora Gohan comenzó la preparatoria y conoció a Videl.

_Planeta del Gran Kaio._

\- Uranai Baba ¿Que haces por aquí?- preguntó un hombre de baja estatura y de color turquesa.

\- Buenos días Kaiosama.- habló la anciana que flotaba sobre su esfera de cristal.- Vengo a ofrecerle una cosa a Goku... ¿Dónde esta él?

\- A ésta hora siempre toma una siesta en aquella colina debajo de un árbol.- Señaló Kaiosama.- Vamos con él.

Goku descansaba tranquilamente después de su largo entrenamiento diario, desde que murió no ha tenido nada mas que hacer que entrenar y entrenar.

\- Hey Goku despierta ...- Kaiosama habló.

\- ¿Eh?¿Que pasa?.- Habló el hombre de cabellos alborotados mientras largaba un fuerte bostezo.

-Uranai Baba vino a verte.- él contestó.

\- ¡Hola Uranai Baba, tanto tiempo sin verte! ¿A que has venido?- dijo Goku con su habitual personalidad de niño bueno.

\- Hola Goku, he venido a comentarte que dentro de unos días se hará el torneo de artes marciales en la tierra ¿Te gustaría participar, sé que Gohan tiene planeado participar? Recuerda que yo puedo llevar a los muertos a la tierra solo por un día.- comentó la anciana.

\- ¡Es verdad! recuerdo que llevaste a la tierra a mi abuelito cuando era niño, y ahora que lo recuerdo me parece bien que pueda ir al torneo, ¡Estoy ansioso por conocer peleadores nuevos!- Dijo emocionado Goku

\- Además podrás ver a tu Familia.- dijo Kaiosama.

\- Ahh, si es cierto, lo había olvidado...- habló.- Bueno creo que será mejor que hable con ellos para comentarles que iré al torneo.- Kaiosama, déjame comunicarme con Gohan.

\- Está bien muchacho, pon tu mano en mi hombro.- contestó el hombre de baja estatura, mientra buscaba con sus antenas el ki de Gohan.

\- Ahh que bien está con Bulma y Vegeta.- se alegró, escuchó la conversación de ellos y luego decidió participar en ella para avisarles sobre su próximo viaje a la tierra. Al terminar una gran sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- ¡GENIAL! Será mejor que me valla a entrenar, tendré que hacerlo lo mejor que pueda si quiero ganar contra Vegeta, se ve que se ha puesto muy fuerte.- Dijo mientras comenzaba a pre-calentar.

-¿Oye Goku? ¿Ya pasó ese fuerte dolor en el pecho?- preguntó Kaiosama.

\- Si, un poco, ya no es tan frecuente como antes... Bueno me voy, adiós Uranai Baba gracias por todo.- Se alejó el pelinegro.

* * *

_Montaña Paoz_

En la pequeña casa entre las montañas un fuerte sonido de platos cayendo al suelo se escuchó por todo el terreno. Una mujer de cabellos color azabache estaba tendida en el piso con la mirada perdida al techo.

\- ¡Mamá, Mamá!- Gritó un pequeño niño de 7 años.- ¿Qué te pasa mamá?- preguntó desesperado.

\- Milk por favor, responde.- habló un hombre mientra la levantaba en sus brazos.

\- Me parece que la noticia no le gustó mucho que digamos.- Habló Gohan un poco nervioso.

\- ¿Que no le gusto? Se desmayó... Es obvio que no le gusto.- contestó Natsu con los nervios al máximo.

\- ¿Papá que le pasó a mamá?- preguntó el niño idéntico a Goku.

\- No le pasó Nada malo, solo se desmalló, llevemosla a la cama.- Contestó el hombre mientras llevaba a su mujer a la habitación.

Cuando la recostó en la cama, unos minutos después despertó exaltada, observó detenidamente como los hombres de la casa la observaban un poco asustados, la chica comprendió que no era una pesadilla y unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos, solo pudo aferrarse a su esposo con fuerza.

\- Mamá perdoname por la noticia, pero tenía que decirte, tarde o temprano él vendría.- dijo Gohan.

\- ¿Quien vendrá?¿Quien es ese Goku que tanto hablan?- preguntó el niño con ingenuidad.

\- Nadie Goten, no es nadie importante.- Milk tomó a su hijo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

\- Creo que es hora de irte a dormir Goten.- Habló Natsu.

\- Si papa, adiós a todos.- El niño salio de la habitación.

\- ¿Mamá, No le dirás a Goten que Goku es su papá?

\- No lo se Gohan, y tampoco sé si se lo diré a él.- contestó la mujer.

\- Va a ser imposible ocultárselo a Goku él niño es idéntico a él, y se notará a leguas de que es saiyajin.- Dijo Natsu.

\- Tienes razón.- contestó ella.

\- Ademas Creo que Goten también sospechara, especialmente el "parecido" entre ellos.- Señaló Gohan.

\- Ya veré que hago.- Dijo Milk.

\- Bueno, mejor me voy con Goten.- salió de la habitación el hijo mayor, supo que capas que su madre necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

\- Milk, pero lo que que más te preocupa es tu ...- habló su esposo.- no tengas miedo no va a pasar nada malo, nunca te abandonaré.

\- No puedo evitarlo, mi peor pesadilla se está volviendo realidad, él regresara, y quien sabe como reaccionará cuando te vea y más cuando se entere de que nos casamos.- Milk comenzó a temblar.

\- Eso no importa Milk, pase lo que pase recuerda, Juntos hasta el final.- Dijo Natsu.

Ella recordó esa frase y le sonrió, lo besó y se quedaron allí en la habitación recostados en la cama.

Al fin llegó el día tan esperado por algunos y no tan ansiado por otros. Milk se vistió con un vestido azul oscuro con un en escote bastante atrevido que resaltaba sus grandes atributos tenía un cinturón blanco y la falda caía hasta los tobillos con una abertura a la derecha. Natsu se puso su camisa Blanca con cuellera negra y mangas del mismo color, y unos jeans de color negro. Los chicos se vistieron con su ropa de combate, Gohan como el Gran Saiyaman y Goten un con gi de combate idéntico al de Goku, el niño siempre utilizó ese atuendo por petición de Gohan, su hermano le recordaba tanto a su padre que le pidió a Milk que le regalara una vestimenta parecida a la de Goku, sin que el chiquito se entere la verdadera razón.

Ya en la nave de Bulma, se dirigieron a la isla donde se realizaba el torneo.

\- ¿Cariño que vas a hacer con Goten?¿ Le dirás que Goku es su padre?- Le susurró Natsu al oído de su esposa.

\- No, el no sabrá nada, se lo diré a su padre pero le rogaré que respete mi decisión y no diga nada.- Contestó en voz baja.

\- Espero que lo tome bien.- concluyó Natsu.

Después de unos minutos todos caminaban buscando con la vista a una persona en especial. Milk experimentaba toda clase de sentimientos, Furia, miedo, felicidad, ansias y demás, la chica en lo mas profundo de su corazón estaba contenta de que Goku regresara, pero luego recuerda su matrimonio con Natsu y su semblante cambiaba.

\- ¿Milk, necesitas algo?- Preguntó Natsu cuando vio como la piel de su esposa se tornaba pálida.

\- No, es que estoy nerviosa.- Dijo mientra jugaba con las manos que sudaban sin cesar.- No se si debería estar aquí.

\- Entonces vamos a casa, le diré a Bulma que cuide de Goten y que le explique todo a Goku.- Dijo Natsu mientras la tomaba de la cintura por miedo a que se desmaye.

\- Si creo que...- Milk Intentó hablar pero fue interrumpida cuando la figura de un Hombre apareció entre todos los presentes.

-¡Hola a todos!- Habló el recién llegado.

Milk al escuchar esa voz su corazón dio un vuelco y sintió como si hubiera dejado de latir. La chica largó un gemido de nervios, Natsu al notar esto se aferró a ella con fuerza.

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, no sabrían si vivirían después de esto. El pequeño Goten se colocó detrás de Natsu, pues la llegada de aquel hombre lo asustó un poco.

-¡Goku!- Gritaron sus amigos, los guerreros Z lo recibieron con un gran abrazo.

El hombre se acerco a Gohan y la habló.- Hijo has crecido mucho, cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado?.- habló el pelinegro.

\- Bien, muy bien.- El chico comenzó a reírse de los nervios, no sabía como Goku tomaría lo de su madre.

\- Me alegro, ahora dime, ¿Donde está tu mamá? no la veo, ya debería haber aparecido a saludarme o a regañarme por algo.- Se ríe Goku.

\- Ehh... mmm, bueno mamá... Ella está...- A Gohan no le salían las palabras.

Goku no entendía porque su actitud pero pudo ver como el chico miraba algo que estaba detrás de él, Giró un poco para encontraste con una bella mujer de cabellos largos abrazada a un completo desconocido. El hombre sin saber porque sintió una fuerte punzada en su pecho, Goku ya había sentido este dolor cuando estaba en el otro mundo, pero ésta vez era mas fuerte. Esa imagen de su mujer con otro cambió su alegre expresión a una totalmente disgustada.

Milk percibió esa mirada y mas pálida se puso su piel, casi se desvanece cuando Goku comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Natsu se mantenía neutro, su mirada seria y fría, con cada paso que Goku daba mas atraía a su esposa hacia él.

Cuando se posicionó a un metro de ellos Goku no pudo evitar ver como ese hombre tomaba de la cintura a la chica, molestando aún más al saiyajin. Pasaron los segundos y nadie habló, Milk sentía como si las horas pasaran entre ellos, como si el tiempo se detuviera, así que tomo valor para hablar.

\- Hola Goku...- dijo con vos temblorosa.

\- Hola Milk.- Contestó secamente sin cambiar su expresión.

\- Él es Natsu...- El Hombre le extendió la mano al saiyajin, Goku correspondió y cuando se soltaron Milk terminó la frase.- Es mi esposo...


	16. ¿DIME POR QUÉ?

Capitulo N° 15: "¿DIME POR QUÉ?"

Goku experimentaba el miedo, pero no el miedo a morir, el miedo de perder algo muy valioso. El saiyajin no sabía que era lo que tenia en su pecho que le carcomía por dentro._-¿Acaso dijo esposo?- pensó._ Su expresión paso de ser fría a confusa.

\- ¿Esposo?¿Cómo que esposo?.- preguntó confundido.

Milk no se esperaba esa reacción y mucho menos Natsu.

\- Si, soy su esposo.- dijo el hombre con voz fuerte.

Esas palabras provenientes de un desconocido hicieron que el dolor de Goku aumentara mas, como si un ataque de cualquier villano lo hubiera atravesado.

\- Si, estamos casados.- dijo la chica tomando valor y mostró su anillo de compromiso.

De repente un niño se asomó detrás de Natsu, Goku lo miró detenidamente, pero jamas se le pasó por la mente que ese chico era idéntico a él, estaba tan perdido en lo que Milk le acababa de decir.

\- ¿Papá, mamá? ¿Quien es él?- Dijo Goten tímidamente.

Goku casi se desmaya cuando escuchó eso._-¿Ese niño los llamo mamá y papá? No, no, no es imposible.- Pensó._

\- ¿Milk?- tragó saliva.- ¿Acaso ese niño te dijo "mamá"?- preguntó con la voz quebrada.

\- Si Goku, él es mi hijo.- contestó la mujer.

Estaba mas que claro, Goku sintió como si lo hubieran asesinado nuevamente. No sabía que hacer ante esa situación, tenía las manos frías y sudadas, su piel se tornó pálida, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Era imposible de explicar como se sentía el hombre en ese momento, jamas le pasó algo como eso.

El pelinegro tenía ganas de asesinar al hombre que abrazaba a su mujer, a su Milk, SU esposa, pero sabía perfectamente que nunca haría algo como eso, y mucho menos frente a tanta gente. El hombre mas fuerte del mundo sintió cobardía ante la pareja que tenia enfrente, no sabía como reaccionar, así que se limito a dar media vuelta y marchase con los demás.

Milk y Natsu quedaron impactados, habían sobrevivido, y mejor aun, Goku no reaccionó mal. La pareja sintió un alivio tremendo y vieron como el saiyajin se alejaba con los demás que habían sido espectadores de la reciente conversación lo cual muchos quedaron sorprendidos.

Los guerreros Z se anotaron para el torneo, todos estaban en los vestidores, Goku no podía dejar de mirar al pequeño saiyajin de cabellos alborotados como los suyos, la ingenuidad del hombre le impedía pensar en lo lógico, no podía darse cuenta que ese chiquito ante él era producto de su amor con Milk y ninguno de los guerreros se animó a decirle la verdad, no era asunto de ellos. Vegeta se lo hubiera dicho sin problema, pero fue regañado por Bulma, advirtiéndole que solo se quede callado.

Goku estaba impaciente tenía muchas dudas que aclarar y solo una persona podía hacerlo, pero ahora esa persona estaba junto a su nuevo esposo.

* * *

\- Natsu ya regreso voy a comprar unas bebidas.- dijo la pelinegra.

\- ¿Quieres que valla contigo?- preguntó.

\- No guardarme el asiento, no me tardo.- dijo alejándose de los lugares donde estaban ubicados.

La morena caminaba lentamente ignorado todo a su alrededor, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.-_ Goku no lo tomo mal, ¿Acaso no le importo? Tal vez no le interesa, y ahora pueda vivir feliz mi vida junto a Natsu._\- Fue interrumpida cuando sintió como unos fuertes brazos la tomaban por detrás. Sin poder zafarse vio como a su alrededor, un lugar repleto de gente, se transformó rápidamente en un bosque lleno de arboles.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó la pelinegra sin saber quien era su captor, de repente sintió como la soltaban, se giró para luchar con el secuestrador solo para encontrase con una mirada seria y unos ojos de color negro igual que su cabello puntiagudo.- ¡¿GOKU ESTAS LOCO!? ¿¡QUE QUIERES!? ¡DEVUÉLVEME A DONDE ESTABA!- le gritaba Milk.

Goku por un momento sintió paz en su corazón, cuando vio a la chica tan molesta, le recordó a viejas épocas donde era regañado por su esposa día y noche, no pudo evitar sentirse conmovido. Pero no olvidaría cual era su objetivo en esos momentos. Su mirada se volvió fría.

\- ¡¿ESPOSO?¿COMO QUE ESPOSO?!- Gritó Goku.

Milk se asusto mucho y cayó al suelo, jamás había visto tan molesto a Goku, hasta creía que la asesinaría, pero no dejaría que se viera intimidada, ella tenía mucho para decirle y tal vez esta era la oportunidad. Se levantó molesta y le contestó.- ¡SI, ES MI ESPOSO!

\- ¡¿ESTAS LOCA MILK?! ¡YO SOY TU ESPOSO!- contestó furioso.

\- ¡PUES YA NO LO ERES, POR SI NO LO SABIAS UNA PAREJA DEJA DE ESTAR CASADA CUANDO UNO MUERE! Y SI MAL NO RECUERDO...¡TÚ ESTAS MUERTO DESDE HACE 7 AÑOS!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¿Y DONDE DICE ESO?- preguntó.

\- ¡VAYA QUE ME SORPRENDES EL INTERÉS QUE PUSISTE EN NUESTRA BODA GOKU!- dijo en tono irónico sin bajar el tono de voz.- SI TU CABEZA SIRVE PARA ALGO RECORDARÁS QUE EL SACERDOTE, QUE POR CIERTO ERA EL HOMBRE QUE NOS HABLÓ POR LARGO RATO, POR SI NO TE ACUERDAS, ESE SEÑOR DIJO CLARAMENTE "¿ACEPTAS A MILK COMO TU LEGITIMA ESPOSA EN LA SALUD Y EN LA ENFERMEDAD HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS SEPARE?"- habló Milk explicándole detalladamente lo que dijo el sacerdote en su boda.- "HASTA QUE LA MUERTE LOS SEPARE" ¿ENTIENDES ESAS PALABRAS GOKU?

Goku se quedó callado con la mirada en el piso cuando recordó esa escena, la chica tenía razón, pero aún no entendía porque decidió juntarse con Natsu.

\- ¿DIME POR QUÉ?.- preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

\- ¿POR QUÉ, QUÉ?.

\- ¿POR QUÉ TE VOLVISTE A CASAR?- volvió a cuestionar.

Milk estaba esperando con toda sus ansias que le preguntara eso, al fin podría decirle todo lo que se guardó por 7 años y más.

\- ¿POR QUÉ?- comenzó a reír.- YO TE DIRÉ POR QUÉ

Goku se preparó para lo que se estaba por venir.

\- LO PRIMERA RAZÓN FUE TU MUERTE, NO TIENES IDEA LO MUCHO QUE ME MOLESTÓ.

-¿MOLESTARTE?¿CREES QUE MI MUERTE FUE APROPÓSITO?¡ESTAS MUY EQUIVOCADA SI PIEN...- Goku intentó continuar pero la pelinegra lo interrumpió.

\- ¡NO ME MOLESTÓ QUE HAYAS MUERTO, ME MOLESTÓ TU ESTÚPIDA DECISIÓN DE NO QUERER REGRESAR A LA VIDA!

Goku se sorprendió, Milk no podía dejar de gritar y en sus ojos comenzaron a brotar pequeñas lagrimas.

\- TE OFRECIERON LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR NUEVAMENTE, PERO TE NEGASTE ¡TE NEGASTE A SEGUIR EN LA TIERRA! ¡TE NEGASTE A TU FAMILIA! ... ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO POR ABANDONARME ¿ACASO SABES LO QUE ES CUIDAR A DOS NIÑOS TU SOLA Y SIN DINERO?- Milk expulsaba todo su rencor sin medir las cosas que decía.

\- ¿Cuidar a dos niños tu sola?¿que no estaba ese idiota contigo?¿ACASO ESE NIÑO NO ES DE ÉL?- preguntó eufórico por saber la respuesta.

\- No Goku...- dijo Milk mientras agachaba la cabeza.- Ese niño es tu hijo... Su nombre es Goten.

El saiyajin sintió que su corazón se detuvo, no podía creer en la noticia de Milk, había sido padre nuevamente, los ojos del hombre se cristalizaron y sin pensarlo tomó a Milk y la abrazó de manera que casi la quiebra en dos, estuvo apunto de bersarla pero la chica con todas sus fuerzas pudo zafarse de su agarre. La morena no perdía de vista la razón por la que ahora estaba frente Goku.

\- ¡DÉJAME GOKU! ¡NO ME TOQUES! No tienes por qué ponerte tan alegre, Goten no sabe quien eres tú, para él su padre en Natsu.

La felicidad de Goku desapareció cuando escucho el nombre de ese individuo nuevamente.- ¿Y POR QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUE ÉL ERA SU PADRE?- se enfureció.

-¿QUE? NO, NO, NO, NUNCA LE DIJE ESO AL NIÑO, ÉL CRECIÓ PENSANDO POR "SU CUENTA" QUE NATSU ERA SU PADRE.- contestó Milk.

\- ¿Y POR QUÉ NO LE DIJISTE LA VERDAD?- volvió a cuestionar.

\- ¡Y QUE QUERÍAS QUE LE DIJERA! OYE HIJO NATSU NO ES TU PADRE, EN REALIDAD TU PAPÁ ES UN MONO SAIYAJIN QUE MURIÓ HACE MUCHOS AÑOS Y NO QUISO REGRESAR CON SU FAMILIA PORQUE DECIDIÓ QUEDARSE A ENTRENAR EN EL OTRO MUNDO Y TAMPOCO SABE QUE EXISTES.- dijo Milk con ironía.- CLARO QUE NO, PREFIERO QUE MI HIJO CREZCA PENSANDO QUE TIENE UN PADRE QUE LO AMA Y SIEMPRE ESTARÁ A SU LADO.

Goku sabía que no le dijo la verdad para que el niño pueda ser feliz, no vio malas intenciones en la decisión de Milk, por lo tanto decidió quedarse callado y mirar al suelo. Pero una pregunta invadió su mente.

\- ¿Como que cuidaste a los niños sin dinero?- preguntó confundido.- Si tu padre siempre te daba...- pero fue interrumpido nuevamente por la chica de cabellos oscuros.

\- Goku... mi padre murió...- dijo Milk con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿QUE?- El hombre no se esperaba esta noticia, no había notado su ausencia cuando llegó.

\- Como dije, él murió, unos meses después del nacimiento de Goten.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó.

\- A unos días del nacimiento de mi hijo hubo una gran explosión en su castillo se perdieron todos sus tesoros y pertenecías junto con la fortuna que era para mi, muchas cosas de mi madre se perdieron ahí. Por suerte mi padre no estaba en el castillo cuando pasó, pero después de perderlo todo y de ver como poco a poco nos quedábamos sin dinero entró en depresión, su corazón se puso muy débil y murió a causa de ello a los pocos meses.- dijo la morena al recordar a su padre en sus últimos días de vida.- Intenté buscar las esferas del dragón para revivirlo pero Bulma me explicó que su muerte fue por causas naturales, y no podríamos traerlo de vuelta, desde ahí Bulma fue una gran ayuda, fue ella quien me ayudó a conseguir un empleo para mantener a mi familia ahí conocí a Natsu.

Goku sintió mucha lastima por su ex esposa, pasó por cosas terribles en su ausencia, y entendió a la perfección porque ella tenía tanto rencor hacia él, habiendo sido su esposo, la abandonó en los momentos donde mas lo necesitaba, pero aún le molestaba la idea de se haberse vuelto a casar.

\- Natsu era mi gerente, nos fuimos conociendo y nos enamoramos, me ayudó tanto con los niños y cuando nos casamos dejé de trabajar... El mantiene la casa ahora...- dijo Milk.

\- ¿ENTONCES TE CASASTE CON ÉL POR DINERO?- Se enfureció.- LAMENTO NO HABER TRABAJADO CUANDO ESTUVE VIVO, ¡PERO NO TENIAS QUE HACERME ALGO ASÍ!.

-¿ESTAS LOCO GOKU? ¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA INTERESADA!- gritó Milk.- ME CASÉ CON ÉL PORQUE LO AMO Y LOS CHICOS TAMBIÉN LO QUIEREN... TU NO TIENES IDEA POR LO QUE TUVE QUE PASAR DESDE QUE TU NO ESTÁS, NO SABES LO QUE ES TRABAJAR TODO EL DÍA SIN PODER ESTAR CON TUS HIJOS... GOHAN TUVO QUE CUIDAR DE SU HERMANO TODO EL DÍA MIENTRAS YO TRABAJABA, EL POBRESITO TUVO QUE MADURAR A MUY TEMPRANA EDAD PORQUE SU PADRE NO ESTUVO CUANDO MAS LO NECESITARON...- gritó la chica sin dejar de llorar, luego se tranquilizó y comenzó a hablar.- Natsu me ayudó muchísimo, él me ama y yo a él, cuando me propuso matrimonio me prometió que no volvería a trabajar, al fin pude estar en casa y cuidar de los niños, en especial al pequeño Goten era un bebe y no podía dejarlo solo... ¡ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A JUZGARME!- le advirtió Milk.

Al saiyajin se quedó cayado pero muy enfadado, le costaba creer que la razón de su nuevo matrimonio fue por descuido suyo. El hombre resignado tuvo que apelar a algo que jamas había hecho en su vida, "Hablar con el corazón"

\- Pero Milk, creí que me amabas, creí que jamas me dejarías por otro, pensé que me esperarías...- Goku se detuvo un rato, tenía que decirle que pasaba dentro de su interior que le dolía tanto.- Milk, yo... yo te amo... Cuando te vi con ese tipo, sentí un tremendo dolor en el pecho, no se por qué pero no puedo sopórtalo, si te veo de nuevo junto a él no se de que sería capaz, Milk déjalo vuelve conmigo, te necesito...- dijo Goku mientras en sus ojos podía notarse que una pequeña lagrima se escapaba de ellos.- Por favor Milk, vuelve a mi.

La morena quedó paralizada con aquellas palabras tan sinceras, era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba, algo le dolió en su corazón, comenzó a sentir lastima por el hombre de cabellos alborotados, pero no podría perdonarlo ahora, era demasiado tarde para eso. En su rostro una expresión de desprecio de formó.

-¿Esperarte? Claro que te hubiera esperado, pero déjame recordartelo...- se detuvo y respiró profundamente.- ¡TE FUISTE HACE 7 AÑOS Y EN NINGÚN MOMENTO DE TU INSIGNIFICANTE EXISTENCIA VIVA O MUERTA SE TE OCURRIÓ QUERER COMUNICARTE CONMIGO!... ¡ESPERÉ DURANTE 3 AÑOS ALGUNA SEÑAL DE TU PARTE! ¿Y QUE HICISTE? ¡NADA! Y SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE PUDISTE HABERLO HECHO CON LA AYUDA DE TU AMIGO KAIOSAMA, KAISAMA O COMO SE LLAME- contestó Milk.- YO SOY LA QUE DEBERÍA PREGUNTARTE... ¿POR QUÉ, POR QUÉ GOKU? ¿POR QUÉ EN TANTOS AÑOS NO SE TE OCURRIÓ MIRAR HACIA ACÁ Y VER POR LO QUE TU FAMILIA ESTABA PASANDO!... ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- concluyó Milk.

-¡PORQUE NO QUISE ARREPENTIRME!- gritó Goku asustando a la pelinegra.- Nunca quise mirar hacia la tierra por miedo a arrepentirme de la idea de quedarme en otro mundo, si te veía Milk, a Gohan y a mi nuevo hijo tal vez no hubiera querido seguir muerto, yo permanecí en el otro mundo para que la tierra tuviera paz al fin, y si hubiera regresado tal vez los hubiera puesto en peligro, y no... No podría soportar la idea de perderlos... NO, NO PUEDO IMAGINARLO.- Goku apretó sus puños con ira provocando que sangraran sus manos.- Pero, jamas se me pasó por la mente que te casarías con otro.- El hombre tenia la cabeza gacha para que Milk no lo viera llorar.

La chica por un momento se sintió totalmente estúpida, quería volver en el tiempo y evitar su boda con Natsu, pero no, el gran orgullo de Milk no dejaría que se viera arrepentida, todavía sentía rencor contra el saiyajin por dejarla.

-¡ES LA ESCUSA MAS ESTÚPIDA QUE HE ESCUCHADO!- grito Milk, ocasionando el enojo de Goku.

-¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO?- se enfureció.

\- Goku a mi no me importa la paz de la tierra, no me hubiera importado que 1 millón de villanos vengan a destruir el planeta por tu presencia en ella, ¡NO! no me hubiera importado porque sabría que estarías conmigo para protegerme... No tendría miedo a que la tierra fuera destruida porque estarías junto a mi.- dijo mientras le daba la espalda al hombre. Éstas palabras callaron al saiyajin dejándolo sin nada con que contestar.

\- Lamento si mi matrimonio con Natsu no te agrada, pero ya es tarde Goku, ya me casé y soy feliz... Yo lo amo, con todo mi corazón...- con esto ultimo Milk comenzó a alejarse de Goku.

El hombre pudo sentir como el dolor en su pecho se esparcía por todo el cuerpo inmovilizándolo por completo, esas simples palabras "Yo lo amo" lo vencieron, sus piernas ya no respondían cayó al suelo de rodillas, lo único reaccionaba de su cuerpo eran sus ojos que no paraban de llorar, no podría creer en la frialdad con la que Milk lo abandonó.

Se paró con dificultad, tomo coraje y voló hacia la chica, cuando ella miro hacia atrás pudo ver como el saiyajin la tomaba entre sus brazos.- No te dejaré ir, Milk tu eres mía.- le dijo el hombre mientras lloraba sin cesar.

Milk se enfureció, no dejaría que la tomen por la fuerza, elevó su ki al máximo y Golpeó a su ex esposo mandándolo a volar a unos cuantos metros.- ¡No te atrevas a tocarme Goku! Ya es tarde para pedir perdón, y por si no lo notaste me he vuelto mas fuerte en tu ausencia, ¡POR SI TENÍA QUE DEFENDERME DE ALGÚN IDIOTA COMO TÚ!- La chica comenzó a elevarse por los cielos.- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A ACERCARTE A GOTEN, SI LE DICES LA VERDAD, NUNCA TE LO PERDONARÉ!- con ésto ultimo salió volando a toda velocidad dejando atrás a un hombre con el corazón destrozado, Goku se quedó viendo como la mujer que amó toda su vida se alejaba para volver con su nuevo esposo.


	17. Regresaré, te lo prometo

**_Notas del autor :_ Quisiera comentarles sobre una cosa... Sé que para algunos les puede llegar a resultar bizarro que Goku llore, lo sé, no es un rasgo que se destaque en él, casi siempre ha dejado de lado su llanto en las ocasiones mas tristes... Pero me puse a pensar, si fue capaz de llorar por una inyección en DBGT y cuando vuelve a ver su abuelito en DB, no me pareció que llorar frente a su esposa, después de saber que la perdió para siempre, no me pareció algo DEMASIADO EXAGERADO o fuera de lo normal, tampoco quiero mostrar a Goku como un monstruo sin sentimientos... A demás no creo que esté mal que llore un poco, ajajaja**

**Esto fue solo una aclaración desde mi punto de vista.**

**Quiero pedirles disculpas por no actualizar últimamente, fue la época de los exámenes finales y tenía que ponerme a estudiar, pero ya estoy de regreso para terminar ésta historia.**

_**Saludos :)**_

* * *

Capitulo N° 16: "Regresaré, te lo prometo"

En el bosque un saiyajin fue abandonado cruelmente por la mujer de su vida, el hombre caminaba sin rumbo alguno y cada paso que daba una lagrima brotaba de sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve ser tan idiota de quedarme en el otro mundo? Si hubiera regresado no estaría pasando ésto, ella sería mía, no de ese infeliz... Pero no la culpo, ella no tenía porque pasar por tantas cosas, debí haberme comunicado con mi familia al menos una vez, hubiera sabido del nacimiento de Goten y él sabría quien es su verdadero padre... Pero ya es tarde... - Se detuvo.- Debería irme, ella ya no me ama, tal vez sea mejor para Milk que desaparezca para siempre... - comenzó a elevarse, estaba decidido a ir en busca de Uranai Baba para que lo regrese al otro mundo, pero se detuvo cuando sintió dos ki malignos provenientes del torneo de artes marciales.- Algo está pasando, será mejor que valla a ver...- Goku puso dos dedos en la frente y al instante ya estaba en su destino.

Goku regresó al torneo después de la charla con su esposa, los guerreros z persiguieron a los secuaces del Mago Babidi. Luego del el sacrificio de Vegeta todos se entraban en el Templo sagrado.

\- Se olvidan de algo importante, quiero saber donde esta Gohan y Goten.- Hablo Milk.

\- Trunks y Vegeta también.- continuó Bulma.

Un gran silencio predomino por un rato.

\- Escuchen con atención, Goten y Trunks se encuentran sanos y salvos, Pero Gohan y vegeta han muerto...- Dijo Goku seriamente

\- ¿QUE?- dijeron al mismo tiempo, aquellos que se enteraron de la triste noticia.

Milk como era de esperase, se desmallo, Bulma grito con todas sus fuerzas y Videl lloró en silencio. Cuando Milk cayó al suelo Natsu entre lagrimas por la muerte de Gohan se agacho para alzarla, Goku sin pensarlo corrió hacia la chica.

\- ¡Milk!- Gritó, intento tocarla, pero Natsu se alejo con la chica en brazos.

\- ¡ALÉJATE!- Advirtió el hombre.- ¡No la toques!

\- ¿Y QUIEN ERES TÚ PARA DECIRME SI PUEDO ACERCARME O NO?- gritó Goku enfurecido.

\- ¡SOY SU ESPOSO! ¿NO LO RECUERDAS?- contestó Natsu.- Ya no tienes derecho a acercarte, así que déjala en paz.- El hombre de cabellos rubios se adentró al templo para poner a su esposa en un lugar cómodo.

\- Maldito...- susurró, Goku se quedó ahí conteniendo su ira, quería asesinarlo, tuvo el impulso de golpearlo pero no lo pudo hacer porque el hombre tenia a Milk en sus brazos, no quería que ella saliera herida. Lo demás solo se quedaron allí observando estáticos.

Las horas pasaron y Goku sabia perfectamente tendría que volver al otro mundo más temprano de lo normal por su transformación en SSJ3. Por lo tanto se escapó un momento del entrenamiento de los niños para ver como estaba Milk, se elevó por los cielos sin ser visto para acercase a la ventana de la habitación donde ella estaba, y se quedó observando. Al parecer Milk ya había recuperado el conocimiento pero aún estaba recostada en la cama con un paño mojado sobre su cabeza.

-No, no... ¿Por qué? Mi Gohan...- lloraba la mujer. Natsu estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama con las manos detrás de su nuca con la mirada perdida en el piso.

\- Ese maldito demonio...- habló el hombre refiriéndose a Majin Boo.

Goku pudo ver como su rival lloraba por la muerte de Gohan, supo al instante que Milk decía la verdad, el hombre le tomó mucho cariño a sus hijos. Pero al saiyajin no le agradaba la idea de ser reemplazado, mas envidia comenzó a tenerle.

Al instante Natsu se recostó junto a su esposa que no paraba de llorar, la abrazó dejando que la chica se descargara en su pecho.

\- Milk, no te preocupes, pronto lo reviviremos con las esferas del dragón.- la tomo del mentón con dulzura.- Tienes que ser fuerte, así lo querría Gohan ¿No es verdad?

La morena lo miró y asintió lentamente, luego le sonrió y lo besó con mucha pasión. A Natsu le sorprendió la inesperada reacción de la chica pero no desistió, pues ella sonrió con malicia cuando sintió el Ki de cierta persona que se alejaba a toda velocidad. _\- Esta es mi venganza por abandonarme.- Pensó con maldad._

* * *

Goku entró rápidamente a la habitación del tiempo para que no lo oyeran maldecir, y comenzó a arrojar esferas de energía al horizonte vació.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDICIÓN!- gritaba desesperado.- ¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO MILK?- El saiyajin con los ojos borrosos por las lagrimas casi destruye la entrada a la habitación. Abatido por la imagen de la pelinegra en brazos de otro, se dejó caer en el piso con pesadez, tomó con fuerza su pecho.- ¿Que es este dolor que siento?- dijo molesto. Goku se quedó allí tirado pensando en Milk por algunas horas, sabia perfectamente que esas horas serían segundos afuera. Luego salió sin muchas intenciones, no quería cruzar miradas con la pareja de esposos, por lo tanto se fue con los niños que entrenaban la técnica de la fusión.

\- Hola señor Goku ¿dónde ha estado?- preguntó el pequeño saiyajin de cabellos negros.

Goku miro a su hijo y sintió paz, la inocencia del niño le recordó a su hijo Gohan cuando era un pequeño y también a él mismo, pero luego recordó otra cosa que no quería, ésto le molestó y su mirada se puso fría.- Eso no te incumbe.- dijo con apatía. Goten se sorprendió por la contestación, el niño sabia que Goku era una persona muy alegre, así que le preguntó.

\- ¿Le paso algo malo, señor? - dijo tímidamente.

Goku se dio cuenta de su mala actitud, esa personalidad no era propia de él, el hombre arrepentido se sentó en el suelo acomodándose a la altura de Goten.

\- Perdóname, no quise tratarse así.- se disculpó Goku.

\- No importa, yo también estoy triste por la muerte de mi hermano.- le dijo Goten.- Pero ya no estoy de mal humor porque mi papá me dijo que lo reviviremos con las esferas del dragón.- habló feliz el pequeño.

Otra vez Natsu era nombrando ante Goku, el saiyajin estaba completamente harto de ese tipo, pero no se enojaría con el niño, él no tiene la culpa, por un momento tuvo el impulso de decirle la verdad, pero Milk se enojaría con él, ya la había alejado demasiado, no quería hacerlo aún más.

* * *

Pasaron 2 horas y el momento de regresar al otro mundo llegó.

-Vayámonos Goku ya es hora.- habló la anciana de la esfera de cristal.

\- Bueno adiós a todos.- Habló Goku ignorando completamente a Milk.

-¡Señor Goku!- Gritó un niño corriendo hacia él.

-¿Que sucede Goten?- Preguntó Goku.

\- ¿Va a regresar, no es así?- preguntó con lagrimas en los ojos, Goten era una persona que tomaba cariño a algo, o a alguien en muy poco tiempo.- Me gustaría que vinieras a mi casa a entrenar con mi familia.- Hablo el pequeño saiyajin, eso sorprendido mucho a su madre.

Goku no pudo evitar mirar a Milk pera ver como reaccionaba, ella solo se limito a correr la mirada hacia otro lado en señal de desprecio.

\- Claro que regresaré, te lo prometo.- Dijo Goku.

\- ¡Siii!- Gritó feliz el chico. Luego corrió hacia su madre. - Mamá... ¿Verdad que Goku puede venir a entrenar a casa?- La chica se conmovió por su hijo, pero luego miró a su ex esposo con la mirada seria.

\- Claro que si, pero primero hay que ver si cumple su promesa de regresar.- dijo con ironía.- Recuerda que está muerto, no te hagas tantas luciones Goten.- agregó. Natsu al escuchar esas palabras soltó una risa de conformidad que solo pudo ser oída por Milk, le agradaba la idea de que su esposa tirara palazos contra el saiyajin de manera sutil. La tomó de la cintura y la acerco a él.

Goku le lanzo una mira asesina al hombre de cabellos rubios._\- No te saldrás con la tuya.- pensó._

\- Debemos irnos Goku.- repitió la anciana, para romper la tensión.

\- Bueno, los veré a todos algún Día.- dijo mientras desaparecía en los aires.

* * *

Pasaron mucha cosas, Goku encontró a Gohan en el planeta supremo, Majin Boo en su nueva transformación fue al templo sagrado, en busca de un contrincante, Milk quiso atacarlo varias veces pero Natsu no la dejó. Al final fue comida junto a todos los demás a excepción de Piccolo y los niños.

Después de la muerte de todos Goku y vegeta estaba en el planeta supremo.

-¿Que le parece? si nos ayuda le regalaré la fotografía de esa chica bonita...- Habló Goku al supremo Kaio.

\- Oye Kakaroto, espero que esa mujer de la que hablas no sea Bulma.- habló vegeta.

-Ahh...- Goku se puso nervioso.

-¡AHHH ESTABAS HABLADO DE ELLA, SI HACES ESO TE HARÉ PEDAZOS, MALDITO INSECTO!- se enfureció Vegeta- ¿Porque no le ofreces una foto de tu esposa?.- se detuvo.- Ahh es cierto YA NO TIENES.- se burló.

Goku a escuchar eso, de un movimiento rápido golpeo con todas su fuerzas en el vientre a Vegeta.

\- ¡CÁLLATE!- le gritó Goku mientras veía como el otro saiyajin se retorcía en el suelo.

\- No me culpes por eso Kakaroto... Tú te lo buscaste.- contestó mientras recuperaba el aliento.- A demás te mereces que tu esposa te haya abandonado, tú la dejaste olvidada.- agregó el orgulloso príncipe.

\- ¡Ya lo se! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?- habló Goku.- ¿Qué puedo hacer Vegeta?- dijo buscando consuelo.

\- A mi no me metas, yo no soy el idiota que deja abandonada a su compañera.- contestó dándole la espalda.

\- Si, lo sé... No creo que halla alguien mas idiota que yo.- se insulto a si mismo.

* * *

La batalla contra Boo llego a su fin, era hora de regresar a casa, Goku estaba feliz de haber revivido, pero su lucha no había terminado tenia que recuperar a su mujer pase lo que pase.

\- Bueno regresemos a la tierra.- Dijo feliz Goku._\- Muero por ver la cara de Milk y la de ese imbécil cuando vean que reviví.-Pensó._

En unos segundo ya se encontraban de regreso a la tierra.

\- ¡Hola a todos!- saludo con su sonrisa característica. Todos los recibieron con una cálida bienvenida, excepto Milk y Natsu.

\- ¡Señor Goku!- se alegró Goten, corrió hacia él y lo abrazó seguido de Gohan.- Sabía que regresarías.

\- Te lo prometí y lo cumplí.- contestó alegre.

\- ¿Viste mamá? Yo sabía que vendría- Dijo Goten corriendo hacia su madre, quien estaba sorprendida por la aparición del Saiyajin. Gohan aprovecho la oportunidad de que su hermanito se alejo y abrazó a su padre.

\- Papá me alegra que hayas regresado ¿Goten no sabe la verdad, no es así?- preguntó.

\- No, tu madre no quiere decírselo.- Dijo su padre.

\- No importa... Ya que veremos que hacer.- Dijo Gohan

\- Bueno es hora de regresar a casa tengo mucha hambre.- Hablo Goku sin pensar en lo que decía. Luego recordó que en su casa ya no sería recibido como siempre, el saiyajin vio a su ex esposa que lo miraba con desprecio, era cierto, con su mirada la chica le confirmaba que su casa ya no era su casa, ahora estaba separados, debería buscarse un nuevo lugar en donde vivir.

-¿Mamá?¿Puede el señor Goku ir a comer a casa? Quiero que me cuente como le fue en la Batalla contra Boo.- Dijo Goten suplicándole a su madre que invitara al hombre de cabellos puntiagudos.

\- Si mamá, no creo que sea mala idea.- Intervino Gohan y se acercó a su madre.- Recuerda que no tiene donde quedarse.- le susurró en el oído.

Milk quería negarse rotundamente, pero luego vio la cara de suplica que sus hijos ponían, no podía negarse a eso, miró a Natsu, el entendió y de mala gana asintió. Milk no tenía nada mas que hacer, y había perdido contra sus hijos.

\- Esta bien...- Dijo con apatía.- Después de todo, nosotros tenemos sus cosas en casa...- concluyó Milk.

-¡Sii!- festejaron los chicos.

Goku se sintió mejor, sus hijos lograron que su madre le dejara ir a su casa por ésta vez, así podría convivir con ellos después de 7 años sin tenerlos cerca, aunque no le agradaba la idea de estar en la misma casa que ese canalla de Natsu, estaba dispuesto a dejarlo aún lado por sus hijos.

\- Bueno, es hora de irnos...- Se despidieron de todos, Gohan decidió quedarse un rato más quería despedirse de Videl. Natsu cargo al pequeño Goten en sus hombros, Milk tomo la mano de su esposo y juntos salieron volando como una familia, ésto provocó los celos de Goku y antes de seguirlos una persona se le acercó.

\- Escucha Goku, Milk es muy feliz ahora, no quiero ver que hagas alguna tontería que arruine su relación... ¿Oíste?- Le hablo la chica de cabellos azules.

\- Lo sé Bulma, y quédate tranquila, no haré nada que afecte la felicidad de Milk.- contestó con la cabeza gacha.

La chica sintió lastima y puso una mano en su hombro.- Lo siento Goku, pero ella sufrió demasiado tiempo sola, espero que entiendas su decisión.- agregó Bulma.

\- Lo sé, y no la culpo.- con ésto ultimo emprendió vuelo.


	18. No regreses

Capitulo N° 18 "No regreses"

La familia y su invitado regresaron a casa. La cena fue bastante tranquila Goten y Gohan atosigaban a Goku con sus preguntas sobre la pelea contra Boo y de sus entrenamientos en el otro mundo. La pareja solo se limitó a comer sin acotar nada, ni siquiera entre ellos. Luego de cenar Milk se puso a lavar la vajilla mientras Natsu la ayudaba, ahora que había regresado su ex esposo, no dejaría que se le acerque ni un centímetro. Gohan estaba en la ducha y Goten luchaba con Goku en el patio. Milk con la mirada triste observaba como si hijo menor la estaba pasando bien con su padre, la chica hubiera querido ver ésto todos los días, pero ya era tarde, ella encontró un nuevo esposo y Goku tendría que irse, a la pelinegra esto no le molestaba, porque podría vivir su relación con Natsu en paz, pero por otro lado le molestaba la idea de que Goten y Gohan extrañarían mucho a su padre.

\- Milk, ¿Que harás ahora que regresó?- Preguntó.

\- No lo se, lo mejor será que le de sus cosas y que se marche.- Habló con frialdad.- Debe entender que tú vives aquí ahora.

\- Está bien preciosa, pero debes aceptar que no será fácil.- Habló Natsu.- Goten no dejará que se valla tan rápido y Gohan tampoco.

\- Lo sé.- Se desanimó.

\- No te preocupes, ya todo se calmará.- dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás y besaba su cuello con ternura, mientras ella se reía por las cosquillas.

Goku luchando con su hijo, por una maldita casualidad miro hacia la ventana de la casa, solo para encontrarse con esa imagen de la feliz pareja y con toda su ira provocada por los celos, golpeo al niño con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que este se estrellara contra un árbol partiendolo por la mitad.

\- ¡Goten!- La pareja presenció todo a la perfección, desesperados salieron corriendo de la casa.

-¿Goten, estas bien? No quise lastimarte.- corrió Goku hacia el chico que yacía en el suelo.

\- Si estoy bien.- contestó Goten levantándose de a poco.- Me golpeaste muy fuerte.- Dijo mientras pasaba sus manitas por detrás de su cabeza frotándose donde le dolía.

\- ¡Goten! ¿Que hiciste Goku?- Dijo Milk haciendo aún lado a hombre para poder abrasar a su hijo.

\- Solo fue un accidente.- dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Estas loco? ¿Por qué le haces daño a mi familia?- Preguntó Natsu con enojo.

Al saiyajin no le gusto mucho este comentario, tomó al hombre por su camisa y lo levanto.- ¿Tu familia?- Le contestó furioso,estuvo apunto de golpearlo pero Natsu se zafó de su agarre y esquivo el ataque con gran velocidad, Goku no se esperaba que ese individuo supiera pelear.

-Si, mi familia.- Dijo con voz firme.

Ambos tomaron posición de combate, Goku fue quien decidió atacar, se abalanzó contra el hombre, pero sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y cuando reaccionó supo que había chocado contra un árbol al ser golpeado por otra persona.

\- No te atrevas a hacer alguna estupidez Goku.- Hablo Milk, la chica había intervenido en el conflicto. Goku se levantó de donde estaba y la miró molesto.

\- Natsu, lleva a Goten a dentro y ponle un poco de hielo en la cabeza.- dijo Milk, sin quitarle la vista a su objetivo.

\- ¿Estas loca Milk? ¡No pienso dejarte sola con él... podría lastimarte!- contestó Natsu.

\- No digas tonterías, no quiero pelear, solo voy a hablar...- la chica miró a su esposo, el hombre entendió la indirecta y obedeció.

\- Te estaré vigilando.- advirtió al saiyajin mientras entraba lentamente a la casa, con Goten en brazos.

\- ¿Papá, que va a hacer mamá con el señor Goku?- preguntó el hijo del saiyajin.

\- Nada Goten, solo van a hablar.- Se metieron a la casa.

Por unos segundos reino el silencio entre los presentes que intercambiaban miradas de disgusto.

\- ¿Estás demente Goku? Casi matas a mi hijo.- rompió el silencio.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- la morena se puso roja de la ira.

\- ¡Nuestro hijo Milk! ¡NUESTRO!- contestó enojado.- Y si, no fue con intenciones, pero al ver eso me sacó de quicio...

\- ¿Al ver qué?- preguntó sin entender.

\- VERTE A TI...- Goku se acerco a ella y la tomó con fuerza por los brazos.- MILK, VER COMO ESE TIPO, TE BESA, TE TOCA, TE HACER REÍR ME ROMPE EL CORAZÓN, SIENTO UN DOLOR MUY FUERTE EN EL PECHO, COMO SI ME VOLVIERAN A ASESINAR...- Milk se quedó pasmada Goku nunca fue un hombre que expresara sus sentimientos.- NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO, QUIERO MATAR A ESE MALDITO, TE ALEJÓ DE MI, ME SACÓ LO MAS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, LO ÚNICO QUE TENÍA ME LO ARREBATÓ A MIS ESPALDAS.- Goku aprovechó la oportunidad de tenerla tan cerca y se aproximo a sus labios, pero ella reaccionó y se zafó de sus brazos. A todo esto Natsu estaba apunto del colapso, veía todo lo que pasaba desde la casa, no podía aguantar la idea de que ese hombre tocara a su esposa.

Milk molesta, le contestó.- Así es Goku, a tus espaldas, porque nunca miraste hacia acá, para ver como tu familia estaba, si tanto me amabas hubieras sabido que me iba a casar y lo hubieras impedido, pero ya es tarde... Ya es demasiado tarde... Tú fuiste el que le dio la espalda a tu familia...

Goku no le contestó, sabía que tenía razón, no debió haberlos ignorado. La chica voló velozmente hasta su habitación entrando por la ventana, al instante regresó con algo en sus manos.

\- Escucha Goku, quiero que te quede en claro que ahora estoy casada con Natsu, y si te molesta verme junto a él... Creo que deberías irte y que no regreses, no quiero que alguien salga herido por tu culpa...- Milk le extendió una caja que contenía capsulas.- Son tus pertenencias, todo está aquí... Será mejor que te vallas ahora, yo les diré a los niños que tenias algo pendiente con el Maestro Roshi- Dijo dándole la espalda para entrar a su casa.

\- No voy a irme.- La tomo del brazo.- No voy a dejarte otra vez, Milk... He vuelto a la vida, estoy aquí por ti, eres lo mas valioso que tengo y no pienso perderte.- Goku la miro con sus ojos cristalizados, teniendo las esperanzas de que la chica recapacitara en volver a su lado. Pero como era de esperarse su orgullo no la dejaría.

\- ¿Tenia que casarme para que te dieras cuenta de lo valiosa que era para ti?- lo abofeteó y se soltó.- Que tonto eres Goku, tal vez esto te sirva de lección... valora lo que tienes,o puedes perderlo... Ahora vete, debo entrar mi esposo me está esperando.- La morena le dio la espalda con indiferencia, otra vez había dejado al saiyajin abandonado sin nada con que contestarle.

Con su mirada borrosa por las lagrimas, vio como su esposa entraba a la casa, dejándolo no mas que con la soledad del bosque y el frió de la noche. Despacio flotó por los cielos dándole un ultimo vistazo a la pequeña casa de las montañas, y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche en un viaje sin rumbo alguno, ya no tenía hogar, ya no tenía nada...

\- ¿Milk que fue lo que hablaron?- preguntó intrigado.

\- Solo le dí sus cosas y le dije que se marchara, ¿Dónde está Goten?- habló Milk.

\- Se fue a dormir.- Contestó.

\- Me parece bien y creo que será mejor que nos vallamos nosotros también.- dijo la morena, su esposo obedeció.

Milk salió de la ducha envuelta por una toalla. Cuando entró a la habitación se sorprendió de que su esposo no estuviera acostado, de repente sintió como la toalla que la tapaba era arrebatada, la chica se tapó sin pensarlo y pudo presenciar que Natsu estaba detrás suyo en ropa interior, él se apoyo en su espalda y comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con sus fuertes manos acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de la joven, ella se dejó llevar por el placer de cada caricia.

El hombre cargo a su esposa contra la pared acortando toda distancia entre ellos y comenzó a besar sus pechos con desesperación, la chica entre gemidos enredó sus piernas a su cadera y de un fuerte tirón arrancó el bóxer del hombre, dejando libre al prisionero, sin dudarlo Natsu la penetró con fuerza, se notaba la sed de pasión y lujuria que había en ambos.

\- Ahh Milk, cuando él regresó... creí que me abandonarías.- habló entre gemidos.

\- No... Jamas lo haría... Yo te amo.- Habló con cada suspiro que largaba por el placer.

\- No te dejaría ir por nada, Milk... Mi bella esposa...- contestó Natsu.

* * *

Del otro lado del planeta en una playa se encontraba un hombre de cabellos alborotados con la mirada perdida en la arena, no lloraba, ya no le quedaban mas lagrimas por largar, como si el río se hubiera secado, de pronto comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en el corazón.

\- No, otra vez no...- se posiciono su mano sobre su pecho.- Es por ella, debe estar con ese tipo... Deben estar...- quedo pasmado su cara se puso pálida y el dolor fue en amento.- ¡MALDITO!- enfurecido largo un fuerte ataque contra el mar, destruido, se dejó caer en la arena.

\- Este dolor lo sentía cuando estaba en el otro mundo, de seguro era porque Milk estaba con ese individuo, ¡QUE ESTÚPIDO QUE SOY, SABIA QUE ALGO ANDABA MAL Y TUVE QUE IGNORARLO!- ahí permaneció durante toda la noche ahogándose en su agonía.

* * *

Unas semanas después en la montaña Paoz, Milk se levantó temprano para hacer el desayuno, estaba de muy buen humor, Goku no había dado señales de vida, tal vez había considerado alejarse de su familia y dejarla en paz.

\- Buenos días, preciosa...- se acercó su esposo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Buenos días, ya está el desayuno listo, puedes servirte.- dijo muy alegre.- yo iré a despertar a los chicos.

\- Natsu degustó su comida rápidamente, los desayunos que le preparaba la mujer de la casa, cada vez se lucían mas, el hombre comenzaba a entender porqué los chicos devoraban desesperados cada vez que su madre ponía un platillo delante de ellos, eran esquistos.

\- Ya los llamé, tienen un sueño muy pesado.- se ríe.

\- Estas muy feliz preciosa, me encanta verte así.- Dijo Natsu limpiándose los restos de comida un una servilleta.

-Si, estoy feliz porque Goku no se acerca a esta casa, tal vez recapacitó y me dejará vivir en paz.- Dijo con una sonrisa de ojera a oreja.

\- Espero que sea así.- dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la mano y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

\- Me gustaría quedarme hoy y recostarme todo el día junto a ti, pero tengo que trabajar.- Dijo Natsu mirando su reloj de mano.- Ya me tengo que ir, hoy tengo una reunión con unas empresas, recuerda que tu esposo es un gran empresario, capas que pueda conseguir un mejor trabajo y olvidarme de ese supermercado para siempre.- Fue hasta la habitación de los chicos para despedirse, al regreso besó dulcemente a su esposa y emprendió vuelo hacia el trabajo.

-¡Suerte!- le grito su esposa desde la puerta de la casa. Luego de no ver mas a su esposo se metió para estar con sus hijos.

\- Mamá, ya me voy, Videl me espera en la escuela temprano hoy.- Habló el hijo mayor.

\- Está bien, ¿tu hermano no despertó todavía?- preguntó.

\- No aún no.- Dijo despidiéndose de su madre.

\- Adiós hijo, salúdame a tu esposa.- dijo en forma de broma.

\- ¿QUÉ?- preguntó nervioso.

\- Vamos hijo, se que te gusta esa chica, pero quédate tranquilo a ella también le gustas.- dijo la madre guiñándole un ojo.

Gohan se puso completamente colorado.- No se de que me hablas, adiós.- Salio volando a toda velocidad. Su madre se quedó riendo en la cocina.

_-Que rápido crecen.- pensó con melancolía._

Unos minutos después Milk tenía puesto su ropa de ejercicio, Natsu le había regalado una sudadera sin mangas y unos shorts deportivos, estaba muy bella. Los últimos años junto a su esposo, la mujer siempre se arreglaba para cualquier ocasión, su juventud y belleza seguían intactas. De vez en cuando se iba con Bulma y 18 de compras y a los salones de belleza.

De repente sintió que tocaban la puerta. bajo de su habitación para ver de quien se trataba.- Será Gohan que se habrá olvidado algo? pero haber sido él ya hubiera entrado corriendo, tal vez sea Bulma...- pensó la chica. Volvieron a golpear con mas fuerza.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy, espere!¿Quien es?- La chica abrió la puerta y se asusto al ver al saiyajin de cabellos alborotados, con su semblante serio.- ¡Goku!¿Que quieres aquí? Creí haberte dicho que te fueras y no regresaras.- dijo enojada.

\- No pienso hacerlo.- dijo decidido.

\- No quiero verte cerca de mi familia.- dijo alejándose, intento cerrar con fuerza la puerta pero Goku puso firme su mano impidiendolo.

\- ¡Ya basta Milk!- dijo abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Que quieres?- preguntó eufórica.

\- ¡Quiero a Gohan y Goten! ¡NO PUEDES NEGARME A MIS HIJOS, MILK!- gritó sin darse cuenta de lo que podría pasar, Milk se asustó demasiado, pensó que la golpearía.

\- ¿Tus hijos?- Habló un niño de 7 años que se refregaba los ojos por el sueño.- ¿Por qué nos dijiste hijos?

\- ¡Goten!- se sorprendió Milk.- No es nada el señor Goku esta un poco loco.

Goku se enojó y se reveló.- ¡YA NO LO OCULTES MILK, DILE LA VERDAD, DILE QUE YO SOY SU PADRE!

\- ¡CÁLLATE GOKU!- gritó Milk.

\- ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué el señor Goku dice eso? ¡MI PAPÁ ES NATSU!- dijo Goten con lagrimas en los ojos.

Milk no reaccionaba no sabía que decirle a su pequeño, había perdido, Goku ya embarró todo el asunto, no había solución, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se dejó caer en el piso y rompió el llanto. Goku aprovechó la oportunidad y se acercó al niño que lloraba sin cesar.

\- Goten mírame, mírate, eres idéntico a mi... ¿Que no sabes por qué puedes convertirte en un super saiyajin?- el niño negó con la cabeza.- Porque soy tu padre, Trunks, puede hacerlo porque su padre también es un saiyajin.- habló con tranquilidad a su hijo que aún no podía entender.

\- ¿Mamá eso es cierto?- el niño busco una respuesta en el rostro de su madre, esperando de alguna manera que no que le dijeron no fuera verdad. Ella lo miro con los ojos llorosos y solo pudo asentir posicionando su mirada al suelo.

Goten al presenciar ésto, enfurecido salió volando de la casa sin saber a donde ir, quería alejarse de todo y de todos.

-¡Goten!- Gritó Milk antes de salir detrás de él, pero Goku la agarró con fuerza.

\- Déjalo... Quiere estar solo.- Dijo soltándola.

\- ¡TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!- la morena lo abofeteo haciendo que este diera unos paso hacia atrás.- ¿POR QUÉ NO DEJASTE LAS COSAS COMO ESTABAN? ESTÁBAMOS MEJOR SIN TI.- con estas ultimas palabras, emprendió vuelo en busca de su hijo menor.

Goku no se quejó, solo la siguió. Milk pudo alcanzar a su hijo, lo encontró llorando en un lago no muy lejos de la montaña Paoz. Goku llegó unos segundo después.

\- Goten...- Habló la mujer con calma.

\- Déjenme solo.- lloraba el chico.

\- Sé que estas enojado, pero escucha, tal vez Natsu no sea tu padre de sangre pero, el cuidó de ti desde que eras un bebe, si es tu padre de cariño.- consoló a su hijo.

\- ¿Y por qué te casaste con Natsu si mi padre es otro?- preguntaba Goten.

\- Porque tu "padre de sangre" estuvo muerto por 7 años.- dijo con ironía.- Conocí a Natsu cuando tenias 2 y con el tiempo nos fuimos queriendo. Yo creí que Goku jamas volvería, pero aquí está, y ahora tiene que aceptar que yo amo a alguien mas... Pero él es tu padre y quiere recuperar todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, por eso es que está aquí... Deberías pasar tiempo con él, deberías conocerlo mejor.- Goku se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la propuesta que le hacía a su hijo, tal vez la mujer había recapacitado.

\- Está bien, mamá.- dijo secándose las lagrimas.

\- Pero recuerda esto Goten, Natsu siempre será tu padre, y siempre cuidará de ti...- la madre abrazó a su hijo con mucha ternura.- Que te parece si vamos a desayunar saliste sin comer nada...- el niño asintió con gusto, juntos emprendieron vuelo hacia la casa, Goku los siguió despacio, no quería perturbar la tranquilidad de Milk.

Al llegar la mujer y su hijo entraron pero antes de cruzar la puerta Goku habló.

\- Goten quisiera que entrenaras conmigo después... si tu quieres.- Dijo tímidamente, como si fuera un pequeño pidiéndole a su madre que lo dejara salir a jugar.

\- Está bien...- solo contestó ésto. Milk se limitó a mirarlo con desprecio ni siquiera lo invitó a pasar.

\- Te estaré esperando aquí...- agregó Goku, pero no recibió respuesta, pues la madre y su hijo ya habían ingresado a la casa. Solo le quedaba esperar a que Milk dejara salir a Goten. Se quedó sentado sobre una roca meditando lo sucedido.-_ Al parecer Goten no lo tomó tan mal como yo esperaba.- Pensó el saiyajin._


	19. ¿TANTOS DÍAS?

Capitulo N° 19: "¿TANTOS DÍAS?"

Los meses pasaron y Goku cada mañana pasaba por Goten para llevarlo a entrenar. Con el tiempo Goten fue aceptando lo de su "verdadero padre". A Natsu le cuesta aceptar que ahora su pequeño niño tenga otro papá, pasaba mas tiempo junto al saiyajin que con él.

\- Odio a ese tipo...- habló Natsu recostado sobre en regazo de su esposa.

\- No te preocupes, Goten aún te sigue queriendo como a su padre...- contestó con tranquilidad mientras acariciaba con ternura el cabello del hombre. La pareja estaba disfrutando del día junto al lago.

\- Pero sigo odiándolo, desde que apareció solo está alejando a mi familia de mi.- se quejó.

\- Tranquilo, yo no pienso alejarme de ti, y recuerda que el idiota no tiene a nadie, es normal que venga a buscar a sus hijos...- dijo la pelinegra.

\- Lo sé, pero no quiero que se lleve a Goten lejos de mi.- se entristeció.

la mujer se enterneció ante lo dicho y lo beso en los labios. Natsu pudo notar algo en ella muy positivo.

\- Valla me parece que las cremas funcionan.- comentó notando como poco a poco la cicatriz en su cuello iba desapareciendo gracias a las cremas que le compraba.

\- Si, casi se esfumo por completo.- Dijo muy alegre.

\- Mejor así...

\- ¡Hola!- Apareció de la nada el hijo mayor de la familia con una sonrisa muy pronunciada.

\- ¿Hijo como has estado?¿Como está tu novia Videl?- pregunto Milk.

\- Bien, Bien... estamos muy bien- se rió nervioso.

\- ¿Y campeón?¿Hiciste lo que te dije?- preguntó ansioso.

\- Si...- dijo orgulloso.

\- ¿Y?¿Como te fue?- volvió a cuestionar.

\- Dijo que si...- Respondió nervioso posicionando una mano detrás de la cabeza igual que como hacia su padre.

\- ¡Felicidades campeón!- Natsu se levanto y abrazó a Gohan. Milk solo se quedó observando sorprendida, no entendía que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Alguien me puede decir por qué tanto misterio?- preguntó.

\- Bueno mamá... es que Natsu me estuvo dando algunos consejos, no sabia como pedírselo y él me ayudó...- dijo nervioso.

\- ¿Pedirle que? No... No me digas que... que...- Milk balbuceaba las palabras.

\- Si, me voy a casar.- Dijo tímidamente.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- un grito muy fuerte interrumpió la paz de la montaña ocasionando el susto de varios animales que huyeron despavoridos. Del otro lado de la montaña padre e hijo entrenaban tranquilamente, hasta que con su oído bien desarrollado pudieron escuchar el grito de la mujer.

\- ¿Esa fue mi mama?- preguntó el chico dejando de un lado el combate con su padre.

\- Parece que si...- respondió.

El chico se asustó y emprendió vuelo hacia donde estaba su familia. Goku lo siguió, pero sabía que no pasó nada malo, él lo hubiera presenciado.

Milk abrazó con fuerza a su hijo y derramó algunas lagrimas de felicidad.- Lo sabía Gohan, sabia que ella sería la mujer de tu vida, me alegro por los dos, espero que sean muy felices.- dijo mientras seguía aferrada a él.

\- Gracias mamá.- correspondió al abrazo. Al instante dos personas aparecieron.

-¿Mamá estas bien?, te oímos gritar.- dijo el chico acercándose a su madre. Goku permaneció a unos cuantos metros de la familia.

\- Goten que bueno que llegaste, tu hermano tiene una grandiosa Noticia.- dijo alegre la mujer.

\- ¿Y que es?- se emocionó.

\- Me voy a casar con Videl.- dijo avergonzado de que toda la familia estuviera presente.

\- ¡QUE BUENO GOHAN! ¿Y cuando?

\- En algunas semanas creo... No lo pensamos aún...- contestó el hijo mayor.

\- Felicidades, hijo...- se metió Goku en la conversación.

\- Gracias papá.- le dio un simple abrazo.

Nadie mas participo, Natsu solo se quedó junto a Milk sin nada que acotar, pasaron los segundos y el silencio incomodo reinaba entre los presentes.

Milk decidió ir a la casa junto a su esposo y dejó que los chicos pasaran un tiempo con su padre. Goku se quedó observando como la pareja se alejaba abrazados, dándole otro dolor en su pecho.

* * *

Pasaron 5 semanas y Milk esperaba puntualmente a su ex esposo que pasaba a buscar a su pequeño Goten, La chica acostumbrada hasta lo recibía normalmente, sin agredirle con nada, le debía las gracias porque Goten cada vez era mas fuerte y siempre regresaba a casa sano y salvo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Vamos Goten levántate que Goku llegará en cualquier momento, sabes que es de mala educación hacer esperar a las personas...- gritó la madre desde la cocina.

\- Escucha Milk Me llamaron para ir a una reunión muy lejos tal vez me tenga que ir por 4 días...- entró Natsu apurado.

\- ¿QUE, TANTOS DÍAS?.- Milk se sorprendió bastante.- Pero Natsu dentro de 4 días tendremos la boda de Gohan, no puedes irte ahora...- habló angustiada.

\- Lo sé, lo sé, el viaje era para mañana por eso propuse viajar hoy para regresar a tiempo...- Natsu notó que Milk no estaba muy conforme y se acercó a ella...- No te preocupes preciosa, volveré pronto, te lo prometo.- La miró con ternura y unieron sus labios en una cálida despedida.

Tanto amor entre la pareja que no notaron la presencia de cierto saiyajin que los miraba por la ventana él había escuchado la conversación. Este gruño con enojo y decidió romper esa burbuja de romance tocando muy fuerte la puerta.

\- Maldito saiyajin, ya debe estar aquí.- susurró Natsu enojado.

-Jumm, siempre arruinando los mejores momentos.- Contestó despacio con tal de no ser percibida por él hombre que esperaba afuera, pero Goku no tenia la misma capacidad auditiva que un humano cualquiera, pudo escuchar todo a la perfección. Volvió a gruñir pero hizo aún lado el rencor, no estaba ahí para pelear, estaba ahí en busca de su hijo menor.

\- Hola, Goku, al fin llegas.- dijo la pelinegra con desinterés, dándole paso para que entre a la casa.

\- Bueno preciosa debo irme, te llamaré cuando llegue... ya me despedí de los chicos...- Habló ignorando totalmente la presencia de Goku.- Y avísame si este lunático te molesta.- le susurró a su esposa. Goku al escuchar ésto una vena resaltó en su frente de la ira.

\- Esta bien, cuídate, te estaré esperando.- Natsu tomó a su esposa con fuerza y la besó apasionadamente, ella correspondió sin dudarlo. Goku al sentir la punzada, decidió apartar la vista hacia un lado antes de que su enojo lo obligue a destruir la casa por completo.

Esperó a que Natsu saliera de la casa, para poder respirar aliviado, estaba feliz, no tendría que verlo por unos cuantos días, esto provocó una alegre sonrisa en el rostro del saiyajin.

\- Espera aquí, iré por Goten.- dijo la morena con indiferencia, sin esperar una respuesta se marchó.

La cara de Goku se ilumino al ver tanta comida deliciosa sobre la mesa, Milk había preparado el desayuno para sus hijos, Goku tuvo tantos recuerdos cuando el esquito aroma entró por sus fosas nasales. Pobre hombre, extrañaba tanto la comida de Milk en el otro mundo, ese mangar que siempre lo esperaba cada vez que regresaba de entrenar, eso que siempre estaba hecho solo para él, La chica pasaba varias horas de sus días solo para preparar su comida, esos aspectos hacían que el amor que Goku le tenia a Milk se mantuvieran intacto durante los 7 años que estuvo lejos de ella. Tanto tiempo que estuvo sin probar ese festín, tanto tiempo sin probarla a ella misma, su piel y toda su esencia hacía que la mujer fuera su platillo Favorito, el no poder estar junto a ella, de no poder hacerle el amor, era la peor tortura, si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de lo valiosa que era para él, no la hubiera perdido para siempre, pero ya era tarde...-_ Ya no me ama.-pensó desanimado._

\- Hola papá.-saludo él hijo mayor entrando a la cocina. El chico pudo observar la mirada perdida que tenia su padre en la comida, supo de inmediato que tal vez quería probar el desayuno hecho por su madre, ¿Quien sabe donde vive ahora?¿Quien sabe que es lo que come ahora que no está Milk para cocinarle?.- Papá, yo no voy a desayunar aquí... Videl quiere que valla ahora a su casa, me está esperando...¿Quieres comerte mi ración?- Preguntó Gohan.

\- ¿Gohan lo dice enserio?- el saiyajin puso su cara como la de un niño en su cumpleaños. Su hijo solo asintió amablemente, y de un buen salto Goku se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a devorar todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Gohan rió muy divertido, hacia mucho que no lo veía tan feliz.

\- ¡Goku!¿Por qué estas comiendo la comida de los niños?- interrumpió Milk muy enojada con Goten a su lado que reía al verlo con la cara toda embarrada de comida.- No te había dicho que tocaras la comida...- agregó, pero el saiyajin siguió devorando sin escucharla.

Gohan se conmovió ante esta escena le traían viejos recuerdos de la familia.- Ahh mamá... yo le dije que comiera mi comida, yo me iré a desayunar de Videl y tal vez pase algunos días en su casa, por la preparación de la boda...- Miró su reloj sin importar lo que su madre pensara al respecto.- Bueno ya debo irme ¡Adiós!- Dijo alejándose de la casa a toda velocidad.

Goku miró a su ex esposa con la boca llena de comida, pero casi larga todo cuando tuvo una buena vista panorámica de la morena vestida con un atuendo bastante cautivador, ella tenía puesto una remera sin mangas, ajustada al cuerpo con un escote moderado de color amarillo claro, con un short blanco bien corto, y unas zapatillas simples y delicadas, estaba bastante llamativa, Milk se había cambiado el atuendo para pasar una tarde en la ciudad y Goku no entendía por que la mujer había optado por utilizar esos atuendo, ese no era su estilo.

Milk se percató de la mirada del saiyajin y se puso del mismo color que un tomate.

\- ¿Y tu que me estás viendo?- Le dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra.

El hombre quitó la vista de inmediato y se concentró en la comida,- Te ves bien... -dijo llevándose un bocado a la boca, mientras la miraba de reojo.

\- No te lo pregunté.- dijo sin dale importancia.- Bueno Goten debo irme, cuídate mucho, volveré a la tarde.- La mujer le dio un dulce beso en la frente a su hijo.- Adiós mi niño.- dijo ignorando por completo al saiyajin. Goku miraba como en cada paso, la mujer mostraba sensualidad, definitivamente era la persona mas bella que conocía, nadie lo había cautivado de esa manera, esa chica lo sorprendía cada día mas.

\- ¿Goten, desde cuando tu madre sabe volar, y se viste de esa manera?- Preguntó Goku viendo como Milk se alejaba. El niño que se encontraba sentado comiendo dudo un instante.

\- No lo se, Mamá siempre fue así... Lo único que podría decirte es que Gohan fue quien le enseño a volar a mi mama y a mi papá... bueno a mi papá Natsu.- Dijo corrigiendo su error.

\- Ahh...- dijo volviendo a su comida molesto.

* * *

Después de una tarde de compras con Bulma y 18, la morena regresó casi de noche a la casa con un vestido nuevo para estrenar en la boda de su hijo, al terminar de ducharse la mujer sintió una voz proveniente de la cocina se vistió con su bata de baño y bajó.

\- Mamá ya vine.- gritó Goten.

\- Que bueno que llegaste te estaba esperando.- dijo Milk pero la chica no se esperaba que alguien más esté con su hijo...- Goku, ya es tarde, ¿Que quieres aquí?- Habló cuando vio al saiyajin dentro de la casa.

\- Mamá invité a Goku para que se quede a cenar y a dormir, si no te molesta.- dijo Goten poniendo cara de suplica.

Milk resignada aceptó.- Pero antes tienen que bañarse, ¿Por qué no se bañan juntos en el barril de afuera?.- Preguntó con desinterés.

\- Si, como digas mamá, vamos papá...- Dijo Felizmente mientras salia de la casa. Milk le sorprendió como Goten fue tomando con mucha rapidez a Goku como su padre. Goku se quedó parado por unos instantes frente a la chica, ella lo observo sin cambiar su expresión seria, pero el saiyajin se limito a dedicarle una simple sonrisa.

\- Gracias Milk, por dejarme estar aquí ésta noche.- dijo con la voz suave.

\- No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Goten.- La pelinegra se dio media vuelta para comenzar a cocinar. Goku se acerco y la miró detenidamente, se veía tan linda con su bata de baño, con su cabello húmedo hasta la cintura.

\- Fueron tantos años de los que no provocaba tu comida, hace tanto que no me la preparabas para mi, en el otro mundo había olvidado lo deliciosa que era, No puedo creer que ahora se la prepares a él.- Milk sintió lastima por el hombre, pero nada cambiaría su rencor.

\- Debiste haberla apreciado mejor...- dijo haciendo sus labores.

Goku ignoró este comentario, y volvió a hablarle.- Te extrañé mucho, Milk... Aún te extraño.- Dijo acariciando su cabello húmedo. Milk se alejó, sin mostrarse perturbada, las palabras del hombre hacía que se sonrojara, pero no lo mostraba.

\- Pareciera que no, porque cuando estuviste muerto ni siquiera te molestaste en...- Fue interrumpida.

\- SI, si... Lo se... Ya me lo dejaste bien en claro.- dijo molesto.

\- Entonces no creo que sea necesario volver a repetírtelo... Ahora por favor, vete a bañar que apestas.- Dijo sin mirarlo, ni siquiera haciéndole una mueca o algo por el estilo. Al instante sonó el teléfono, la chica rápidamente contestó.- ¿Hola?.- Una voz masculina se escuchó detrás del aparato telefónico.- ¿Cariño llegaste?...¡Que bueno!... Si, todo tranquilo por aquí... no, no pasó nada malo, no te preocupes... Si yo también te extraño... El saiyajin harto de la conversación que Milk tenía con su esposo se dirigió enojado hacia la salida de la casa.

Después de la ducha, la cena fue normal, Milk observaba como los dos saiyajines devoraban la comida sin masticar, solo tragaban, por un momento se sintió feliz, como extrañaba esas épocas donde Goku y Gohan competían por la comida a morir, mientra ella les regañaba por mal educados, la chica largó una risita casi audible, que fue percibida por Goku, como le gustaba verla sonreír, pero no cuando estaba junto al hombre que la quito de su lado.

\- Estas muy feliz.- habló Goku.- ¿Por qué?

\- No es nada.- dijo amablemente.- Eh... Eso no te incumbe.- agregó recuperando su postura de frialdad.

Goku solo se quedó cayado y sonrió por dentro, él sentía que su relación con Milk iba cambiando a mejor.

Al terminar Milk lavó los platos y se dirigió al patio de la casa, se sentó sobre unos sillones que había en el patio donde solía pasar junto a Natsu algunas noches de verano. Goten se fue a dormir y Goku sigilosamente se subió al techo de la casa para poder observarla mejor, tenía tanta curiosidad por saber en lo que la joven pensaba._\- ¿Pensará en mi?¿O en ese canalla?- se cuestionó el saiyajin._ Pero el hombre pudo escuchar algunas palabras que lo sorprendieron.

\- Mi niña, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí para abrasarte...- Dijo la morena, se podía notar que estaba llorando.

-¿Niña?¿Que niña?- Pensó Goku. Por algunos minutos se quedó observando a la chica mientras ella se dormía lentamente, Al estar en sueños el saiyajin, mientras la observaba sintió un poco de frío, supo que sería mejor si la metía en su casa, podría enfermarse.

Se acercó despacio para no despertar a la chica y lentamente la tomó en sus brazos, la llevó hasta su cama y la recostó, por un instante se quedó mirando como ella se acomodaba en su cama entre sueños, tenía tantas ganas de acostarse junto a ella, de sentir el contacto con su suave piel, pero si ella despertaba seria un escándalo. De la nada, el desvió la vista hasta la pequeña mesita de noche junto la cama, donde alguna vez estuvo la foto de su boda, el hombre sintió otra vez ese dolor cuando pudo ver sobre ella miles de fotos junto a Natsu, en su boda, un día de picnic, con Goten aprendiendo a caminar, todas ocasiones especiales para la familia Kymura. Ésto enojó al saiyajin, estuvo por salir corriendo de la habitación hasta que vio una foto que le llamo la atención, la imagen de la pelinegra luciendo su abultada panza de embarazada con una muñeca en sus manos, La chica se notaba que estaba feliz.-_ ¿Pero cuando fue esto?.- Tomó la fotografía.- No creo que sea cuando estuvo embarazada de Goten.- pensó el hombre de cabellos puntiagudos_. Al instante la chica comenzó a moverse, Goku dejó la foto sobre la mesita y salió rápidamente de la habitación. ¿Pero como dormiría ahora, con la imagen de esa fotografía en su cabeza?.-_ ¿Que otra cosa me ocultas Milk?.- pensó antes de ir a la habitación que tenia para dormir._


	20. Mentira

Capitulo N° 20: "Mentira"

Por la mañana la mujer despertó y casi sufre un infarto al ver que se encontraba en su cama.-_¿Pero como?¡Si yo estaba en el patio!- pensó.- A menos que...- cierta persona paso su mente. Olio detenidamente su ropa y pudo sentir un leve aroma, ese aroma que sintió muchos años junto a ella cada vez que dormía, si es que no era por su presencia o porque ella se dormía abrazando alguna prenda de aquel hombre que la trajo a su cama._

La chica miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que en su mesita de noche una foto estaba fuera de lugar, aquella foto que le sacaron cuando estaba embarazada de su bebita._-Goku le habrá llamado la atención, no me sorprendería que después me pregunte algo al respecto.- Pensó la pelinegra._

Se levantó tranquilamente, se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento pensaba salir a entrenar, pero ésta vez estaría sola, porque Natsu regresaría en unos días, fue a la cocina y comenzó a preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días.- le habló al oído.

\- ¡AHH!- Grito dejando caer un plato.- ¡Goku casi me matas del susto no vuelvas a hacer eso...!- Regañó la pelinegra.- Mejor ni te me acerques.- agregó mientras se agachaba a juntar los restos de la vajilla rota.

Goku no respondió solo asintió y se sentó en la mesa. Milk le dio un poco de lastima, tal vez ella había exagerado. Después de todo él la cargó hasta su cama, sin hacer nada indebido, la chica había rogado por tanto tiempo que él regresara, y ahora que volvió le estaba regañando, tal vez ya no era su esposo pero no tenía por que tratarlo tan mal, se dio la vuelta y lo miró fijamente con la mirada neutral, él la observó esperando alguna palabra por parte de ella.

\- Gracias...- dijo dándole la espalda de repente, la chica se había avergonzado de su reciente acción.- Por cargarme hasta mi cama anoche.- Aclaró. Goku se sorprendió por su agradecimiento, la verdad que no se lo esperaba, creyó por un instante que lo regañaría nuevamente.

\- No hay de qué.- Por un rato largo ninguno habló, solo cruzaban miradas varias veces, Goku quiso cortan el silencio incomodo entre ellos.- Me alegro por ti.- se detuvo.- Te has vuelto muy fuerte.- habló despacio.

\- Gracias...- contestó simplemente.- Tu también.- agregó, igual de despacio.

Goku no lo pensó dos veces, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia ella posicionándose a corta distancia. La morena de dio vuelta y se topó con esos ojos negros que la miraban con desesperación. El saiyajin tomo su mechón de cabello y lo puso detrás de la oreja, aprovechó que Milk se quedó paralizada para poder acariciar con ternura su rostro.- Estas igual de hermosa, que cuando nos casamos.- Habló acercándose a sus labios.

Milk no reaccionaba, sentir esa voz tan masculina hizo que se estremeciera, soltando un suspiro cuando sintió que el hombre pasó su mano acariciando su espalda, podía sentir su aliento tan cerca, sus corazones palpitaban con fuerza, ninguno de los dos pensaba, solo se dejaban llevar por sus impulsos.

**_*Ring-Ring*_**

Milk despertó del trance en el que estaba cuando escuchó el timbre del teléfono, apartó a Goku quien la tenia acorralada contra la mesada de la cocina, dejándolo con sus ganas de besarla, pero mas le molestó al saiyajin el saber quien fue el que lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Hola?- habló la pelinegra

\- Hola preciosa...- Se escuchó del otro lado de la linea telefónica.

\- Natsu, amor ¿Como estas? te extraño mucho.- Preguntó feliz la pelinegra.

\- Estoy bien, hermosa, yo también te extraño y en especial sentirte junto a mi en la cama.- Hablo Natsu haciendo que la chica largara una risita.

Goku escuchó perfectamente esas palabras gracias a su perfecta audición, frunció el ceño, pero no supo bien que fue lo que mas le molestó la llamada de ese tipejo o las simples palabras de Milk "Natsu, amor" y "Te extraño mucho", Enojado tuvo el impuso de tirar una bola de energía a la base del teléfono inalámbrico para terminar la conversación, pero antes de hacer su poder lo interrumpieron.

\- Hola papá.- habló un niño que recién despertaba.

\- Hola Goten.- contestó sin mucha emoción.

\- Goten hijo, Natsu quiere hablarte...- dijo su madre dándole el teléfono.

\- ¡Papá! ¿Como estás?- Habló el chico.

Mientras Goten conversaba con Natsu, la pelinegra no podía evitar sentirse rara, le costaba creer como Goten consideraba como "papá" a dos personas, al parecer al niño no le gustaba tener un favorito, Tal vez Goten quería a sus dos padres por igual. Milk miró a Goku que se encontraba en la mesa con la mirada seria, al instante la mira a ella, haciendo que ésta se pusiera nerviosa, se dio la vuelta y volvió a hacer el desayuno.

\- Mamá ten el teléfono...- Se lo dio. Milk se lo puso entre su hombro y su brazo para poder usar las manos en la comida.

\- Cariño, Por que está ese inútil ahí, puedo sentir su ki ¿No hizo nada que te molestara no es así? Porque si es así parto ahora mismo hacia allá para darle un paliza.- habló Natsu. Goku no pudo evitar reír por dentro al escuchar ese comentario._-¡JÁ! Como si pudieras vencerme.- pensó Goku_.

\- No amor, no hizo nada indebido, Se ha portado bien.- Habló Milk. Goku se sorprendió por lo que dijo su ex esposa, por un momento creyó que lo insultaría o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así.- Bueno, debo colgar estoy haciéndole el desayuno a Goten.- dijo la morena.

\- Adiós preciosa, te llamaré luego.- Contestó.- Te amo.- agregó.

\- Yo también te amo.- respondió la chica.- Adiós.- colgó.

Después del desayuno Goten y su padre estaban listos para irse a entrenar.

\- Cuídate mucho Goten.- Dijo dándole un abrazo a su hijo.- Goku no quiero que seas brusco con él, ¿Entendido?- le advirtió al saiyajin sin mostrar enojo o mal humor.

\- Si Milk.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno si me necesitan estaré entrenando aquí...- dijo Milk.

\- ¿Mamá porque no entrenas con nosotros?- Preguntó alegre el niño.

\- No podría Goten, ustedes son mucho mas fuertes que yo, y no quiero estorbarlos.- Habló agachándose frente a su hijo.

\- Vamos Milk... Nunca nos estorbarías.- habló Goku.- Hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos.- dijo con melancolía.

\- No lo se...- dijo Milk indecisa. Goku conocía muy bien a su ex esposa, sabía perfectamente que la única manera de hacer que aceptara, era haciendo lo que mas sabia hacer "provocarla".

\- Vamos Milk, ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- dijo el pelinegro convencido de que Milk reaccionaria de mal humor, para su suerte así fue.

\- ¿ESO CREES? ¡PUES YA LO VEREMOS!- Gritó Milk furiosa poniéndose en posición de combate, la morena no esperó a que su contrincante hiciera lo mismo, ella atacó con furia y a una velocidad impresionante. Goku esquivaba los ataques sin dificultad aunque estaba sorprendido no se esperaba que Milk se hubiera puesto así de fuerte. Goten observaba asombrado nunca había visto a su madre utilizar toda su fuerza, se notaba que estaba enojada, pero ese enojo se fue desvaneciendo, la chica sentía adrenalina pura, Goku en algunas ocasiones dejaba que ella le golpeara para su diversión, y así funciono, poco a poco comenzaron a sentirse risas de diversión provenientes de Milk, comenzaba a pasarla muy bien peleando con su ex esposo, tenía que admitirlo, ese hombre sabía como hacerla reír.

\- No peleas nada mal...- alagó el saiyajin.

\- Aún así no podría vencerte...- contestó con la respiración agitada.

Después de algunas horas, Milk supo que ya había llegado a su limite, lo peor aún es que con la emoción de la pelea, no se dio cuenta que su pequeño hijo se había aburrido, distraída por la imagen de Goten dormido bajo un árbol fue golpeada por Goku, enviándola a unos cuantos metros hasta chocar con algunas rocas.

\- ¡MILK!- Goku tuvo miedo de haber lastimado a su delicada ex esposa. Corrió hacia ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

\- Ayyy...- se quejó despacio.- Mi cabeza...

\- Lo... Lo siento Milk.- dijo con torpeza.

Un hilo de sangre comenzó a caer por la frente de Milk, Goku sintió pánico, como había sido capaz de lastimar a la mujer que tanto quería. Dejó al niño dormido debajo el árbol y corrió hacia la casa, llevó a la chica a su habitación y la colocó en su cama, corrió hacia el baño y mojó un paño con agua, agarró unas vendas y fue con la pelinegra que yacía en su cama con la cabeza lastimada.

Se acercó a ella y con delicadeza pasó el paño con agua limpiando los rastros de sangre, Milk se dejaba llevar por el contacto suave y cuidadoso, Goku pasaba su mano con delicadeza, como si estuviera limpiando un pedazo de cristal fino, con temor de romperlo. El saiyajin al terminar de limpiar vendó su cabeza lentamente, como si quisiera aprovechar cada segundo junto a la mujer pensando que sería la ultima vez que la tendría tan cerca como ahora estaba. La pelinegra lo observaba con la mirada fija en sus ojos, una vez que unieron sus miradas, nunca mas las pudieron separar.

\- Perdóname por lo que te hice...- Dijo acariciando su rostro.

\- No te preocupes...- contestó.- Recuerda que soy una mujer fuerte...- Dijo regalándole una sonrisa de confianza.

\- Lo sé, nunca lo dudé...- habló.- Eres la mujer mas fuerte del mundo... Y la mas hermosa...- se detuvo.- Por eso te amo...- dijo acercándose nuevamente a sus labios. Milk por un momento entrecerró sus ojos para dejarse llevar por sus labios, pero antes de cerrarlos completamente pudo ver su mesita de noche llena de fotos con su esposo, SU VERDADERO esposo. Corrió a Goku de su lado negado con la cabeza.

\- Mentira...- dijo con voz quebrada...- Tu nunca me amaste...- La chica aprovechó que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y salio volando a toda velocidad dejando aun desconcertado saiyajin en la orilla de la cama con sus manos temblorosas, después de unos minutos reaccionó en seguir a su amada. Cuando partió en su búsqueda, lo detuvieron.

\- ¡Papá!¿Donde estaban? Desperté y no encontré a nadie.- se acercó su hijo deteniendo su paso.- ¡Que suerte que te encuentro!¡Vamos a pelear, estoy muy aburrido!- Habló el niño poniéndose en posición de combate.

Goku se quedó observando en dirección a donde Milk huyó sintió su ki y supo que se había detenido no muy lejos de ahí, pero no podría ir por ella, no quería dejar a su hijo solo, a demás tal vez Milk quería estar algún tiempo sola.

Después de unas horas de entrenar con su hijo decidió localizar el ki de Milk, la pelinegra se encontraba en su hogar. Goku y Goten se dirigieron a la casa y al entrar se encontraron con la comida preparada, el apetito del saiyajin mayor no era como el de siempre, tenía algo en la boca del estomago que le quitaba el hambre, tal vez las simples palabras de Milk "mentira, tu nunca me amaste" le habían dejado sin habla, solo una pregunta rondaba por su mente "¿Por qué cree que es mentira?" El niño comenzó a devorar la comida pero Goku no.

\- Me iré a la ducha...- habló, y sin esperar respuesta de su hijo se marchó.

Goku lentamente caminó hacia la habitación de Milk que ahora compartía con su nuevo esposo, pensar en ese insecto compartiendo la cama con su ex esposa le revolvía el estomago. Al atravesar el pasillo pudo visualizar que la puerta de la habitación estaba entre abierta. Posicionó un ojo entre la abertura y pudo distinguir la figura de una mujer recostada en la cama y con su especial audición escuchaba perfectamente que la chica estaba llorando.

\- Natsu... vuelve pronto...- solloza.- No me abandones ahora que él regreso...- las lagrimas mojaron por completo la almohada.- Viene con sus mentiras y intenta engañarme... él nunca me amó... nunca...- susurró estas palabras sin dejar de llorar.

El saiyajin pudo oírla, y su corazón se partió en dos, siempre veía a su mujer llorar sin importarle nada, pero ésta vez si le dolió. Tal vez por ver como pedía que su esposo regresara, Goku pudo darse cuenta que su presencia no era muy apreciada por Milk, le molestaba, le lastimaba. Con esa imagen de la chica deplorando decidió salir de la casa y alejarse. No quería dormir en ese lugar, no quería desvelarse sintiendo a la pelinegra llorar hasta quedarse dormida.


	21. Te extrañé tanto

Capitulo N° 21 : "Te extrañé tanto..."

A la mañana siguiente, Milk despertó y fue a la cocina, no sintió la presencia de Goku en la casa.

-¿Se habrá ido?- se cuestionó la mujer.

\- Hola mamá.- Habló su hijo menor.

\- Goten, hijo ya estabas despierto ¿Goku no durmió aquí?- Preguntó.

\- No... se fue anoche, dijo que quería estar solo... A por cierto, si viene a buscarme dile que no voy a poder entrenar hoy, Trunks me invitó a su casa para mostrarme un nuevo juguete que le regaló su abuelo...-dijo Goten.- Ya me tengo que ir, Adiós mamá...- gritó mientras salía de la casa...

\- Adiós Goten...- susurró.- Genial, lo que necesitaba, ahora todos decidieron dejarme sola.- dijo con ironía. No había cosa que mas odiara que estar sola todo el día, le traía recuerdos dolorosos como cuando Goku murió por primera vez y Gohan fue secuestrado por Piccolo. La morena al recordar esos días sintió un escalofrío, como había sufrido, llorando cada noche durante todo un año esperando que su hijo o su esposo regresara con ella.

Milk quitando esos recuerdos se dirigió a al refrigerador con hambre de alguna fruta deliciosa, pero no encontró ninguna.

\- Bueno sera mejor que valla al bosque, tengo ganas de comer algunas manzanas.- Dijo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador, fue a su habitación a cambiarse y después de unos minutos bajó a la cocina, abrió una puerta debajo de la mesada y sacó un canasto de mimbre.- Será buena idea traer toda la canasta llena de manzanas.- Dijo feliz.- Le podré preparar un pastel con ellas, es el favorito de Goku...- la chica quedó en shock.-¿Acaso dije Goku?¿Por qué dije eso?-La chica sacudió la cabeza negando.- ¿Me estaré volviendo loca?Es lo mas probable, la soledad me enloquece y me hace decir cosas sin sentido...Será mejor hacer de cuenta que nunca dije eso... Milk se dirigió hacia la puerta lista para dar un paseo por el bosque, pero nuevamente el saiyajin la asustó.

\- ¿Con que piensas hacerme un pastel?- Preguntó al instante que la morena abrió la puerta, ella pegó un salto largando la canasta que tenía en sus manos dejando que caiga golpeando la cabeza de Goku sin hacerle ningún daño. Él solo tenía la mirada fija en la chica.

\- ¡Goku!¡Deja de asustarme!- Se enfureció.

\- Como digas... Solo vengo por Goten, no te molestaré más...- Dijo desinteresado, no quería tener una conversación con ella, mucho menos sabiendo que su presencia no era del agrado para la joven.

\- Oh...- Milk se preocupó por la actitud del hombre.- _¿Por qué está tan serio?- pensó._\- Lo siento Goku, Goten me pidió que te dijera que se fue de Bulma a jugar con Trunks, no puede estár contigo hoy.- dijo levantando la canasta.

\- Bueno, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí...- Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a flotar.

\- Oye... ¿Que te pasa? Estás algo extraño...- Dijo Milk poniéndose en frente de su camino con mucha rapidez.

\- No tengo nada...- Dijo con seriedad.

\- Bueno, si tienes nada, no te importará ayudarme a recoger manzanas.- Dijo no muy convencida de sus palabras.- _¿Por qué lo estoy invitando?- pensó_.

\- No creo que quieras mi componía.- dijo seriamente.

\- Cierto... Prefiero la compañía de una serpiente venenosa antes que la tuya...Pero...- Se detuvo.- No le veo nada de malo, por esta vez... No quiero estar sola...- Dijo mirándolo fijamente. Goku debía admitirlo, Tal vez era el hombre mas fuerte del planeta, el invencible, Pero frente a ella, se convertía en un ser insignificante, esa mujer era su punto débil, solo ella podría ponerlo de rodillas con unas simples palabras.

\- Como quieras.- Contestó de mala gana, sabía que había perdido contra Milk, esos ojos negros que tanto lo cautivaban lo tenían a su merced.

\- Que bueno... Tengo ganas de caminar un rato.- Le entregó la canasta.- Te prometo que serás compensado con un gran pastel de manzana.- La morena sonrió triunfante, había persuadido al saiyajin, aunque muy dentro de ella se preguntaba "¿Por qué le habré invitado?¿Por qué me preocupo por él?".

Por un largo rato la pareja de ex esposos caminaron por el bosque buscando algún árbol con ricas frutas. Milk comentaba sobre su vida con Natsu, le gustaba ver la expresión de desprecio en la cara de Goku. Pero el saiyajin trataba de hacer oídos sordos para no sentir ese dolor en su pecho, tenía la vista concentrada en el atuendo de la joven. Usaba una remera sin mangas color negro y una pollera acampanada de color almendra muy sutil y unos zapatos cómodos para la caminata. La chica radiaba ternura y sencillez, a pesar de su avanzada edad, pareciera como si tuviera 18 años. Su cabello largo, su flequillo y sus mechones y que se meneaba con el caminar, hacían que el hombre si hipnotizara con su movimiento.

\- Mira Goku... Allí un árbol de manzanas.- La muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia el árbol, él la siguió en silencio. Al llegar Milk se quedó mirando hacia arriba desde abajo de la planta y esperó a que Goku la alcanzara.- Están muy alto.- Dijo señalando a los frutos.- Será mejor que vuele hasta allá.- Milk se elevó hasta lo mas alto y comenzó a cortar algunas manzanas, sin darse cuenta de un pequeño detalle, Goku había quedado paralizado y su cara se tornó colorada y calurosa, nunca supo como afrontar este tipo de situaciones involuntarias, La chica que flotaba sobre él no había notado que llevaba puesta una pollera.

El saiyajin tenía una vista panorámica de las piernas desnudas de Milk, sus vargas y glúteos bien formados, y de repente sintió calor entre sus piernas, avergonzado se tapó con la canasta donde tenía esa incomodidad. Milk miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con la mirada completamente roja de Goku, al instante supo que era lo que estaba pasando, sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar decidió dejar caer todas las manzanas que tenia en sus manos y bajar rápidamente al suelo, pero esa no fue una buena idea, al descender rápidamente la pollera de Milk se levantó por completo dejando ver por completo sus piernas y la parte de abajo de su lencería.

\- Ahh... que tonta soy.- dijo tapándose la cara y sentándose en el suelo de la vergüenza, La chica contempló al hombre que se quedó parado sin mover un musculo con la mirada hacia otro lado completamente rojo.- Goku... ¿Podrías juntar las manzanas?- dijo con la voz tímida. Goku asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a juntarlas torpemente y totalmente nervioso. Milk sonrió y lo miró fijamente, el saiyajin notó ésto y peor se puso.- Parecemos unos niños...- Dijo la morocha, él solo la miró.- Igual que cuando teníamos 18 años.- Agregó.

\- Es verdad.- contestó tímido. Milk se levantó y ayudó al saiyajin. Goku la miró y sintió paz cuando ella le regaló una dulce sonrisa. Al instante dirigió su vista hacia el árbol y pudo notar que tenia un agujero al costado del tronco.

\- Ohh...- el hombre se quedó mirando y muchos recuerdos invadieron su mente.

\- ¿Que sucede?- preguntó Milk.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?- señaló hacia el agujero.- Fue cuando Gohan casi se estrelló contra el árbol.- La morena entendió perfectamente.

\- Si, es cierto.- contestó.- Fuiste muy irresponsable esa vez.- Dijo con la mirada seria.- Pero por suerte pudiste hacer que nada malo le pasara.- Milk nunca supo la verdad de ese accidente, al final Gohan pudo salir ileso al chocarse contra la planta gracias a su oculto poder.

\- Si.- Se rió.- Perdóname Milk.- Dijo el saiyajin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- No importa, debo admitir que esos años fueron los mejores de mi vida...- Dijo con melancolía.- Hubiera sido lindo que también hubiéramos pasado momentos juntos con Goten cuando era bebe.- Agregó con tristeza.

\- Milk...- susurró.- Yo... yo...- fue interrumpido.

\- No digas nada... No quiero saber...- dijo con indiferencia.

El saiyajin guardó silencio, solo se quedó viendo como la chica tomaba una manzana y se sentaba junto al lago que estaba aún lado.

\- Milk, la otra noche cuando te llevé a tu habitación, pude ver una fotografía tuya con tu vientre abultado, ¿Es de cuando estabas embarazada de Goten?- preguntó con miedo a enfadarla.

-_Me lo esperaba.- Pensó._\- No...- Fue lo único que contestó.

-¿Pero como es que...?- Goku no entendía la situación, pero sentía por dentro que no fue nada bueno.

\- Escucha...- Se detuvo.- Yo tuve un sueño, que me atormentaba todas las noches...- Goku se sentó junto a ella y la miró detenidamente.

\- ¿Qué sueño?- Preguntó.

\- Soñaba que un día cualquiera, tu regresabas del otro mundo y te enfadabas por mi nueva relación, nos asesinabas a mi y a Natsu... Pero a lo que viene tu pregunta, es que el sueño aparecía un bebe...-dijo sin mirarlo, Goku cada vez estaba mas confundido ¿Asesinarlos?¿Bebe?¿A que se refiere?.- El psicólogo de Natsu me dijo que ese bebe, era un deseo muy profundo y debo admitirlo, ¡Quería tener un hijo con Natsu...!- Declaró la pelinegra.

El hombre sintió la punzada en su corazón y su respiración comenzó a agitarse..._\- ¿Hasta cuando con este maldito dolor?- Pensó Goku._

\- Así que después de casarnos decidimos tener un hijo...- Continuó la pelinegra.- Y así fue... Yo quedé embarazada, de una bebita.- Su voz se fue quebrando poco a poco y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse.- Pero... un día me dijeron que su corazón ya no latía...- El saiyajin pudo ver como las lagrimas de Milk formaban un río salado en su rostro.- Perdí a mi bebe, Goku... Se fue y ni siquiera pude tenerla en mis brazos...- dijo mientras miraba sus manos que temblaban.

\- Milk, lo... lo siento tanto...- Goku tenía un nudo en la garganta._\- Pobre Milk, nunca pensé que había sufrido tanto.-pensó.-_ El hombre se acomodó detrás de ella, la chica rompió el llanto en su pecho, mientras que él la abrazaba como protegiéndola de alguna amenaza, al ser tan chiquita para él, podría abrazarla tapándola por completo.

Por un largo rato la chica lloró hasta que sus ojos ya no le quedaba mas lagrimas.

\- Lo siento Goku...- dijo limpiando su rosto.- Debo haberte molestado de tanto llorar.

\- No Milk, no digas eso... Nunca me molestaste.- levanto su mentón para que lo mirara fijamente.- No entiendo porque pensaste que te haría algo malo, sabes que jamas podría hacer esa atrocidad.- ella se le quedó viendo con los ojos cristalinos.- Nunca podría hacerle daño a la mujer que amo.

\- Goku...- susurro ella.- Perdóname si hice algo para que no quisieras regresar.- miró hacia abajo.

\- No milk, tu no hiciste nada... Yo fui el estúpido que no se dio cuenta que era lo mas importante... Creí que sería lo mejor irme para que la paz reine en la tierra, y no me di cuenta que lo que mas importaba, era que estemos juntos... y a consecuencia de eso, hice que sintieras que no te quería... Yo soy el que te pide disculpas... Perdóname Milk, perdóname...- Le susurraba con la mirada en sus ojos, Milk solo asintió despacio.

Esta vez no habría nada que los interrumpiera, con un movimiento veloz pero delicado besó sus labios y se aferró con fuerza a ella con miedo a que se la arrebataran. Por otro lado Milk no pensaba, su corazón no podía dejar de palpitar con fuerza, había pasado 7 años desde la ultima vez que sintió sus labios y ahora estaba junto a ella nuevamente.

Goku mordió el labio inferior de Milk pidiéndole permiso para explorar su boca, la chica dio permiso a entrelazar sus lenguas con pasión y desesperación, la pareja se separó para poder respirar tan solo unos instantes.

\- Goku...- suspiró mientras se aferraba con sus brazos a su cuello y peinaba su cabello con una de sus manos uniendo sus labios con un beso desenfrenado. El saiyajin tomó a la chica y la ubicó debajo de él, con una de sus manos acarició la pierna desnuda gracias a la pollera que en su actual posición, recostada en el pasto, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Milk se estremeció cuando goku levanto de a poco su remera acariciando su espalda, con ternura y delicadeza, se la fue quitando dejando su parte superior solo con el sostén. Dejo sus labios para pasar a su cuello y besarle con lujuria, el aroma exquisito de la chica hacia que el saiyajin saboreara su piel como si de una fruta se tratara, cuando besó cada parte de su pequeño cuello bajo hacia sus pechos despojándola del sostén y con extrema ternura acarició sus pechos y besó su pezones haciendo que Milk arqueara la espalda extasiada, ella solo atinaba a acariciar sus cabellos y meter su mano por debajo del gi de combate para acariciar su bien formado torso, Goku de un movimiento rápido se quitó la parte superior de su traje, para que la chica pudiera tener mejor acceso a sus pectorales, él volvió a besar su cuerpo en cada rincón eliminando toda marca del insecto de Natsu.

El saiyajin fue quitando con una de sus manos la pollera de la chica mientras no perdía el contacto con la piel de sus piernas, Milk correspondiendo a esto comenzó a despojarlo de la parte inferior de su pantalón que ya no podía ocultar la notable erección del hombre.

\- Cuantos años... Sin poder sentir tu piel...- Goku le susurraba al oído.

\- Te extrañé tanto...- contestó soltando algunas lagrimas.

\- Nunca me perdonare por dejarte tanto tiempo sola.- Secó sus lagrimas y sin esperar respuesta la besó apasionadamente, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo, al instante comenzó a quitarle las prenda restante mientras ella hacía lo mismo con él, dejando así a los cuerpos desnudos de dos amantes que pedían a gritos unirse como uno solo. Ya no importaba que estuvieran en el medio del bosque, lo único que les interesaba era estar juntos y sentirse el uno al otro.

\- Ohh Goku...- susurró agitada.- Te... Te amo... Siempre te he amado...- concluyó la chica mientras abría sus piernas dándole paso a su ex esposo para unirse nuevamente después de tantos años de no hacer el amor junto a la persona con quien paso gran parte de su vida. Terminó la espera, Goku entró en ella despacio, disfrutando el momento, gemidos de amor se escuchaban por el bosque.

\- Goku... Ahh, Goku.- Milk gemía pronunciando el nombre del saiyajin y se aferraba con fuerza a el con el temor de que se vuelva a ir.- Goku no me abandones...- dijo agitada.

\- Nunca más...- Dijo Goku.- Siempre estaré a tu lado, aunque no puedas verme, no te dejaré...- Goku sabía que su vida no era sencilla, nadie podría predecir si algún villano vendría y acabaría con su vida, pero algo era seguro, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Con mas intensidad Goku comenzó a penetrarla con fuerza aumentando el placer.

\- Ahh, Milk... Te amo... Te amo...- le decía con ternura, con la intención de que esas palabras queden impregnadas por siempre en la mente de la chica, que como para su suerte así fue, pero no solo en su cabeza, también en su corazón. Bajo el cálido abrazo del sol de verano, la pareja de amantes llegaron al final del coito amoroso entre gemidos desesperados y respiraciones entrecortadas.

Goku salio de ella y se recostó aún lado sin soltar a su mujer, ella sin pensarlo se acurruco junto a él, el hombre tomó la parte superior de su traje para tapar el cuerpo de Milk como si de una sabana se tratara. Ella solo se limito a mirarlo detenidamente con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, hasta que juntos quedaron entre dormidos por largo rato.

Al despertar no dijeron nada mas, se tomaron de las manos y juntos emprendieron camino a la casa sin apuro, ninguno quería volar, sus intenciones eran alargar lo mas posible su tiempo juntos, en silencio sin quitar su vista pegadas a los ojos de otro. Al llegar a la puerta de la casa Milk pudo percibir como el timbre del teléfono sonaba sin parar, entró corriendo ante el llamado.

\- ¿Hola?- Preguntó.

\- ¡Milk! ¡Preciosa!, ¿Donde estabas? Hace horas que estoy llamando- Dijo Natsu preocupado del otro lado de la linea.

\- ¡Natsu!- Se sorprendió Milk.- Lo...Lo siento estaba en el bosque...- Dijo nerviosa.

\- ¿Y porque siento el Ki de ese inútil contigo?- Cuestionó Natsu.

\- ¿Que el de Goku?.- Se puso tensa.- Bueno... el me estuvo ayudando a recolectar frutas.- Dijo esperando que no sospeche nada.- No, tienes nada de que preocuparte.- Agregó.

\- ¿Estas segura Milk?¿Porque si ese tipo te hace sentir incomoda, puedo partir para allá...- contestó.

\- No, te preocupes, no ha hecho nada malo... Te lo juro, todo está bien.- dijo Milk, la chica comenzó a sentirse mal.

\- Bueno... Confío en tu palabra...- Habló.- Tengo que irme, mañana te llamaré de nuevo ¿Está bien?- dijo con calma.

\- Si, como quieras...- solo contestó.

\- Te amo Milk, y mucho... Eres la persona perfecta para mi, la chica mas confiable que conozco, junto a ti siempre estoy seguro.- cada palabra dicha por el hombre era como una navaja que atravesaba a la pelinegra.

\- Te amo...- dijo casi como un suspiro pesado.- Adiós, cariño.- Agregó.

\- Adiós princesa... Te veré en 2 días.- colgó.

Milk se quedo con el teléfono en la mano por un largo rato dejándose caer sobre sus rodillas pesadamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos, y de ellos empezaron a surgir cascada de lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas hasta mojar su ropa. Goku se quedó sin moverse a la entrada de la casa, había escuchado la conversación completa, pero no entendía su inesperado cambio de animo.

-¿Que... Que fue lo que hice?- Sollozó la pelinegra.

\- Milk, ¿Que sucede?- se acercó a ella pero manteniendo distancia.

\- Como pude hacerle ésto...- comenzó a llorar tapando su rostro con las manos.- Soy una maldita perra.- Dijo impresionando a Goku.

\- ¡Milk! ¡No digas esas cosas!-Dijo goku nervioso, intentó tocarla.

\- ¡DÉJAME! ¡NO ME TOQUES! - se levantó y se alejo unos pasos de él.

\- ¿Milk que te pasa?- Preguntó confundido.

\- ¡TODO ES POR TU CULPA!- gritó.

\- ¿Mi culpa?- cuestionó molesto.

\- ¡SI...!- contestó Milk.- SI NO HUBIERAS REGRESADO ESTO JAMÁS HUBIERA PASADO.- agregó

\- ¡Pero pasó Milk! y fue perfecto...- Dijo Goku encarandola de frente.

\- NO, no lo fue... lo era entes de que regresaras...- Dijo sin importarle lo que Goku pensara.- ¿Porque tuve que dejarme caer por tu juego?.- Dijo llorando.

\- Ésto no es ningún juego Milk, Yo de verdad te amo.- Goku seguía insistiendo.

\- Goku, me abandonaste durante 7 malditos años, ¿Como quieres que crea eso?... En muy pocas ocasiones me mostraste cariño, siempre te ibas sin importar en lo que yo podría llegar a pensar... Y ahora que encontré a alguien que me valora, me cuida, me ama y nunca me abandona... Estoy arruinando mi matrimonio acostándome contigo.- dijo Milk dándole la espalda.- Creo que deberías irte, quiero estar sola.- agregó con indiferencia.

\- Milk no creas que eres la única que sufre.- Dijo caminando hacia la puerta.- Lamento por todo lo que te hice... Pero ahora, estoy aquí para corregir mis errores, ¡ESTOY AQUÍ POR TI, MALDITA SEA! Milk hoy te prometí que no te abandonaría, y lo voy a cumplir...- Dicho ésto salio de la casa.

Un silencio desgarrador predomino por algunos minutos.

\- Goku...- Susurró casi arrepentida.- Regresa...- La pelinegra solo se quedó ahí en la cocina llorando, pasaba por un momento difícil, su corazón no podía decidirse por dos partes de su amor.- Debo hacer lo correcto...- Se detuvo.- Yo estoy casada, y así deben ser las cosas, Natsu es el único en mi vida... ¿O no?- con esa duda en el corazón se marchó a su habitación.


	22. ¿Quieres bailar?

Capitulo N° 22: "¿Quieres bailar?"

\- Mamá, ya tenemos que irnos.- Gritó el niño desde la cocina.

\- ¿Aun no llega tu padre?- Dijo un poco molesta la mujer entrando en la cocina.

\- Mamá te ves muy bonita.-comentó el niño.

La pelinegra se sonrojó un poco.- ¿Eso crees?.- preguntó dando una vuelta mirando su vestimenta. Ella llevaba un vestido de seda largo, color violeta, escote princesa y ajustado al cuerpo hasta la cadera, luego caía hasta el suelo, pero una de sus piernas podía verse gracias a la abertura en la parte derecha. Su cabello con algunas ondulaciones y con el brillo al máximo. Con ese atuendo podría tener a cualquier hombre a su merced.

\- Si, muy bonita.- Le sonrió Goten.

\- Gracias mi niño,- se acercó y acomodó su trajesito.- ¿Tu padre no ha llegado? ¿Que le habrá pasado?- Dijo preocupada.

\- Capas que se atrasó su vuelo...- Comentó el niño.- ¿Pero porque no deja el avión y viene volando por su cuenta?- Preguntó incrédulo.

\- Porque de seguro debe viajar con gente importante que no está acostumbrados a ver personas volar, no creo que tu padre quiera que lo vean como un fenómeno.- Contestó su madre con tranquilidad.

\- Oh, que mala suerte...- contestó.

\- Bueno creo que tendremos que irnos sin él...- Milk caminó hacia la puerta, tomó una capsula y de ahí salí un aéreo-coche.

\- ¿Mamá porque no vamos volando?- Cuestionó Goten, le aburría ir en algún vehículo.

\- Perdóname hijo, pero no quiero despeinarme, hazlo por mi esta vez.- Dijo Milk.

\- Está bien.- Dijo de mala gana.

\- Vamos que tenemos algunas horas de viaje.

Madre e hijo partieron a Satan City, al palacio de ahí se realizaría la boda de Gohan y Videl.

* * *

A Muchos kilómetros un hombre impaciente no podía dejar de mirar el reloj.

\- ¿Que este avión no puede ir mas rápido?- habló.- Si no estuviera mi jefe aquí podría salir de aquí volando... -Se dijo a si mismo.

\- Natsu amigo, se ves que estas impaciente, ¿Que te ocurre?- Habló el superior de Natsu.

\- Es que estoy retrasado... Hoy es la boda de mi hijastro.- dijo frustrado.

\- No te preocupes, el piloto me confirmo que estamos por llegar solo nos queda 2 horas y 30 minutos de vuelo ... ¿O es muy tarde?- preguntó.

\- Si, pero solo un poco, espero que mi esposa no se enfade conmigo...-Contestó mirando a su reloj de mano.

\- Tranquilo, dile la buena noticia y se alegrará, por cierto espero tu respuesta en unos días, Contestó el hombre.

\- Si se lo confirmaré cuando pueda, pero antes tengo que hablar con mi mujer... Espero que diga que si, sería una gran oportunidad.- Dijo Natsu mirando por la ventanilla del avión.

* * *

\- Si acepto.- La chica de ojos azules besó a su esposo mientras que él correspondía dulcemente.

Después de lanzar el ramo de flores, todos comenzaron a celebrar, la noche se prestaba para esta ocasión, Milk un poco entristecida se dirigió al balcón del lugar donde celebraban la reciente boda y observó la luna por un largo rato.

\- Hola... Milk.- Goku vio que se dirigía a ese lugar y decidió seguirla.

\- Goku, ¿Que quieres?- preguntó dando la vuelta para su encuentro.

\- Solo quería verte, ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó el saiyajin mientras se acercaba a ella.

\- Estoy esperando a mi esposo.- Dijo con apatía.

\- ¿Por que no ha llegado tu "esposo" aún?- Dijo Goku con una sonrisa en la boca.

\- Eso a ti no te importa, de seguro se retrasó por trabajar demasiado, cosa que tu nunca entenderás.- Milk contraatacó a Goku mientras le daba la espalda.

\- Al menos no me estoy perdiendo la boda de Gohan...- Contestó Goku un poco molesto.

\- Pero te perdiste 7 años de su vida.- Dijo Milk encarandolo de frente muy cerca de él.- Nunca te lo voy a perdonar...- Agregó con veneno en la voz, Goku solo se quedó mirándola con su mirada seria no tenia nada que con que contestar. Luego observó su ropa y como su escote resaltaba sus grandes pechos, y al tenerla tan cerca se sonrojo un poco.

\- Te ves muy bonita.- dijo con un hilo de voz quitando el tema anterior. La pelinegra se quedó ahí un poco avergonzada, con la mirada neutral sin quitarle la vista de los ojos del saiyajin.

\- Gra...Gracias- contestó ella lo observó y se sonrojo al verlo con ese traje color negro que le quedaba tan bien, de verdad estaba muy apuesto, se dio la vuelta nuevamente y se regresó al balcón para ver mejor la ciudad.

\- Milk...- Él se acercó y acarició en mechón de su cabello sedoso.- Se que te molesta mi presencia desde que regresé a la vida, lo se, pero debo repetírtelo... Nunca se me pasó por la mente que cuando regresaría ya no podría tenerte a mi lado, te perdí Milk, lo entiendo y todo fue por mi culpa, pero no sabes lo mucho que me duele aceptarlo...- Dijo Goku. La pelinegra solo giró su cabeza sobre su hombro y lo miró de reojo.

\- Tu no sabes lo mucho que me dolió poder superar tu muerte Goku...y lo mucho que me costó seguir mi vida sin ti, y lo peor aún, es que me duele que estés aquí ahora.- Ella agachó la cabeza resignada.- Cuando creí haberte sacado de mi vida y de mi mente, cuando creí haber salido del poso que me aprisionó durante tantos años.- Solloza.- Tú regresas y me arrojas de nuevo en él aprisionandome con sentimientos hacia ti que se habían esfumado durante mis años junto a Natsu, solo para que resurjan para torturarme nuevamente...- Confesó la chica.

\- Milk, lamentó todo por lo que te hice pasar, yo se que nunca me lo perdonarás, Pero quiero que sepas que mis sentimientos por ti siempre serán los mismos...- La chica se dio media vuelta para esta frente a él.- Milk, nunca te dejaré de amar, Cada vez que te veo junto a tu esposo un fuerte dolor me agobia en el pecho, Soy un estúpido Milk el vinculo que teníamos que aún existe hace que me retuerza del dolor cuando te veo con él, y también cuanto no lo hago...- Goku tomo un respiro y miró la cara confundida de Milk.- Estos malestares, los tengo desde hace muchos años, desde que estaba en el otro mundo... Desde que te juntaste con él... - Milk se quedó pasmada, sabia lo que quería decirle.- Soy un verdadero estúpido Milk...- El saiyajin se dió la vuelta y le dio la espalda no quería que lo viera así.- Estos dolores me estaban advirtiendo que algo andaba mal, yo presentía lo que estaba pasando sin saber que significaba, pero no quise darle importancia... Si hubiera respondido a eso tal vez tú... Tal vez... No te habrías casado...- Goku la miró con sus ojos cristalinos, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de ella.

La morena solo se quedó allí sin moverse, sus ojos también se humedecieron.- ¿Ahora te das cuenta?¿ Te das cuenta de las consecuencias por ignorar a tu familia? Goku eres un tonto... - Dijo con la voz quebrada.- Si hubieras respondido a tus presentimientos tu y yo estaríamos juntos... No estaríamos pasando por esto...- Agregó Milk.

\- Lo se...- Habló recuperando la postura.- Nunca me lo perdonaré...- Miró a su ex esposa.- Pero Hoy estoy aquí decidido... Milk yo te amo, y quiero decirte que si me dices que "Si" estaremos juntos por siempre pero si no quieres dímelo y me alejaré de ti para siempre, no puedo soportar ver que sufras por mi culpa, yo quiero verte feliz, no importa si no es conmigo, solo dímelo, una palabra tuya podrá silenciarme para siempre... Si es lo que quieres...- Habló Goku.

La chica estaba impresionada pero... ¿Eso era lo que quería?¿De verdad quería alejarse del hombre que siempre ocupó su corazón?¿Podría hacerlo?

\- No, Goku...- le respondió mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El hombre de cabellos puntiagudos se sintió débil, sin fuerzas para moverse, la mujer de su vida lo había rechazado, dejándolo con un profundo vacío en su interior. Con lentitud y pereza se dio media vuelta con la intención de marcharse.- No, Goku... No quiero que te alejes de mi...- Dijo la chica antes de su partida. Esas palabras lo paralizaron dándole un fuerte choque eléctrico en su corazón como si lo estuvieran reanimando con un desfibrilador.

-¿Que dijiste?- Goku dio Media vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de la pelinegra.

-Goku... Aunque quisiera que te fueras no podrías... Tenemos dos hijos Gohan ya se casó y Goten es un niño, por mas que intentes alejarte o si, por mi parte trate de irme no podría hacerlo sin Mi pequeño, pero tampoco puedo alejarlo de ti...-Dijo Milk agachando la cabeza.

\- Ohh es por eso...- Dijo Goku desanimado, por un momento pensó que le diría que no se alejaría por él.

\- No, no es solo por eso...- La chica guardó silencio por un minuto acaparando la atención del saiyajin.- No creo poder alejarme de ti Goku, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, aún te amo...- La chica lo miró fijamente a sus ojos y se acercó a el despacio.- Nunca dejé de amarte...- Confesó Milk, mientras le regalaba a Goku una sonrisa sincera.

Una inmensa paz invadió al hombre, Lentamente aún sin creer en lo que había escuchado le ofreció a su esposa su mano para que ella la tomara. Al corresponder se miraron fijamente para después unir su labios en un tierno beso. La música de la fiesta llegó hasta sus oídos, Esta era una Canción lenta perfecta para bailar Goku la miró.- ¿Te gustaría bailar?- Preguntó sorprendiendo a la chica.

\- Pero Goku tu no sabes bailar...- Dijo ella.

\- bueno, la ultima vez que lo hice fue en nuestra boda, ya no recuerdo como se hace, pero lo intentaré...- El hombre se acercó a ella y hizo lo único que aprendió en su boda, puso su mano en la cintura y con la otro tomó con delicadeza su mano, y torpemente comenzó a bailar, a su mala suerte no sabia como mover los pies según la música, al instante pisó a Milk.

-Ay...- se quejó.

-Perdona Milk.- Dijo nervioso. Milk largó una risita, le daba ternura ver como Goku hacía algo que nunca le gustó y solo por ella.

\- No te preocupes, solo déjame ayudarte.- Milk se paró y empezó desde el inicio, Guiando a su ex esposo.- Recuerda como lo hacíamos, 1... 2... 3... 1... 2... 3... ¿Lo vez? Es fácil... Solo tienes que dejarte llevar, al compás de la canción...- Dijo regalandole confianza.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en la cara de Goku, lo estaba logrando, y bastante bien, la chica le sonrió y beso sus labios casi como un rose.

Por unos minutos permanecieron bailando mientras sus miradas no de desconectaban, simplemente se mantenían cerca el uno al otro disfrutando de su compañía. Pero la sonrisa que tenía Milk cambio por completo, sin saber como reaccionar se alejo de Goku y permaneció a unos cuantos metros, dejándolo un poco atónito.

\- ¿Milk que sucede?- Preguntó acercándose, pero ella solo dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Natsu...- Susurró con la mirada perdida en el suelo. El saiyajin se concentró y pudo identificar que el ki de Natsu se acercaba rápidamente.

\- Milk... vayámonos de aquí...- Dijo ofreciéndole la mano.

Los ojos de la pelinegra se llenaron de lagrimas, y por un instante sintió el impulso de darle la mano, pero no pudo, quería ir con él pero no quería abandonar a Natsu, después de todo él era su esposo quien cuidó de ella y de sus hijos dándole amor durante tantos años. No podía abandonarlo como si fuera un trapo usado.

\- No...- comenzó a llorar.- Lo siento Goku no puedo hacerlo... No puedo hacerle eso a mi esposo.- Con esto ultimo salió corriendo y se adentró al lugar. Goku solo se quedó ahí desilusionado viendo como se alejaba entre la gente.

Después de muchas horas de viaje al fin estaba aterrizando en la puerta donde se festejaba la boda. A penas aterrizó en el aéreo-puerto sin que nadie pudiera verlo emprendió vuelo hasta llegar a su destino, acomodó su esmoquin negro y se acercó a la entrada.

\- Nombre por favor.- Lo detuvieron los guardias de la entrada.

\- Natsu Kymura... Padrastro del Novio.- Habló el hombre de cabellos color oro.

\- Adelante señor- contestó el guardia, después de chequear su nombre en la lista.

Natsu entro apresurado buscando con los ojos a su esposa, la conocía perfectamente, tal vez en estos momentos lo estuviera esperando para darle la paliza de su vida por haber llegado tarde. Pero solo se encontró con la anfitriona de la fiesta.

\- Natsu, llegaste...- Habló alegremente la joven de ojos azules.

\- Videl que bueno encontrarte, muchas felicidades, estas muy hermosa y lamento llegar muy tarde.- Dijo en modo de disculpa y un poco nervioso.

\- Gracias Natsu, pero no te preocupes, lo importante es que llegaste.- contestó regalandole un sonrisa.

-¡Natsu!- dijo feliz el Novio mientras caminaba hacia ellos.- Que bueno que llegaste.- Lo abrazó.- Ya estaba preocupado...-Dijo tranquilamente

\- Si Gohan, lamento mi retraso...- Se disculpó con su hijastro.

\- No importa, ya estas aquí.- le contestó.

\- Lo que mas me preocupa es tu madre.- dijo un poco nervioso.- Me va a regañar muy mal por ésto...- agregó.

\- Es lo mas probable, pero pronto se le pasará, ella te extrañó mucho...- Dijo Gohan.

\- yo también, Por cierto ¿Donde está ella?- Preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

\- No lo se, pero espera.- Gohan se concentró.- Está por allá, siento su ki, debe estar en el baño de damas, dijo señalando el lugar.

\- Perfecto, Gracias Hijo...- comenzó a caminar donde estaba su esposa.

* * *

\- No no puedo seguir como ahora, Natsu está por llegar, no puede verme así.- Pensó Milk. La morena se estaba retocando el maquillaje después de largar algunas lagrimas frente a Goku su delineado se había corrido, pero lo arregló luciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Se miró fijamente al espejo, y allí quedo por un rato. Su mente divagaba en un lugar imaginado que hubiera pasado si hubiera tomado la mano de Goku cuando le ofreció irse con él,sonrió al pensar juntos viajando sobre la nueve voladora como cuando eran jóvenes unidos para siempre, pero su rostro cambió cuando se imaginó a Natsu destrozado por haberlo abandonado.

_\- No puedo hacerle eso, el cuidó de mi, me dio la vida que siempre soñé, pero... pero...- Pensó._\- Yo amo a Goku...- dijo como un susurro que solo podía ser oído por ella. Un agudo ruido la quitó de sus pensamientos.

_***Toc-Toc***_

\- ¿Milk estas ahí?- Volvió a golpear la puerta.

\- Ohh, Natsu...- suspiró Milk. Luego Volvió su vista al espejo y se miró decididamente.- Debo hacer lo que es correcto, y yo estoy casada.- La chica dio media vuelta y salió casi frenéticamente del baño, cuando visualizó al hombre de ojos color esmeralda se arrojó hacia él haciendo que casi cayeran.

\- ¡Natsu...!- grito mientras se aferraban en un fuerte abrazo.- ¡Que bueno que llegaste te extrañé tanto!

\- Yo también preciosa, te extrañé demasiado.- dijo mientra la entrujaba contra su cuerpo, luego unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso.- Creí que estarías enfadada por retrasarme.- Dijo un poco nervioso.

\- No mi amor, no estoy molesta, se que llegaste tarde por cuestiones de trabajo, no podría enojarme sabiendo que lo haces para dar lo mejor a tu familia.- Contestó ella con una sonrisa.

\- Ohh, eres la mujer perfecta Milk.- habló y de un movimiento rápido la alzó en su brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas mientras Milk reía complacida.

\- Ya basta...- Se ríe.- Goku ya bájame...- Dijo sin dejar de reír.

-¡¿Goku?!- Natsu se detuvo muy molesto.- ¡¿Como que Goku?!- Dijo mientras posicionaba en el suelo a su esposa.

_-¡Maldición!- Pensó Milk._\- Ehh... Es que... Bueno...- Balbuceó.- Es que, él siempre hacía eso conmigo.- dijo un poco nerviosa.- Lo siento... No se que estaba pensando...- agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

\- ¿Milk me estas ocultando algo?- Se acercó a ella para encararla.

\- No, no, no... ¿Porque tendría que hacerlo?- Preguntó nerviosa.

\- No lo sé, tu dime.

\- De verdad, no tengo nada que ocultar...- Milk lo abrazó con fuerza ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Natsu no tenía ni la mas mínima intención de discutir con su mujer, habían pasado 4 días sin ella y no quería volver solo para discutir, así que solo se quedó callado y correspondió al abrazó.

\- Milk, preciosa ¿Quieres bailar?- Natsu le extendió la mano. Milk Correspondió sin dudarlo, juntos caminaron a la pista de baile, y ahí permanecieron por mucho tiempo, casi toda la noche, cualquier tema que escuchaban lo bailaron sin saber como, solo lo hacían por diversión. Goku aborreció cada instante que los veía juntos, así que solo permaneció en el balcón solo sin que nadie lo molestara.

Al final de la noche ya mas de la mitad de los invitados se fueron a sus casa.

\- Milk ven conmigo quiero hablarte de algo.

\- Bueno...- La chica se aferró al brazo de su esposo y caminaron hacia el balcón.

Goku que se encontraba allí decidió rápidamente esconderse colgándose del balcón sin ser visto, no podía volar, porque la pareja de esposos podría sentir su ki.

\- Milk, tengo algo que proponerte...- Natsu miró a su esposa.- Yo creo que esto sería una gran oportunidad para nosotros...- Agregó.

\- Dime...- Habló un poco nerviosa.-_ ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- Pensó Milk._

\- Bueno, En el trabajo mi jefe me propuso abrir una oficina en Nueva York... Y yo podré dirigirla...- Natsu soltó de una sola vez.- ¿Mi amor, quieres ir a Estados Unidos conmigo?

\- ¿Perdón?- La pelinegra no podía creerlo.

\- Lo se Milk, tal vez sea difícil aceptar alejarte de todo ésto, pero sabes que no me iría sin ti, ¡Yo quiero esta oportunidad! Pero no lo haré si no es lo que deseas...- Natsu caminó hacia ella la tomo de la mano.- ¿Y qué es lo que harás?

La ex esposa de Goku estaba sin habla ¿Qué es lo que le diría ahora?

-Natsu eso es maravilloso...- dijo feliz. Goku al escuchar aquella frase tan feliz de su esposa lo venció, pero el saiyajin no se quedaría a terminar de escuchar, sabía que le respondería, solo que no quería escucharla de ella, agobiado se soltó del balcón de 5 pisos cayendo pesadamente sobre unos arbustos.

\- Pero... Natsu...Ehh... es un poco agobiante...Emm... tengo que pensarlo, ¿Qué hay de Goten? No se si querrá alejarse de Trunks de su hermano o de... Su padre Goku...- Milk no sabía quien era verdaderamente el que no quería alejarse de Goku, ella o su hijo pequeño.- _¿Y ahora que haré?...- Pensó la pelinegra._


	23. ¡DIME DE UNA VEZ!

Capitulo N° 23 : "¡DIME DE UNA VEZ!"

Goku aún se encontraba tirado entre los arbustos, sin pensar, sin moverse, sin mostrar expresión alguna.

\- Goku amigo, ¿Que haces tirado allí?- Yamcha se acercó a él acompañado por dos mujeres muy sensuales.

\- Nada Yamcha, solo estoy pensando...- Dijo el saiyajin de sangre pura sin quitarle la vista al cielo.

\- Ahh... Entiendo ¿Estas pensando en Milk verdad?- El ex beisvolista, trató de animar a su amigo.- Tengo una idea, ven con nosotros Goku, te prometo que te haré olvidar a tu ex esposa...

\- Por favor Yamcha, no estoy estoy de humor para bromas...- Dijo Goku con desinterés.

\- Vamos compañero, te prometo que te olvidaras de ella.-_ Al menos por esta noche.- Pensó Yamcha, riéndose por dentro._ Tomó con rudeza al hombre de cabellos como palmera y lo obligó a seguirlo, Goku solo correspondió con apatía.

* * *

\- Natsu no lo se, debo hablar con Goten sobre esto, ¿Y si el niño se quiere quedar? no pienso irme sin él.- Milk intentó convencer a Natsu de que la noticia era muy apresurada.- ¿Y que pensará Goku de esto?¿No crees que se molestará si nos llevamos lejos a su hijo?- Preguntó Milk.

\- Si tienes razón pero creo que debe entender que tu eres su madre, así que si tu decides que algo es para el bien de Goten.- Dijo Natsu.

\- Tendré que hablar con Goku.- Dijo Milk, dando media vuelta para marcharse.

\- ¿Milk tienes que hablar ahora con él? ¿No quieres hablar con Goten primero?- Preguntó un poco molesto.

\- No tengo que hablar con Goku... Ahora...- Milk comenzó alejarse.

\- Bueno, iré contigo.- la siguió.

\- No... iré yo sola...-Dijo seriamente.- Solo yo puedo convencerlo... Así que déjame ir...- Le dirigió una mirada y se fue. La morena entró a al salón, y al no sentir el ki de Goku cerca, pensó al tal vez ya se habría ido hace rato.

\- No está muy lejos de aquí, sera mejor ir para allá.- Pensó Milk. La pelinegra se despidió de su hijo y su nuera, para irse lo mas rápido, quería hablar con ex esposo lo antes posible.

* * *

\- Vamos Goku yo invito.- Habló entregando un copa de whisky al saiyajin que estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa.

\- No gracias Yamcha no quiero de esa cosa, como se llame.- Dijo negando el trago de su amigo.

\- Se llama whisky y tómalo, te ayudará a olvidar a Milk...- Dijo tratando de convencerlo.

\- ¿Eso es cierto yamcha?- Preguntó ingenuo.

\- Te lo aseguro, un par de estas y ella será algo del pasado...

\- Está bien, si tu lo dices...- Goku tomó el baso y comenzó a beber._\- ¡Oohg! Ésto sabe horrible...- Pensó Goku.- Pero si yamcha dice que me hará olvidar a Milk, no me queda otra_.

\- Y para pasarla mejor invite a unas amigas que te animaran.- Yamcha dejó entrar a la sala a 4 chicas muy hermosas, Dos rubias una pelinegra y otra Pelirroja. La morocha y una de las rubias se quedaron junto a Yamcha mientras que las demás se acercaron a Goku y comenzaron a acariciarlo.

\- Yamcha tus amigas son muy cariñosas...- Dijo Goku un poco incomodo.

\- Te caerán bien cuando termines ésto.- Dijo entregándole la botella.

Después de 30 minutos Milk se encontraba fuera de una mansión. _-Ésta es la casa de Yamcha ¿Que hará Goku aquí?-Pensó Milk_. La morena toco la puerta y la ama de llaves la atendió.

\- Buenas noches señora ¿Se encuentra...?- Milk saludó cordialmente pero la anciana mujer la interrumpió.

\- Si Yamcha...Ahh... Tu debes ser otra de las mujerzuelas que viene cada noche.- Dijo la anciana.- Adelante, te están esperando y llévale esto que me pidió.- Habló de mal humor entregándole la botella de champagne.

\- Está-Bien...- Dijo Milk bastante confundida. La mujer solo se calló, tomó la botella y caminó por el enorme pasillo Buscando el Ki de Goku.

En el salón visitas el saiyajin de cabellos puntiagudos, no paraba de hablar incoherencias mientras que su amigo besaba apasionadamente a una de las chicas que los acompañaban.

\- Mira... Se ve que Yamcha se lleva muy bien con esa chica, ¿No es así?- Dijo Goku a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado.

\- Si, si llevan muy bien, ¿Que te parece si nosotros nos llevamos igual que ellos?- Dijo desabrochando la camisa del hombre.

\- No tengo ganas, Yo solo viene porque Yamcha me dijo que esta bebida me haría olvidar a Milk... Pero Mira... Se acabó y todavía la recuerdo...- Dijo balbuceando las palabras y mirando con tristeza su vaso vació.

\- Ohh... Quédate tranquilo, Yo haré que la olvides...- Con un movimiento ligero la pelirroja lo besó con pasión y lujuria, quitándole por completo la camisa dejando su torso desnudo, lentamente, comenzó a tirarlo sobre el costoso sofá.

\- Mmm... Milk ...- Dijo mientras correspondía al beso, sin saber lo que realmente hacia.

\- Si... seré quien quieras que sea...- Dijo la chica mientras que se quitaba la blusa ajustada que llevaba.

**_*Toc-Toc*_**

\- Goku ¿Estás aquí?- La pelinegra abrió la puerta y se adentró a la habitación. Pero a todos los presentes los asustó el ruido de un vidrio rompiéndose, quitándolos de sus actividades.

Cuando miraron hacia el lugar proveniente del ruido solo encontraron a una mujer de cabellos oscuros, con la mirada perdida sobre cierto hombre mientras que el champagne derramado en el piso mojaba sus zapatos y parte del vestido.

El saiyajin bastante desorientado, vio a la pelinegra y se asustó.

\- ¿Milk? ¿Que haces allí?... ¿Pero si tu estabas?- Miró a su lado y vio a la pelirroja sin blusa.- ¡AHH! ¡TU NO ERES MILK!- Pero cuando volvió su vista a la entrada no encontró a nadie, desesperado y desorientado se paró rápidamente se puso la camisa y después de llevarse puesto un par de cosas por delante, pudo salir de la habitación. No podía verla, pero con la poca concentración, podía sentir su ki que se alejaba rápidamente.

Perdido en la Enorme mansión comenzó a altercarse_.- ¡Maldición donde está la salida de aquí!.- Pensó Goku mirando a su alrededor._ Pero al no poder visualizar una puerta de salida tras el enorme pasillo decidió que sería mejor atravesar lo que pudiera, Con mucha fuerza y poca concentración comenzó a perforar algunas paredes,sin importarle en lo mas mínimo lo que Yamcha pensara al respecto.

Cuando al fin pudo salir de la casa, intentó volar, pero como, el ya mencionado estado alcohólico, no le permitía concentrare para salir volando.

\- ¡Nube voladora!- Gritó Goku, al instante el pequeño algodón de azúcar de color amarillo,estaba frente a su vista perdida. El primer intento por subirse no fue muy bueno pues su rostro terminó pegado al suelo, pero en segundos con un poco de dificultad logró su objetivo.

Después de horas de búsqueda Goku ayó a Milk sentada frente al lago donde hicieron el reencuentro amoroso un par de días atrás, la chica sin expresión alguna, con sus ojos bien abiertos observaba el reflejo de la luna en el agua calma, en su mirada podía notarse que había llorado. ¿Pero por qué? Goku al verla tan tranquila intentó acercarse como pudo, aún se encontraba un poco mareado.

\- Milk...- Le habló, pero ella no reaccionó. De un movimiento rápido saltó de la nube pero perdió el equilibro al caer, nuevamente termino de cara al piso. Se paró y sacudió su ropa, luego la observó detenidamente- Milk ¿Que tienes?

\- Nada, ¿Por qué tendría que tener algo?- Dijo sin quitar si vista al lago.

\- Oye Milk, esa chica, bueno es que yo no sabia...- Goku intentó seguir pero Milk lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Que esa chica?¿Por qué crees que me importa tu "amorosa" relación con las mujeres que conoces? Quiero dejarte bien en claro que no me importa en lo mas absoluto tu vida, si quieres pasártela con mujeres está bien, no tengo por que molestarme.- La mujer no podía dejar de hablar, los celos la carcomían por dentro pero su orgullo la mantenía firme.- No tiene por que importarme, tu ya no eres mi esposo así que puede hacer lo que quieras.-Tragó saliva.- Con quien tu quieras...- contestó perturbada.

\- Si, me di cuenta que yo ya no te importo, cuando el estúpido de tu esposo te propuso irte con él , mientras tu lo aceptabas como si nada yo me retorcía por dentro sabiendo que me tratas como si me amaras y luego me rechazas como si nada hubiera pasado.- Dijo muy molesto el hombre.

_\- ¿Acaso me escuchó hablar con Natsu?-Pensó Milk._\- Goku recuerda que estoy casada y Natsu es mi prioridad ahora... Y por tu culpa estoy confundida.- Dijo Milk levantándose para mirar mejor a su ex esposo que todavía se tambaleaba por el nivel de alcohol que tenía.

Éste tomo coraje ya no soportaba ser "el otro".- ¡MALDITA SEA MILK, DIME QUE VAS A HACER! NO QUIERO SOPORTAR QUE ME USES Y LUEGO ME TIRES COMO UN TRAPO SUCIO...- El saiyajin repleto de ira se acercó a ella y la tomo desprevenida con mucha fuerza de los brazos.

\- Goku me estás lastimando...- La morena estaba agobiada por sus palabras y aprisionada por la fuerza bruta.

\- ¡DIME MILK! ¡DIME DE UNA VEZ A QUIEN ELIJES A MI O A ÉL!- Sus ojos amenazantes se tornaros de color verde sus cabellos amagaban volverse rubios. Estaba mas que claro el alcohol llegó a su fase se ira, la morena aunque forcejeaba con todas sus fuerzas lamentablemente no se comparaba con las de saiyajin, él se estaba sobrepasando, Milk sintió lentamente que los huesos de sus brazos hacían un leve **_*Crack*_**

-¡Ahhh!- La morena lanzó un ahogado grito, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, mientras se desvanecía en los brazos de su ex esposo, pero él no se detuvo.

Goku luego de un rato, salió del trance violento y apreció la horrible imagen de su amada totalmente pálida con sus brazos morados y sus rostro lleno de lagrimas, sin dudarlo la suelta y se aleja de ella viendo como caía en el suelo con respiración agitada. Con miedo se acerca y puede ver que se encuentra inconsciente.

\- ¡Milk! ¡MILK! ¡Perdóname, por favor despierta!- Intentó reanimarla, pero fue inútil.-¡OHH NO! ¡¿QUE HICE?! ¡La torre del maestro Karin, no esta muy lejos de aquí!- Pensó Goku mientra miraba hacia la dirección del lugar. Dejó a la pelinegra cómodamente sobre el pasto, subió a la nube voladora y salió despavorido de ahí. A los 10 minutos se encontraba de vuelta con una bolsa llena de semillas la tomó con delicadeza e introdujo una semilla en su boca.-

\- Cómela Milk, por favor...- Le susurró.

Ella correspondió lentamente, al instante su cuerpo estaba curado y sus energías al máximo, abrió los ojos rápidamente y al ver a Goku tan cerca, se sobresaltó, alejándose lo mas que pudo.

\- Milk espera perdóname, no quise...- se aproximó.

\- ¡No no te acerques! ¡No, por favor, no me lastimes!- Sus ojos transmitían terror y angustia.

\- No Milk no voy hacerte daño, no se en lo que estaba pensando.- Se disculpó.

\- No Goku, ya no se de que eres capas, creo que lo mejor sería no volver a vernos nunca más...- Milk comenzó a calmarse.

\- Milk no creo...

\- ¡CASI ME MATAS GOKU!- Milk le grito.- Si sigo aquí, podrías acabar con mi vida y quien sabe si alguien mas podría terminar muerto por tu culpa...- estaba decidida, debía irse.

\- No voy a dejar que vallas con él...

\- ¡YA DÉJAME VIVIR! ¿GOKU QUE NO ENTIENDES? TENGO UN ESPOSO QUE ME AMA DE VERDAD...- La pelinegra se calmó.- Al fin puedo ser feliz, por fin tengo a alguien que me prometió estar a mi lado, que QUIERE estar a mi lado...- La chica bajo la cabeza.- Goku no puedo obligarte a que entiendas, tu vida siempre ha sido las peleas, tu no eres de aquellos que se aferran a una familia, no te entiendo, pero yo si, yo si soy de aquellos que anhelan un hogar al que pertenecer... Y ahora que encontré a alguien con quien compartir ese deseo... No voy a dar marcha a atrás y dejar todo lo que eh logrado, lo siento Goku... Pero, que esto te sirva de consuelo, al fin podrás vivir tu vida como un verdadero guerrero, ir a donde quieras y cuando quieras , sin sentir remordimiento por dejar a una familia sola... - La chica lo miró fijamente.

\- Pero, yo... Yo puedo cambiar...- Susurró.

\- Lo lamento Goku... Yo hablaré con Goten, no lo obligaré a alejarte de ti...- Milk aún un poco asustada comenzó a retroceder y velozmente emprendió vuelo a su hogar, dispuesta a olvidar todo lo que vivió junto a su ex esposo estos últimos días, ya no quería verlo más, ni recordarlo más, nunca más. Goku solo se quedó allí, solo una vez más.

* * *

Al otro día en la montaña Paoz, después de una noche sin poder dormir, Milk estaba en la cocina con su esposo y su pequeño hijo quien trataba de digerir la noticia que le dieron sus padres.

\- Goten, dime algo por favor...- Habló Milk.

\- ¿Tengo... Tengo que irme y dejar a todos mis amigos, a mi papá Goku, y a Gohan?- Dijo el pequeño saiyajin sollozando.

\- Goten tu hermano ya es un hombre casado, ya no tendrá tiempo para ti, el va a tener su propia familia.- Habló Natsu, pero el niño solo le respondió con un puchero y lagrima en los ojos.

Milk resignada, tuvo que optar por lo que nunca quiso hacer.- Goten, pequeño.- Ella lo tomó en sus brazos.- Escucha, Si quieres quedarte, solo dímelo, podrás quedarte con tu papá Goku... - Tragó saliva.

\- ¿Pero si me quedo? ¿No te volveré a ver?- cuestionó.

\- No, No, No... Claro que nos vas a ver.- Habló Natsu.- Pero, no nos veras tan seguido, Nos veremos en meses, cuando yo tenga vacaciones...- Dijo Natsu poniendo su mano en la nuca en señal de cansancio. Goten no respondió, Solo miró con tristeza el suelo.

\- Tienes tiempo para pensarlo, Si quieres puedes ir a hablar con Goku.- Dijo Milk acariciando su mejilla.

-Si, creo que me iré a hablar con mi papá.- Al decir esto salió de la casa.

* * *

Sentado en la playa de la isla, junto a la pequeña casa rosa, Goku estaba pensativo.

\- ¿Goku quieres comer?- El luchador ex calvo de baja estatura salió de la casa para acercarse a su amigo.

\- No...- Contestó simplemente.

\- Estas seguro, es tu platillo favorito.

\- No... Gracias, Krilin.- respondió.

Su amigo suspiró resignado.- Lo siento mucho Goku, pero ya la olvidaras... Con el tiempo pasará.- Sin mas que decir volvió a la casa.

A los minutos el sintió el Ki de su pequeño hijo acercarse.

\- Hola, papá.- Dijo con tristeza el niño.

\- Hola Goten...- Contestó.- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Tu lo sabes, Sabes que mi madre quiere irse a vivir a otro lugar lejos de aquí.- Dijo Goten.

\- Si lo se...- respondió.- ¿Tu irás con ella?- Cuestionó Goku.

\- Lo estuve pensando mientras venía hacia acá.-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.- Estuve pensando que en realidad no quiero irme, y ella me dijo que si yo quisiera me quedaría a vivir contigo.

-¿Y?- Goku estaba un poco impaciente.

\- No lo haré...- Dijo seriamente.- Me iré con mis padres...- Agregó. Goku solo se quedó callado con un nudo en la garganta, el niño estaba demasiado serio para su gusto.- Mi mamá estuvo conmigo durante mis primeros 7 años, como papá Natsu también, no es justo que no valla con ella para quedarme con mi "verdadero" padre que no apareció ni siquiera para ver como estábamos durante tantos años, y que a decir verdad apenas conozco.-Dijo Goten. La indiferencia en la que el chico decía esas palabras daban escalofríos, Goku no podía creer que frente a sus ojos estuviera el Pequeño Goten, pues no se parecía a él en lo mas mínimo.- Se que irme no es un problema para ti, si con tu técnica de transportación podrías ir a verme cuando tu quieras... Pero... No quiero que lo hagas...- dijo frustrado

Goku quedó paralizado, ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que no lo fuera a visitar nunca?

\- Ayer por la noche me levanté a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando llegue a la cocina pude ver por la ventana, a mi mamá sentada en el pasto del jardín...- Goten se detuvo...- Estaba llorando... Con mucha atención me quede escuchando sus palabras, ella dijo " Goku, tantos años me hiciste sufrir, y ahora que regresaste casi acabas con mi vida, espero no verte nunca más, no quiero, no quiero" se repetía eso una y otra vez, no quise interrumpirla, pero esas palabras no me dejaban dormir.- Goten tomo un respiro mientra que veía como Goku lo observaba detenidamente.- Ahora entes de venir, me fui con Gohan, le pregunte acerca de ésto, dijo que no entendió la parte en la que casi la asesinas, pero me dijo que era hora de decirme lo mucho que mi mamá sufrió durante toda su vida, esperando tu regreso de todas las ausencias que tuviste... Y me contó, me contó todo, de como él tuvo que madurar a temprana edad para cuidarme mientras ella trabajaba, y a decir verdad, me dolió mucho cuando me imaginé llorando a mi mamá todas las noches.- Goten miró a su padre y unas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos.- Es por eso que te pido que nunca me vallas a ver, hiciste sufrir a mi mamá, no quiero que te acerques a ella otra vez...- Con esto ultimo se levantó.

\- No te preocupes papá, yo vendré a visitarte cuando pueda...- Goten lo miró...- Hasta pronto.- le dio un fuerte abrazó y derramó unas lagrimas, Goku estaba tan aturdido, que tardó en corresponder, al hacerlo no pudo evitar llorar como el niño. Goten se separó y emprendió vuelo sin antes decir "Te voy a extrañar, papá... Te quiero", palabras que quedaron en la mente del saiyajin, dejándolo perplejo, había perdido la oportunidad de reconciliarse con su pareja y su familia, alejándola aún mas.


	24. No digas más

Capitulo N° 24 : _"No digas más"_

Al ultimo piso del edificio, en un lujoso departamento de la ciudad de Nueva York la pelinegra lentamente abría los ojos, un nuevo día comenzaba, Ya pasó 1 año desde que se despidió de aquella casita entre las montañas, y de aquel amor, que cada día recordaba con mas intensidad, sus ojos se cristalizaban al recordar aquel día de partida.

_**Flash-Back**_

Las 10 a.m en la pequeña casa, La morena dejaba sus maletas preparadas sobre su cama, al instante sintió que tocaban la puerta, al abrir la puerta se encontró con todos sus amigos en el patio de la casa, cada uno de ellos fue con la intención de despedirse, después de saludar personalmente a cada uno miró hacia a sus alrededores esperando encontrarse con una mirada en particular, pero no, él no estaba allí, no vino a despedirse, tal vez fue por su culpa, quizás no quiso presentarse por miedo a su reacción, después de la pelea de la noche de bodas de Gohan, cualquiera se imaginaría la reacción de la mujer frente al saiyajin_.- Bueno, capas que ya no le interesa...- Pensó Milk con tristeza._

La chica entró a su casa para ir a buscar sus maletas y ponerlas en capsulas, pero cuando entró a su habitación, se paralizó. Sobre sus equipaje había un hermoso ramo de flores silvestres, se acerco lentamente, observándolas y sobre ellas, había un pequeño papel escrito con muy mala caligrafía, pero podía entenderse a la perfección.

_"Tal vez me olvides, pero yo nunca lo haré. _

_Si decides volver, aquí estaré para ti._

_Puede no creas estas palabras, pero te soy sincero,_

_Te amo."_

Milk quedó perpleja, ¿Acaso Goku fue el responsable de esas palabras? ¿Como podía ser posible, nunca utilizó ese tipo de vocabulario? parecía poesía, El saiyajin nunca fue bueno con sus sentimientos.- _De seguro le pidió ayuda a alguien con este mensaje.- Pensó Milk.- ¿Y por qué no vino a despedirse?- _Ella se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el horizonte, apreció por ultima vez aquel paisaje entre las montañas.

_**Fin del Flash-Back**_

La ex esposa del saiyajin sacó una pequeña cajita escondida debajo de una madera suelta del piso, la abrió, para poder ver la carta de aquel día junto una flor seca que pertenecía al ramo de flores, y en lo fondo la foto de bodas con el saiyajin, nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. La ingenua mujer creyó que alejándose de él podría olvidarlo, pero no, pensó que podría hacerlo una vez mas, pero el solo hecho se saber que Goku era ahora quien esperaba su regreso, le rompía el corazón. Pero lo que mas le dolía era saber que sufría por un hombre que no la valoró cuando estuvo para él, teniendo actualmente al marido de sus sueños.

Milk, con pesadez se diríje a la cocina, tenía deseos de cocinar para distraerse, pero Natsu contrató una cocinera, para que lo hiciera por ella, y así podría disfrutar tiempo libre, _¿Tiempo libre?¡Si no tengo nada mas que hacer en esta casa!- Pensó Milk._ Mirar televisión no era de su mayores actividades, estaba encerrada en ese lugar. Se acercó a la ventana, con la necesidad de ver aquel paisaje que veía cada mañana cuando vivía entre las montañas, pero solo se encontró con la vista al edificio de enfrente, éste no permitían que los rayos del sol entraran a su casa, tenía el anhelo de sentir el canto de los pájaros, pero solo podía escuchar la sirena incesante de las patrullas policiales, seguido de los bomberos. Frustrada cerró la ventana con fuerza.

\- Buenos días señora ¿Le preparo algo?- Habló la cocinera.

\- No gracias, lo haré yo misma.- contestó Milk. La morena había dominado con facilidad el ingles, Goten igual, gracias a unos aparatos de aprendizaje rápido que les regaló Bulma.

\- No déjeme por favor, insisto, para eso estoy aquí.- Intervino la mujer.

\- Esta bien... Hazme un té... El de siempre...- Agregó la morena.

\- Si señora.- La chica comenzó a hacer lo suyo.

\- ¿A que hora se fueron mi esposo y mi hijo?- Preguntó Milk.

\- Bueno, su esposo se fue muy temprano, y su hijo hace poco, no tenía muchos ánimos de ir a la escuela.- Habló la empleada. El pequeño saiyajin se había tomado los últimos meses para aprender correctamente el idioma antes de comenzar las clases, hacia algunas semanas de que comenzó a ir al colegio.

-Ya veo...-dijo Milk.- _Si, Goten aún no se adapta a su nueva vida como niño normal.- pensó la pelinegra un poco frustrada._

Después de su desayuno, aburrida de estar en un mismo lugar, Milk aprovechó el calorcito del día y se puso un hermoso vestido floreado, con un sombrero y unos lindos zapatos, salió a caminar por la ciudad, vivía a unas cuantas cuadras del Central Park, aquel lugar era el único mas cercano que había con muchos arboles y aire fresco para caminar, la ciudad era demasiado grande para su gusto y bastante sofocante.

Tenía que caminar varias cuadras, repletas de gente metida en sus asuntos, caminaban sin importarles nada mas que su propia vida, Milk era atropellada bruscamente por cada persona sin que se dieran vuelta para ver como estaba, los embotellamiento de autos que que no paraban de sonar sus bocinas la aturdían mucho, no era capas ni de escuchar sus propios pensamientos, era un infierno, como extrañaba tanto su antiguo hogar.

Después de atravesar el laberinto de personas, Milk se sentó en una banca del parque para poder respirar mejor, le dolían los pies después de recibir tantos pisotones de la gente indiferente. Al instante recibe una llamada telefónica en su celular nuevo.

\- ¿Hola?- Preguntó la chica.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿Señora Kymura?- Milk ya se había acostumbrado a que la llamen por el apellido de su esposo.

\- Si... ¿Quien habla?- preguntó.

\- Habla el director de la escuela de su hijo Goten...- Habló seriamente.

-Si señor, ¿Que ha pasado?- volvió a cuestionara Milk.

\- Encontramos a su hijo armando pleito con otro alumno.- dijo el hombre.- Necesito su presencia aquí, si es posible.- agregó.

\- Si, por supuesto, en unos cuantos minutos estaré allí.- Dijo la chica.

Después de colgar Milk, volvió a su casa lo mas rápido que pudo, y agarró el auto de su esposo, para dirigirse a su destino, a unas cuantas cuadras, de la escuela se encontró con un embotellamiento, aprovechó la oportunidad de estacionarse y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela lo mas rápido que pudo.

Al llegar entró a la sala del director donde vio a su hijo con la mirada gacha y el director con aspecto serio, después de hablar sobre el asunto con el hombre, la madre se llevó a su hijo. necesitaba hablar con él, así que condujo de vuelta al central park, al llegar comenzaron a caminar por el gran parque.

\- Goten, que pasó esta vez...- Habló tranquilamente la madre.

\- Lo siento mamá, pero tuve que defenderlo...- Dijo preocupado.

\- ¿Defenderlo?- Preguntó.

\- Si, a un niño mucho mas chico que yo, unos bravucones querían quitarle su dinero...

\- Pero dejaste inconsciente al chico que golpeaste.- contestó la madre.- ésta vez fuiste muy agresivo, nunca lo habías hecho...

-Lo se, Lo se... perdóname... pero, tenía que ayudarlo...- Apretó sus puños y agachó la cabeza.

\- Ohh Goten, hijo mio, te entiendo, pero ésta es la cuarta vez que me llama el director, y tu escuchaste lo que dijo hace unos momentos, si te peleas una vez mas te expulsarán...

-Lo se...- Se limitó a contestar.

Milk suspiró resignada a decir verdad que quería seguir hablando de eso, pero le preocupaba que su hijo nunca encaje en el ámbito escolar.

\- No vuelva a golpear a nadie Goten, por favor...Cambiando de tema... ¿Tienes algún amiguito con quien puedas jugar?- Preguntó ella.

\- No... No después de la clase de gimnasia, la pelota se quedó enganchada en un árbol y yo volé hasta ella para poder agarrarla, pero cuando baje nadie se me acercó, algunos salieron corriendo asustados...- tragó saliva.- Piensan que soy monstruo de otro planeta...- Dijo ofendido.

\- ¿Volaste en la escuela? Goten te dije un millon de veces que no hicieras eso...- dijo Milk con la manos en la cintura como jarra.

\- Perdóname mamá, lo olvidé.- Goten miró a su madre con un puchero en la cara.

Milk suspiró.- Ya verás Goten, todo va a mejorar.- dijo alentando al pequeño.- Olvidemos esto, ¿Tienes ganas de hacer algo?- Cuestionó.

\- Si, entrenar.- Dijo el chico poniéndose en posición de combate con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Ohh Goten, perdóname pero sabes que no podemos hacerlo aquí...- Dijo Milk mirando a su alderredor repleto de gente.

Goten se desanimo.- Extraño entrenar con mi papá Goku en las montañas.- Dijo agachando la cabeza.

Milk sintió en su pecho un enorme dolor, de ver como su hijo no era feliz en su nueva vida. Se arrodilló para poder estar a su altura.

\- Goten... Necesito que seas sincero conmigo... ¿Eres feliz aquí?- preguntó tranquilamente.

El niño miró a su madre con un nudo en la garganta, no sabia como contestarle, en respuesta solo balbuceó. La madre le regaló una sonrisa dolida, y con ternura acarició el rostro de su pequeño saiyajin.

\- Shhh te comprendo, no es necesario que lo digas.- Dijo su madre mientras ponía un dedo en los labios de Goten en señal de silencio.-... No debí alejarte del mundo al que verdad pertenecías...- Tragó saliva.- Y creo que deberías volver.- Goten la miró confundido.

\- Mamá... Tu quieres que...- Milk lo interrumpió.

\- No digas nada, será mejor que vallas ahora, Goku y Gohan deben extrañarte mucho.- Dijo la morena intentando no llorar, abrazó con fuerza a su hijo quien aún no podía comprender.- vete ahora, a Trunks le dará mucho gusto jugar contigo... No esperes mas.

\- Pero, pero.. Mamá.

\- No digas más, y no te preocupes por lo que dice la gente, vete volando, pero primero debes despedirte de Natsu, vuela hasta su trabajo, no le expliques nada solo dile adiós, yo le hablaré cuando regrese a la casa.

-Mamá...- Goten sollozó, la abrazó con fuerza.- Vendré a verte cuando pueda.- Milk correspondió al abrazo con mucha ternura, derramando algunas lagrimas. Después de un largo rato de permanecer abrazados el niño corrió hacia el lado opuesto de su madre y emprendió vuelo gritando a lo lejos.- ¡Te amo mamá!

\- ¡Adiós Goten, Cuídate mucho!- Milk esbozaba una gran sonrisa agitando su brazo en despedida. Cuando ya no pudo visualizarlo se dio cuenta que era el centro de atención de las personas aterradas a su al rededor, molesta ella pronunció.- ¿Que tanto están viendo? si nunca vieron a un niño volar entonces no vivieron nada... ¿Y saben que? Yo también puedo hacerlo...- Con un sonrisa orgullosa tomó un veloz vuelo con dirección a su departamento dejando a casi media ciudad atónita por lo sucedido.

\- Ahhh que bien se siente la brisa cuando vuelas...- dijo feliz.

* * *

Al atardecer en la terraza del departamento, Milk observaba como el sol se escondía tras los edificios altos, Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, pero una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro. Pasó todo el día en la terraza aumentando su deseo de haber imitado a su hijo y de haber partido para la pequeña casa entre las montañas, imaginándose como sería su reencuentro con Goku, que pasaría si la viera, después de tanto tiempo, en algunos momentos lloraba al imaginarse volver solo para encontrase con Goku de la mano con alguna mujer como la pelirroja de aquella noche. Como también lloraba al imaginarse a su actual esposo destrozado por haberlo abandonado, esos pensamientos la retractaban indicándole que era lo correcto y lo que era mejor. Pero luego se imaginaba a Goku corriendo a abrazarla, o caminar todos los días por el bosque como aquella vez que salieron a juntar algunas manzanas, una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. ¿Pero qué sería lo mejor?

\- ¿Qué debo hacer?- Milk se repetía esa pregunta cada 5 minutos.

\- ¡MILK! ¡MILK! ¿DONDE ESTAS?- Natsu subió las escaleras desesperado, allí encontró a la pelinegra mirando el atardecer sin darle importancia al su llegada.- Milk ¿Que haces aquí? Vine lo mas rápido que pude, hoy en mi oficina Goten apareció muy exaltado, no me dio tiempo a saludarlo que me abrazó con fuerza y me dijo "Adiós" ¿A que se refería?, me dijo que no me preocupara pero no entiendo, no quise seguirlo porque no parecía que algo andaba mal, estaba muy feliz...- Natsu se detuvo.- ¿Milk estás llorando?

Ella no contestó.

\- ¿Milk que sucede?¿Donde está Goten?- volvió a cuestionar.

\- Se fue... Se fue a su hogar.- Habló sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Como?- Natsu cada vez estaba más confundido.

\- Así es... Se fue a su verdadero hogar, a aquella casa entre las montañas.- dijo con apatía.

-¿Que?¿A la montaña paoz? ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque no era feliz aquí!- contestó subiendo el tono de voz.

Natsu quedó paralizado.

\- Extraña a sus amigos, a su hermano...- hizo una pausa.- Y a su padre Goku...Mucho más a él...- Una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos al pronunciar aquel nombre.

En el rostro de Natsu una cara de tristeza se formó, sus ojos se humedecieron, sabía lo que le pasaba a su mujer, pero no podía pronunciar las palabras.

\- Tu... Tu también lo extrañas... ¿Verdad?- Natsu soltó de una vez aquello que le dolía.

Milk dio media vuelta muy sorprendida, le extrañaba esas palabras de parte de él, pero no le mentiría ésta vez, hacía ya tiempo que venía mintiéndole con decirle "Eres el único en mi vida". La morena sabía perfectamente que dejó de ser así en aquel momento cuando Goku apareció en el torneo y la miró a los ojos, desde entonces ya nada fue igual. ¿Pero como contestaría esa pregunta? No lo haría, solo se quedaría en silencio, y con eso lo confirmaría. Y así fue ella solo lo miró con tristeza, pero quitó la mirada cuando pudo ver aquellos ojos color esmeralda totalmente desgarradores.

Natsu afligido esbozó una sonrisa lastimosa, lentamente camina hacia ella mientras que peina su cabello dorado con su mano en señal de cansancio y derrota, Milk solo se quedó en su lugar mirando hacia el suelo, no tenía el valor de verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Sabes preciosa?...- Hizo una pausa.- No me sorprende...- Milk no entendía lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Eh?- Fue lo único que pudo contestar.

\- Desde el día que llegamos, algo cambió en ti, pude darme cuenta que no eras feliz aquí... conmigo...- Habló el hombre con la voz quebrada.

\- ¿Como es que...?- La morena intentó continuar pero la interrumpió.

-¿Como es que lo sé? Bueno pude darme cuenta después de ver como llorabas en silencio por las noches, No entendía porqué lo hacías, creí que era porque extrañabas a Gohan, pero lo supe cuando encontré "tu cajita" oculta en el piso...- Milk sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo.- Nunca quise preguntarte por ella, sabía que si lo hacía no terminaríamos bien, así que decidí ignorarlo, esperando, que algún día me dijeras por ti misma que... Que aún lo amas.- habló con un hilo de voz.

\- Natsu, yo...- Milk quería consolarlo, pero no sabía cómo.

\- No digas nada, lo que digas no podrá calmar mi dolor, ni con decirme lo mucho que me amas o cosas como esas... Porque sabría que no es verdad...- Natsu rompió en un llanto silencioso.

la pelinegra abrazó a su esposo y lloró junto a él, sentía agonía en su corazón, la persona que cuidó de ella por casi 8 años, aquel que le entregó todo lo que ella deseó, ahora estaba sufriendo por su amor, sabiendo que por mas que lo intentara jamas podría quererlo como quiso al saiyajin de cabellos como palmera. No, Goku fue quien ocupó su corazón casi toda su vida, y hasta ahora lo sigue haciendo.

\- Milk yo te amo, y lo sabes mas que nadie, eres la mujer de mi sueños, todavía no puedo olvidar la primera vez que toqué tu mano, estabas tirada en el suelo de aquel supermercado...- Milk le regala una sonrisa al recordar aquel momento.- Recuerdo que cada día que te veía en ese lugar te observaba de lejos soñando con el día en que me besaras... y así fue, el beso de mi vida, el mas delicioso que probé jamas, desde esa vez supe que nunca te dejaría ir...- Natsu la miró a los ojos y la besó dulcemente, Milk correspondió sin dudarlo, al separarse quedaron mirándose fijamente.- Yo todavía siento ese flechazo de amor que sentí la primera vez que vi tus hermosos ojos... Estos bellos ojos que nunca me vieron a mi, como siempre viste a Goku.

La ex esposa del saiyajin no sabía que hacer, lo que estuvo evitando durante tanto tiempo al fin estaba pasando, no se podía describir como se sentía la mujer al ver al verlo tan destrozado.

\- Preciosa, solo quiero que sepas, que me importa mucho tu felicidad.. aunque no sea conmigo... No voy a atarte a una relación si no me amas, solo quiero que me digas que elijes, y sin importar lo que decidas, debes saber que siempre estaré para ti... Y por favor, no quiero que te quedes conmigo por lastima, no pienses en lo que yo quiero o lo que es correcto, piensa en ti...

Milk con una cascada de lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas, decide mirar hacia el sol que ya estaba oculto casi por completo, después de perderlo de vista, retorna hacia su esposo que espera su respuesta, ella solo atina en besar sus labios y entre sus manos le entrega un objeto, Natsu no tuvo la necesidad de mirarlo sabía perfectamente de que se trataba, las lagrimas brotaron con intensidad y hizo mas intenso aquel beso. Al terminarlo permanecieron un rato abrazados.

\- Natsu, quiero que sepas que cuando nos casamos, yo acepté de corazón, Nunca dudes de lo que sentí yo por ti, porque fue real...- Milk acarició su rostro con ternura.

\- Lo sé princesa... -Contestó, brindándole un abrazo que duró por mucho tiempo.- Te amo Milk...

\- Yo también te amo Natsu... Pero Goku...- El hombre colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para callarla.

\- Shh... Te entiendo, no digas más... No tienes porque hacerlo...- Milk le sonrió con lastima y besó sus labios. Después de todo, ella nunca se equivocó Natsu era el hombre perfecto para ella, pero su corazón le pertenecía al hombre de cabellos oscuros, que lo amaba con todas sus imperfecciones.


	25. ¿Estoy soñando?

Capitulo N° 25: "¿Estoy soñando?"

-¿De quien es ese Ki tan débil? No es de Goten, ni de Gohan... Pareciera como si estuviera muriendo lentamente...- La pelinegra estaba a unos kilómetros de su antigua casa en las montañas, después de hablar con su esposo la noche anterior partió volando de aquel lugar para regresar con su verdadero amor, no sabía que se enfrentaría, a una nueva relación o no, lo importante es que estaba decidida a encarar al saiyajin, y poder decirle " Estoy aquí, regresé por ti".

Pero de alguna forma no podía localizar su ki, cualquiera que lo buscara sabría que sería el ki más poderoso del lugar, pero ésta vez no fue así, solo podía percibir uno muy débil proveniente de su hogar...- No... No podría... No puede ser él...- Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar a imaginarse lo peor, era imposible, pero no lo sabría hasta llegar. Hacía muchos kilómetros atrás había perdido sus energías para seguir volando, era un tramo muy largo para alguien como ella, así que llamó a la nube voladora para que termine el camino restante.-Ve más rápido nube ... Por favor.- El pequeño algodón de azúcar amarillo obedeció.

En la casa donde ahora Gohan y Videl compartían, Goten estaba junto a ellos totalmente triste.

\- ¿Por qué no quiere verme?- Preguntó el niño.

\- No lo sé Goten, debería alegrarlo verte de regreso.- Habló Videl.

\- Hace meses que no quiere ver a nadie... Ya intentamos todo, hasta por la fuerza, pero nadie puede hacer nada, no quiere salir de allí...- Hizo una pausa.- Lo ultimo que me dijo, es que le concediéramos el deseo de dejarlo solo...- Habló Gohan, mirando por la ventana a la casa donde vivió su infancia, que estaba a unos cuantos metros.

Goten soltó algunas lagrimas y Videl tomó un pañuelo para secarle.- No te preocupes Goten, todo va a mejorar...- Habló con ternura.- ¿Por qué no descansas un poco? no duermes desde que llegaste...

\- Está bien...- Videl le sonrió y Gohan lo tomó en brazos para llevarlo hasta una cama.

-Allí está Nube voladora... Alfin llegamos- Dijo feliz la morena indicándole el lugar. No esperó a que descendiera por completo a varios metros de altura Milk saltó de la nube y aterrizó a poca distancia de la casita. Se detuvo aterrada y observó detenidamente el desastroso lugar, Miró hacia la casa de Gohan y supo que estaba Goten con ellos, pero después tendría tiempo para saludarlos, aquel ki que le impacientaba estaba dentro de su casa que parecía completamente abandonada.

Se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla, primer intento fallido, estaba bloqueada con algo, intentó de una patada, pero solo pudo abrirla por la mitad tenía un aparador de cocina bloqueando su entrada, Molesta, tiró abajo ambas cosas. Tuvo que tapar su cara para que el polvo no entrara a sus ojos, y que el olor no la asfixiara.- _¿Qué demonios?... hace meses que no limpian este lugar ¿Quien podría vivir aquí?- Pensó Milk al ver los platos sucios y la basura acumulada, y muchas cosas rotas.- Pareciera que alguien se hubiera desquitado con ésta casa...- _Pero un ruido la quitó de sus pensamientos.

_***Cof,Cof***_

Alguien estaba tosiendo, ese sonido provenía de la habitación matrimonial. Esquivando los obstáculos sucios y rotos caminó lentamente hacia el lugar.

Se acercó, despacio abrió la puerta y pudo visualizar sobre la cama un bulto tapado entre las sabanas totalmente inmóvil.

Volvió a toser.- ¡Gohan si eres tú, Te dije que no volvieras!- Dijo con la voz ronca y apagada aquel hombre que le daba la espalda.

Milk se asustó, sabía a quien le pertenecía esa voz, pero quería verlo con sus propios ojos, en silenció se acercó a la cama y con delicadeza tomo la sabana que cubría aquel cuerpo, fue quitándola despacio, cuando tuvo una vista escasa de aquel cuerpo a espaldas, soltó la sabana y se alejo unos cuantos centímetros, con su corazón completamente desgarrado.

El saiyajin de sangre pura yacía en su cama todo sucio de hacía meses sin bañarse, su cuerpo esbelto y débil, el cabello desmarañado, sus músculos habrían perdido parte de su forma, los huesos de la columna eran bastante sobresalientes, se notaba que había dejado de comer por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-¡TE DIJE QUE TE FUERAS!- Goku quita la sabana que lo cubre saliendo por completo de la cama furioso, queriendo encarar a su supuesto hijo.- ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOL...!- Quedó en seco cuando supo quien era realmente, la mujer de cabellos color azabache estaba frente a él. Ella al tener una visión completa de su ex esposo, aterrada se lleva una mano a la boca y niega con la cabeza sin quitarle la vista.

Las lagrimas caían incesantemente por las ojeras bien marcadas del hombre.- Milk... ¿Eres tú?- Dijo con un hilo de voz, le costaba creer que fuera ella y no una alucinación de las que tuvo durante meses.

-¿Que te paso?- le susurra ella también entre llanto.

\- Milk... yo...- se paralizó, la vista de Goku se tornó blanca y dejó de sentir su cuerpo, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

-¡GOKU!- Milk corrió a socorrerlo. Estaba mas que claro, al no tener energías por no haber comido, haciendo un movimiento tan brusco al levantarse sufrió una leve Hipo-tensión. _(Presión arterial baja)_

Después de minutos que parecían interminables Goku recuperó la conciencia, miró hacia todos lados tratando de recuperar por completo su visión y lo primero que vio fue a la chica que no paraba de llorar, él con sus manos temblorosas alcanza a acariciar su cabello lacio y sedoso, mientras que ella toma su mano.

\- Estas aquí... ¿Por qué?.- Preguntó débilmente.

Ella le sonríe dejando escapar otra lagrima.- Por ti...

\- ¿Estoy soñando?- cuestionó.

La morena negó con la cabeza.- No... Ésto es real...- Goku le sonríe.- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

\- Desde que te fuiste, los primeros meses me los pasé entrenando...- Hace una pausa para respirar, luego vuelve a toser.- Entrenando hasta que se me rompieran todos los huesos, esperando que de alguna manera volvieras...-Otra pausa, al hombre le costaba hablar, Milk acaricia su cabello.

\- No te esfuerces tanto Goku...

\- Con el tiempo, esa esperanza se fue esfumando...- Tose.- Ya no le veía sentido a las cosas, sentir esa horrible sensación de regresar a tu casa y ver que ya no había nadie que te esperara.- Milk se entristece.- ya no quería probar otra comida que no fuera la tuya... Y ésta cama, aún conserva tu aroma, es lo único que me quedaba de ti...- La mira fijamente.- Te llevaste todo Milk... Hasta mis ganas de vivir...- Concluyó con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Goku, yo no tenía idea...- Él la interrumpió.

\- Supongo que me merecía ésto... Después de dejarte sola tanto tiempo, creo que era mi turno de saber lo que es la soledad...

\- Goku...

\- Por favor Milk, antes de que digas algo quiero saber...- Tose.- ¿A que viniste en verdad? Porque si solo estas aquí conmigo por un tiempo, para después volver a los brazos de tu esposo, vete con él y déjame morir de una vez... No lo soportaría de nuevo...

\- No Goku.- lo mira con ternura.- No regresaré... Natsu y yo decidimos separarnos...- Acaricia su rostro.

\- Pero... como es que...

\- Yo nunca fui feliz en aquel lugar... Natsu se dio cuenta, y me dejo ir.- Milk mira hacia la ventana pensando que podría estar haciendo ese hombre en éste momento.

\- Milk yo...-El saiyajin vuelve a toser pero con mas fuerza.

\- Shh, shh, shh... No digas mas.- Le habló con ternura.- No te esfuerces... Ahora estoy aquí, déjame cuidarte...

\- Por favor Milk, no te vuelvas a ir...- susurró despacio mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos.

\- No lo haré...-Le dijo acariciando su cabello con extremada dulzura.-...Te amo Goku...

Él no respondió, solo esbozó una sonrisa.

\- Tú recuerdo siempre estuvo en mi mente, como también en mis sueños...- dijo Milk casi como un susurro, viendo como lentamente su ex esposo quedaba profundamente dormido en sus brazos.

La ex luchadora acomodó a su ex esposo sobre la cama y se alejó unos cuantos metros de allí, sacó de su bolsillos una pequeña capsula y la abrió.

\- Creo que es hora de cambiarme...- la chica recordando la ultima vez que se cambió de ropa, antes de partir de nueva york hasta la montaña Paoz...- se puso a revisar todos los atuendos que tenía guardados en la capsula, allí encontró una caja que parecía olvidada, la observo y al ver su contenido un bella sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Goku permaneció en su cama todo el día y a la noche despertó exaltado miró hacia todos lados y al ver que estaba a oscuras en la habitación se maldijo a si mismo.- ¡Maldición! Otra vez estuve soñando.- dijo triste, se tapó nuevamente con las sabanas mientras intentaba recuperar el sueño. Pero sintió un ruido proveniente de la cocina, con mucho cuidado y muy despacio para no usar toda la poca energía que tenia, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación atravesando el pasillo hasta llegar a su destino, aún confundido pudo ver el comedor limpio y acomodado, ademas, sobre la mesa había un festín de comida, y del otro lado una silueta muy conocida, se acercó más y visualizo aquello que siempre esperó ver desde que regresó de la muerte, allí estaba lo mas hermoso que sus ojos vieron en toda su vida, la mas bella mujer que había conquistado su corazón. Milk estaba cocinando de nuevo en su casita, con mucha melancolía ella había optado por usar su viejo atuendo, su lindo vestido japones violeta acompañado de su viejo pañuelo anaranjado, brazos y piernas descubiertas con sus botas altas, sin olvidar el peinado característico de ella, rodete alto con flequillo y sus mechones cayendo a los costados de su rostro.

El saiyajin se pellizcó para verificar que no fuera una ilusión, no podía creer lo que veía, la antigua Milk había regresado, estaba allí con él y solo para él, sus ojos se cristalizaron de la emoción hasta que una dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Goku...- Habló la chica, esbozando una hermosa sonrisa con sus ojos grandes y brillando como nunca.

\- Milk...- Susurró, estaba a punto de desvanecerse de nuevo, demasiadas emociones lo invadían pero no quería volver a despertar y que todo desaparezca, no sabía si era real lo que estaba viviendo, pero si era un sueño estaba mas que seguro de que no quería despertar.

La chica respondió con una sonrisa.- ¿Te gustaría comer algo?- preguntó señalando la mesa con comida.

-Me encantaría...- dijo suavemente.

Milk se acerco a él y lo ayudo a sentarse, estaba débil y demasiado esbelto, apenas tenia energías para levantar los cubiertos, con mucha delicadeza se sentó a su lado, agarró un tazón con arroz y los palillos que estaban a un lado, despacio acercó la comida a los labios de su ex esposo. Despacio éste correspondió y comió el bocado.

¿Que estaba pasando por la mente del hombre de cabellos oscuros? No lo sabía, ni el mismo podía comprender lo que pasaba dentro suyo, algo mágico estaba pasando, no sabía si era por el sabor de la comida de esa mujer, que hacia ya mucho que no probaba, o de su simple presencia, esos ojos color azabache llenos de brillo que extrañaba ver. Solo podía decir que se sentía en el paraíso, ya no le faltaba nada, lo mas importante era ella, la única persona que lo hacía sentir completo.

\- Te extrañé...- dijo con un hilo de voz, todo le parecía tan perfecto que ya creía muy raro que ella correspondiera a sus sentimientos, no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría.

Ella simplemente suspiró, lo miró y acarició su cabello sucio y descuidado.- Por esa misma razón estoy aquí, también te extrañaba demasiado.- dijo con ternura, sin separar la vista de los ojos del hombre.- Te amo Goku... No podía estar otro día sin ti..- Dijo al fin las palabras que necesitaba decir desde que lo vio llegar aquel día en el torneo.

Estaba impactado, no se esperaba esa reacción de ella y muchos menos esas palabras.- También te amo Milk...- habló.- No quiero perderte otra vez.- dijo con la vos quebrada, apunto te terminar en llanto.

\- Shhh...- la chica posó uno de sus dedos sobre los labios del saiyajin.- Ya estoy aquí Goku... No me alejaré nunca más.- dijo con una sonrisa, aprovechó el momento para acercarse lentamente y le brindo un tierno beso. Él solo dejo llevarse por las sensaciones que sentía, sin poder creer que ésto le estuviera pasando dejo caer sus lagrimas de felicidad, con sus pocas fuerzas levantó sus manos para poder acariciar el rostro de su amada, compartiendo ese precioso contacto que ambos anhelaban sentir nuevamente, uniendo sus almas una vez mas, reviviendo ese vinculo entre ambos que parecía ya extinto...


	26. Yo siempre te amaré

Capitulo N° 26: "Yo siempre te amaré "

\- ¿A donde vas pequeña traviesa?... La pelea no ha terminado.- Habló con vos confiada, la mujer de cabellos negros, ella se encontraba corriendo por el bosque con mucha rapidez buscado a su contrincante, cuando se detiene y mira a sus alrededores, esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.- ¡Te encontré!- saltó hacia el otro lado del arbusto.

\- ¡Ay abuelita!¡¿Como me encontraste?!- dijo una niña de alrededor de 11 años, poniéndose rápidamente en posición de combate.

\- Vamos Pan tal vez ya sea muy mayor, ¡Pero sigo teniendo la misma fuerza que cuando era joven!- con mucha agilidad y una sonrisa en su rostro retornaron la pelea entre abuela y nieta.

Milk tal vez no pudo compartir momentos así con su bebe fallecida, pero pudo hallar el cariño y amor de una hija en su pequeña nieta Pan, juntas compartieron muchos momentos especiales, pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, entrenando, jugando y hasta cocinando.

\- ¡ABUELITO! - Gritó la niña, que interrumpió la pelea para recibir a su abuelo.

\- ¡Hola pequeña Pan! desperté ésta mañana y no encontré a Milk, supuse que saldrían a entrenar temprano... Ubb aun no despierta, ésta exhausto por el entrenamiento que ayer tuvimos...- Dijo el hombre de cabellos alborotados mientras alzaba en sus brazos a la niña y se acercaba a su esposa para darle un beso.

Goku cumplió la promesa de no separarse de su mujer, por lo tanto el dia del torneo donde conoció a Ubb lo convenció a él y a Milk de que viviera con ellos en la montaña Paoz y así entrenar y convivir con su esposa cada día y nunca abandonarla, la pareja aceptó al niño de piel morena y lo cuidaron como a un hijo más.

\- Buenos días cariño.- dijo ella dulcemente.

Él contestó con una sonrisa.

\- Oye Pan, tu papa me dijo ayer, que almorzaríamos juntos en familia hoy... ¿Por qué no vas a preguntarle si no necesita que pesquemos algo?- Dijo con su sonrisa característica.

\- Claro que si abuelito ¡Enseguida regreso!- gritó la jovencita, mientras emprendía vuelo hacia su casa.

\- Ésa niña, si que crece rápido... ¿No crees, Goku?- Preguntó Milk.

\- Si... Y me alegra de ésta vez poder estar aquí para apreciarlo.- Dijo tomando de la cintura a su mujer.- Aunque nunca me perdonaré no haber estado en la infancia de mis hijos... Y tu tampoco me perdonarás.- Dijo mirando a los ojos de su amada.

\- Goku... Yo, ya te perdoné...- habló ella acercándose a los labios del hombre para darle un tierno beso, luego observó el hermoso día que estaban presenciando, sonrió y habló.- Oye Goku ¿Que te parece si damos un paseo antes de que Pan regrese?- indicó un camino que conducía al bosque.

\- Claro que si Milk...- Tomados de la mano caminaron despacio sin separar la vista del otro. Se sentaron junto al lago a comer unas manzanas, aquel lugar donde tuvieron su primer reencuentro amoroso después de su regreso a la vida, Pan regresó con ellos y pescaron juntos, un par de peces enormes. Luego retornaron camino a casa.

\- ¡Miren los peces que obtuvimos con el abuelo y la abuela!- Gritó la niña corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa donde su padre su madre y Goten los esperaban, también el joven Ubb que fue invitado.

Goku, se quedó junto a su esposa admirando esa hermosa escena, giró la vista hacia donde estaba ella y le dijo suavemente.- Gracias por darme ésta hermosa familia...-

Ella lo miro con ternura.- Gracias a ti...

\- Te amo...- Besó a Milk con mucho amor, y se reunieron con los demás.

* * *

Tiempo después vinieron los días oscuros, donde el mal amenazó al planeta tierra y una vez más los guerreros Z se reunieron para luchar, y cuando todo termino Goku en su cuerpo de niño se fue junto a ShenLong y las esferas del dragón sin decirle a nadie donde iría, solo Vegeta supo con certeza que jamas volvería. Esa Misma noche Milk se encontraba caminando por el bosque, tenía muchas preguntas de donde estaba su amado. No dijo a donde iría y si volvería, otra vez el dolor y la incertidumbre la atemorizaban, tenía miedo de que la halla abandonado de nuevo y sin despedirse, iluminada por la luz de la luna caminó por un sendero hasta llegar a su querido lago, y allí se sentó.

Miro a los cielos y susurró.- Goku...-

-Milk...- La morena escuchó una voz muy conocida pronunciando su nombre casi susurrando y se levanto rápido, miró a todos lados pero no vio a nadie. - Milk...- Volvió a escuchar.

\- ¿Goku? ¿Dónde estás?- Ya se estaba preocupando, ¿Por qué no podía ver a su esposo?

\- Estoy aquí... - habló. La morena se dio vuelta y se encontró con una especie de luz, que poco a poco tomó forma de hombre, allí estaba su esposo, que había tomado la forma de su cuerpo original, un hombre alto de cabellos color negro alborotados, pero lo rodeaba un aura brillante.

\- Goku... ¿Que te pasó? Estaba muy preocupada por ti...- La mujer se acercó y intento abrazarlo, pero solo lo atravesó, sintiendo un fuerte escalofrió, asustada volvió a mirarlo.- ¿Goku? ¿Que está pasando?- mencionó con vos temblorosa y quebrada.

\- Milk... Cómo lo siento...- Habló con mucho dolor, Éste se acercó muy despacio a la mujer.- Debo irme...- siguió.- Ya no pertenezco a este mundo.

-¿Q-Que?- comenzó a temblar.- ¿Acaso estás muerto?- cuestionó con un nudo en la garganta.

\- No, me he convertido en un guardián... El guardián de las esferas del dragón y no puedo quedarme aquí, no estoy vivo y tampoco muerto, y ahora debo marcharme.- Dijo mirando con tristeza a su amada que estaba a punto de romper llanto.

\- ¡No!... ¡No!... ¡No puedes hacerme ésto de nuevo Goku!- Estaba mas que claro, su corazón estaba siendo apuñalado por el hombre que amo toda su vida, otra vez estaba siendo abandonada. Milk cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas tapando su rostro con sus manos.- Por favor Goku, No me hagas ésto... No me abandones otra vez, mi corazón no lo soportará nuevamente...- sus ojos ya no veían, las lagrimas obstruían su visión, su respiración se agitó, sentía como su pecho dolía fuertemente, y su voz ya no era la misma, era una totalmente distinta, desgarrada y muy apenada.

\- Milk...- El saiyajin no podía soportar ver la imagen de su mujer sufriendo, él tampoco estaba a gusto con lo que estaba comunicando, le dolía saber que después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder recuperar a su mujer tenga que dejarla nuevamente, sabiendo que jamas podrá tenerla en sus brazos, porque ya no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos ni tampoco el de los muertos, nunca mas podría sentir su suave piel, ni comer su comida, ni besar sus dulces labios.- Ésto no es algo que yo quería, pero es lo único que pude hacer para que pudieras vivir, tu y todos en la tierra.- Quería llorar, romper el llanto junto a ella, quería abrazarla sabiendo que seria inútil.

\- ¿Y ahora que sera de mi Goku?¿Viviré sola el resto de mi vida?- Preguntó angustiada, la soledad le aterraba.

\- No, Milk no te dejaré sola, aunque no puedas verme yo siempre cuidare de ti...- Habló con tranquilidad.- Milk no te ataré a que vivas pensando en mi, tienes el derecho de juntarte con alguien que pueda darte todo lo que a mi me faltó entregarte.- habló con un nudo en la garganta, dolía tener que decirle ésto, pero él ya no podía estar a su lado, y no quería que la mujer volviera a esa soledad que tanto le lastimaba.- Si algún día vuelves a encontrar el amor en otro hombre, estaré muy feliz por ti.

La mujer ya resignada de que ésto sería el adiós definitivo, miró a su amado aún con lagrimas mojando su rostro.- ¿Te volveré a ver otra vez?.- Preguntó con mucho miedo.

\- No, no lo creo Milk.- dijo con disgusto. Milk volvió a romper el llanto fuertemente tapando su rostro con sus manos.- Pero quiero que nunca olvides ésto Milk.- Él esperó a que la mujer lo mire.- Yo siempre te amaré.- Goku con lagrimas en los ojos, habló con pura sinceridad, intentó acercarse a los labios de su esposa, pero lo único que ambos sintieron fue un calor muy tenue en sus bocas.

\- Mi corazón siempre será tuyo Goku... Nadie podrá tomar tu lugar en él...- habló muy despacio llorando,la mujer sin saber porque comenzó a tener un efecto somnífero, donde lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, muy despacio, su cuerpo fue dejándose caer sobre el pasto, y sintió como caía en el sueño profundo, lo único que pudo escuchar fue "_Adiós Milk... te amo..."_, y allí quedó.

El saiyajin se puso de pie lentamente, y solo se quedó observando como su esposa yacía sobre el césped, junto el lago que ellos adoraban estar juntos.

\- ¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó casi como un susurro, el saiyajin estaba muy dolido por tener que despedirse de ella, aunque él la pueda ver, Milk jamas se daría cuenta de que estaría a su lado.

Estas dos almas... Jamas volverían a estar juntos... Y ninguno de los dos, jamas volvería a amar a otra persona como se amaron mutuamente. Sus corazones se pertenecerán uno al otro, aunque sus cuerpos, no volverían a sentirse nunca mas...


	27. Otro día sin ti De nuevo

Capitulo N° 27: " Otro día sin ti... De nuevo... "

Pasaron 4 años desde que Milk no volvió a ver a su amado saiyajin, Todo sus ser había sufrido una transformación. Algo en ella había muerto, sus actitud alegre había cambiado bruscamente desde ese día, su cuerpo se volvió débil por su cambio emocional y dejó de entrenar con la su nieta Pan, aunque ésta ya era una joven madura y le importaban otras cosas que entrenar, verle una sonrisa a Milk era muy extraño ya, la madura mujer muy triste se resignó a la idea de que Goku la había abandonado sin escrúpulos, dejándola completamente sola.

Una mañana despertó con su ojerosa mirada, vio a su lado de la cama.- Otro día sin ti... De nuevo...- Dijo ella, no tenía ansias de levantarse, no tenía nada que hacer, Goten se había mudado con su pareja a Satan City, ahora que estaba sola completamente, no tenía a quien cocinar esa gran cantidad de comida que solía cocinar cada día, por lo tanto permaneció en la cama sin dormir unas horas mas, no quiso almorzar, sus ganas de vivir se esfumaron junto con Goku, como él le había dicho que no se volverían a ver, ya no tenia nada más que esperar de la vida.

Cuando decidió levantarse fue a la cocina a tomar un té y allí se quedó un largo rato mirando a la nada, no tenía nada que pensar, decir o hacer. Hasta que en un momento sintió el motor de un auto fuera de su casa.

_\- Debe ser Goten con su novia.- pensó Milk_, se arreglo un poco la ropa y abrió la puerta para recibir a su hijo. Pero al salir de la casa solo se encontró con un lujoso auto y un hombre mirando el paisaje de las montañas_.- Debe ser algún hombre que trabaja con Gohan.- Pensó._

\- Disculpe Señor la casa de Son Gohan es la que está pasando ésta...- La morena se quedo paralizada cuando el hombre dio media vuelta para ver quien le estaba hablando. - Natsu...- susurró.

El señor ya maduro miro con nostalgia a la mujer que lo recibía.- Hola... Milk...- con una sonrisa dulce se acercó a ella y hizo reverencia en gesto de saludo.

-Natsu... ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó un poco impactada por su visita.

\- Hace tiempo ya que deje de trabajar, ya era hora de retirarme, y deje Nueva York, quería volver a mis raíces... A demás... Pase muchos años junto a ti aquí Milk... Quería volver a ver éste paisaje... Quería volver a verte...- Dijo el hombre de cabellos color oro.

\- Natsu yo... yo.- No sabia que contestar, pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero que modales los míos... Milk dime...¿Como has estado? ¿Y... Goku?- preguntó con un poco de nervios.-Gohan y Goten me han visitado varias veces... Pero hace mucho que no se de ti...

Milk no sabia que decirle, como responder a su pregunta, si quería contarle todo le llevaría unas horas.- Natsu, ven pasa... Si quieres que te responda todo lo que me preguntaste...Va a tomarme algo de tiempo...- habló ella invitándolo a pasar con mucho gusto.

\- ¿Estas segura? No quiero causar problemas...- preguntó pensando en la reacción que podría llegar a tener su ex adversario.- No quiero molestar a Goku...- dijo tragando saliva.

Milk un poco triste bajó la mirada al suelo y muy dolida acotó.- Él no está aquí, hace mucho que ya no lo volví a ver...Ven pasa...

Natsu un poco confundido decidió no decir nada y dejar que la morena le explicara cuando ella se sienta cómoda y lista para contarle, caminó lentamente siguiendo a la morena dentro de la casa.

* * *

\- Y así fue... He aquí a la mujer del hombre mas poderoso del mundo y he aquí a la mujer mas solitaria del mundo... - habló Milk mientras secaba una lagrima traicionera que salio sin previo aviso de sus ojos.

Natsu se quedo ahí pensando en todo lo que la mujer tuvo que pasar... -_No creo que Goku la abandonara con intención.- pensó. _\- Milk... se que ésto no me incumbe, pero no creo que no vuelvas a ver a Goku.- Dijo con ternura mientras se llevaba a la boca la taza de té.- Estoy seguro de que nuevamente podrás estar junto a él...- Él hombre la miro fijamente.

Milk le regaló una sonrisa dulce a su invitado, pero solo duró un segundo.- Gracias... Pero...Ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no creo en eso, toda esperanza se fue junto a él, ya me resigne a que el resto de mi vida lo pasaré sola...- Milk tomó su taza y bebió un sorbo.

El hombre de cabellos dorados se sintió triste por su ex esposa, pero también muy identificado. - Se lo que sientes Milk.- Dijo con una sonrisa muy dolida.- Pasé el mayor tiempo de mi vida buscando a la mujer de mis sueños, y Cuando al fin la encontré, cegado por él amor, ignoré por completo de que su corazón ya tenía dueño, no pude contenerla sabiendo que ella no era feliz a mi lado, así que la dejé ir... Después de eso intenté buscarla en otras mujeres, pero no lo logré, yo también me resigné a que no volvería a amar a otra persona que no fuera ella, es por eso que acepté el hecho de que viviría solo por el resto de mi vida...- Acotó sin mirarla, sabía que si la vería a esos hermosos ojos negros, no resistiría el llanto o las ganas de besar sus labios.

Milk se sintió devastada, nunca creyó que el hombre frente a ella la hubiera amado tanto como para no poder encontrar amor en otra persona. Nunca se le pasó por la mente la gravedad del daño que causó a éste hombre por abandonarlo_.- Bien hecho Milk, despreciaste todo eso que te hizo feliz por un largo plazo de tu vida, y ahora así estas por haberlo dejado, sola y destruida.- Pensó queriéndose golpear la cara._

Tal vez Natsu la hubiera hecho feliz entregándole todo lo que ella deseó, pero no olvidaba que su corazón siempre latió gracias al pequeño saiyajin que encontró cuando era una niña en busca del Maestro Roshi, él siempre fue el único en lograr que su corazón se acelerara provocando un calor en su interior, que lograba hacerla sentir realmente feliz, vigorosa, completa.

¿Amó alguna vez Natsu? Por supuesto que si, no tenía duda sobre ello, pero no más que a Goku, ella se dio cuenta de eso y esa fue la razón de la cual lo dejó, prefería un millón de veces enfrentar todo lo que tenga que enfrentar con tal de volver con su verdadero amor, que quedarse junto a alguien a quien no amaba realmente como amó a Goku. Y ahora estaba estaba pasando por la peor parte de todo lo que decidió enfrentar "La Soledad". ¿Pero cuanto tiempo podría aguantar ésta soledad? No lo sabia, era algo que su corazón ya no soportaba, no quería seguir sufriendo el ser abandonada nuevamente.

\- ¿Natsu, te gustaría dar un paseo? Preguntó la chica, Necesitaba aclarar ese tema con Natsu con un poco de aire fresco.

\- Me encantaría...- dijo mientras ambos se levantaban de la mesa y caminaban hacia la puerta.- ...Preciosa...- Agregó con dulzura. Milk lo miro sorprendida, la chica se ruborizó completamente y corrió la cara para que no la viera, el hombre rió por dentro, estañaba ver su hermosa cara ruborizada.

Ambos caminaron adentrándose al bosque, sin decir nada, solo apreciaban el hermoso paisaje que los rodeaba, Natsu se vio en vuelto en un aura de melancolía, extrañaba tanto la paz que le brindaban las montañas.

\- Extrañaba éste lugar.- Dijo Natsu mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba una bocanada de aire, luego los abrió y sonrió.- Mira Milk... ¿Lo recuerdas?- habló acercándose a un árbol.- Aquí es donde solíamos hacer nuestros almuerzos al aire libre, y en ese espacio solíamos entrenar con Gohan y Goten.

\- Claro que lo recuerdo.- respondió con melancolía la mujer.

Ambos se sentaron juntos debajo del árbol, no decían nada, se dejaron llevar por unos minutos por el sonido del viento moviendo los arboles y el canto de los pájaros. Luego de un rato Milk decidió romper el silencio.

-Natsu... Lamento todo lo que te hice...- Dijo mirando sus manos que jugaban con el pasto.

\- Milk no te preocupes por mi... Lo nuestro ya pasó, y me alegro que hallas regresado con Goku, porque solo me interesaba tu felicidad.- respondió con mucha dulzura.

\- ¿Y a que viniste en realidad?- preguntó.

\- Ya te lo dije... Te echaba de menos, vine aun sabiendo que tal vez Goku no me dejaría acercarme a ti, pero no me importó, necesitaba verte.- Él levantó su mano y acarició un mechón del cabello sedoso de Milk, Extrañaba tanto esa suavidad, y sin mencionar lo mucho que extrañaba acariciar su tersa piel.

\- Eso es muy dulce de tu parte Natsu.- respondió ella.

\- Lo que menos pensé, sería que te encontraría tan solitaria... Como yo.- agregó con vos triste.

\- Ni yo misma creí que terminaría asi...- dijo Milk.- Se está haciendo tarde...- agregó mientras ambos veían como el cielo tomaba un color naranja.

\- Milk...- Natsu se acercó mas a ella un poco nervioso.- No tiene por qué terminar así, ¿No crees?- preguntó casi como un susurro. Ella lo miró un poco extrañada, ¿Acaso estaba haciendo algún tipo de propuesta?

\- ¿Tu crees?- preguntó ella con ternura y un poco de miedo en su voz.

\- No lo se Milk, eso lo decides tu.- contestó.

\- Natsu, ¿tu quieres que...?- Ella no sabia como terminar la pregunta.

\- ¿Que si quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado?- Terminó él,largo una sonrisa un poco dolida.- Milk... Creí que lo sabias, En el altar, cuando acepte ser tu esposo... desde ese primer beso aquella primera cita que tuvimos, desde que tomé tu mano para que puedas ponerte de pie después de tu caída en el supermercado, en cada uno de esos momentos, supe que quería vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado...- concluyó Natsu mientras acariciaba el rostro de la pelinegra que lo veía detenidamente.

\- Pero Natsu...- habló la morena queriendo romper el llanto.- Yo... Yo te ame, pero mi corazón siempre perteneció a Goku y no quiero que te hagas una falsa ilusión de mis sentimientos por ti.- acotó agachando su cabeza. El hombre de cabellos dorados un poco frustrado tomo dulcemente a la chica del mentón y levanto su cara para poder verla con su otra mano seco sus lagrimas con extremada ternura.

\- Ya lo se Milk, lo se desde hace mucho...- La consoló el hombre.- Pero yo siempre te ame a ti Milk y no me gustaría que vivieras sola el resto de tu vida, no quiero que seas infeliz... Pero comprendo que no compartas mi deseo.- Con esto ultimo se puso de pie dispuesto a marchase.

Milk antes de que se marchara lo imitó y se puso de pie.- ¿Estarías dispuesto a estar junto a alguien que no te ama?- Preguntó. Natsu dio media vuelta para encontrarse con sus ojos.

\- Si esa persona eres tu... Claro que lo haría.- dijo con dulzura. Milk no respondió.- Espero volverte a ver Milk... Adiós.- Ella no contestó, entonces el hombre comenzó caminar alejándose.

Milk estaba en una lucha interna, una parte de ella esperaba el regreso de Goku, y la otra se negaba a dejar ir de nuevo al hombre que la amo profundamente. No quería pasar el resto de su vida en la soledad, y tenía que aceptar que Goku nunca mas volvería, y si no mal recordaba él le había dicho que entendería a la perfección si ella decidía volver a juntarse con otro hombre. La mujer de cabellos color azabache, se dio cuenta que no podrá cumplir con algo,no podrá esperará a Goku sentada a que vuelva, él ya no volvería, era hora de que Goku cumpla lo que quiso hacer cuando era un niño, entrenar toda su vida cuando quisiera todo lo que quisiera, algo que no pudo realizar completamente por cumplir su promesa de casarse con Milk.- Mi querido Goku, eres libre de cumplir tu sueño, perdóname, pero mi corazón no podrá soportar otros años mas de soledad.-Milk susurró estas palabras mirando al cielo con tristeza, se apresuró y corrió tras su ex esposo.

-¡Natsu! ¡Natsu espera!- gritó Milk.

Éste cuando escucho que lo llamaban detuvo su paso y dio media vuelta para recibirla. Milk llegó y un poco agitada no le dio tiempo a Natsu de hablarle.

\- Natsu...- respiro hondo.- Sabes que amo Goku más que a nada en éste mundo...- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Pero él jamas va a regresar, lo se y no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo podré resistir la soledad... Tal vez no te ame como lo hice por Goku, pero te ame de verdad y estaría encantada de pasar el resto de mis días junto a alguien que me brindó su amor incondicional, quien me cuido a mi y mi familia, siempre estuvo ahí por mi y me lo dio todo... ¿Pero, es lo que tu quieres en verdad?¿Estarías dispuesto a ésto?¿Que pasará si Goku algún día regresa?- preguntó la morena buscando la respuesta en los ojos de su querido Natsu.

\- Milk, antes que nada si algún día Goku decidiera regresar, estaría muy feliz por ello, ya que su regreso llenaría tu ser de una gran felicidad, una felicidad que yo jamas fui capas de provocar en ti... Y acepto con mucho placer el reto que significaría pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti... Se que nunca me amarás como lo amaste a él... Pero vale la pena intentar que me vuelvas a amar como antes.- El ex luchador se acercó a ella y con sus manos acaricio su rostro, limpiando las lagrimas que se escaparon de los ojos de la morena.

-Ohh Natsu... Gracias por entenderme.- Milk lo abrazó fuertemente rompiendo el llanto en su hombro, pero una sonrisa de paz se formó en sus labios, Natsu correspondió el abrazó fuertemente sin dudarlo, otra vez su corazón estaba lleno de felicidad, la vida le había dado otra oportunidad de vivir sus días junto a la mujer que amó con cada parte de su ser, tal vez ella no correspondía a sus sentimientos como él lo hacia, pero tenerla a su lado y verla cada día, era lo único que necesitaba para ser completamente feliz.

Y allí permaneció la pareja que nuevamente unían sus vidas, acabando con la soledad en sus corazones unidos en un abrazo con el que sellarían su futuro y su afecto mutuo por el resto de sus vidas.

El hombre con paz en su corazón, miró hacia las montañas agradeciendo estar allí con su amada y susurró con mucha dulzura.- ¿Juntos hasta el final?

Milk con ternura aun apoyando su rostro en los hombros de Natsu, contestó.-Juntos hasta el final...


	28. Paraíso

_"Paraíso..."_

_-Creo que ya es hora.-Era de noche, la anciana yacía en su calentita cama, desde hacia rato largo se sentía diferente, su cuerpo le pesaba, ya casi no podía moverse,una inmensa paz invadía su ser, sabia que algo la esperaba, sabía que al cerrar los ojos todo cambiaría, jamas volvería a abrirlos, sabía que su momento se acercaba. Estaba tranquila, no tenia miedo, estaba en paz, con mucha dificultad, miró hacia un lado a su mesita de noche, miró la foto mas reciente, allí estaba ella misma junto a Natsu, él hombre que cuido de ella y la amó mas que a nadie.- Creo ya es momento de volverte a ver...-habló con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, Natsu había muerto por su avanzada edad hacia menos de un año, la pareja había vivido muchos años juntos después de reencontrarse y de haber decidido vivir juntos nuevamente, pasaron por momentos tan bellos que ninguno volvió a sentir soledad en sus corazones, Milk estaba feliz de que éste momento halla llegado después de vivir junto a Natsu, la anciana se convenció de que otra vez su amor por Natsu había vuelto a ser tan profundo. Milk estaba convencida de que él vendría por ella, y la llevaría a un lugar maravilloso. Cuando la vista de la mujer comenzó a pesarle supo que ya era tiempo, antes de cerrarlos sonrió.- Estoy lista..._

_-Entonces ven conmigo...- Ella escuchó esa voz y se sorprendió, aun sin poder abrir los ojos comenzó a sentir que tomaban su mano, que su cuerpo se sentía mas ligero, sentía que estaba volando, la estaban llevando a otro lugar, cuando tocó suelo intentó abrir los ojos muy lento una luz cegadora le impedía ver bien. Cuando logró visualizar mejor se encontró con la imagen de un hombre._

_-Goku...- habló con un nudo en la garganta, ella miró sus manos, habían vuelto a ser las de una jovencita su cabello era largo y brillos, su cuerpo otra vez era joven, volvió la vista al hombre.- Estas aquí... viniste por mi...- susurró ella acercándose a él._

_\- Vine a llevarte a un lugar especial donde estarás toda la eternidad...- Habló con vos suave, extendiéndole la mano para que ella la tomara, Milk saltó a abrazarlo Goku felizmente correspondió._

_\- Ohh Goku te extrañé tanto...- dijo soltando algunas lagrimas._

_-Yo también te extrañé Milk...- El saiyajin la condujo a través de un bosque, al paso del tiempo la morena comenzó a identificar aquel lugar donde la llevaban, cuando reconoció completamente el camino corrió rápidamente sintiéndose una niña nuevamente, hasta llegar una hermosa casa junto al paisaje de montañas tan familiar._

_\- Ohh Goku, ¿Este es nuestro paraíso?- Ella muy feliz saltando de la alegría miró al hombre que se había quedado unos metros atrás._

_Él la miró con ternura y con una sonrisa dolida respondió.- Lo siento Milk, pero éste paraíso es solo tuyo..._

_\- ¿Que?- preguntó desanimada._

_\- Recuerda que yo no estoy muerto, como tampoco estoy vivo...- explicó._

_-Pero como es que...- dijo a punto del llanto._

_\- ¿Como es que estoy aquí? Bueno ser el salvador del mundo tiene sus recompensas, gracias a Uranai Baba pude convencer a Enma Daio de que me dejara ser yo quien te traiga aquí, poder verte por ultima vez, poder abrazarte... besarte por ultima vez...-Goku se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura._

_-No Goku...- En lagrimas la chica se aferró al saiyajin abrazándolo con fuerza, ÉL correspondió sin dudarlo, ella lo miró y besó sus labios con furia, estaba molesta, dolida, nuevamente lo vería marcharse.- Por favor no me dejes sola otra vez...- Goku se ríe con dulzura._

_\- Nunca dije que estarías sola.- Ella lo miró con lagrimas en los ojos, él con un simple gesto le indicó que mirara hacia atrás. La mujer se giró sobre sus piernas._

_-Hola Milk...- Allí estaba, el hombre de cabellos dorados que tanto esperó su llegada._

_-Natsu, estas aquí... ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin separarse del saiyajin._

_\- Deberías preguntarle a él...- dijo, Milk volvió a mirar Goku, quien sonríe._

_\- Este lugar, todo lo que vez, lo preparé para ti, como ya te lo dije convencí a Enma Daio de traerte aquí, al paraíso que armé para ti...- Goku mira a su ex adversario feliz, luego la mira a ella.- Sabia que no podría quedarme contigo, y que no querrías estar sola, por lo tanto traje a Natsu para que compartas éste lugar junto a él.- Goku toma de la mano a su amada y se acerca a su ex adversario.- Se que serás muy feliz aquí ,los dos juntos.- Con la mano de Milk en las suya, la levanto para que ahora Natsu la tomara.- Y se que él cuidará de ti, aunque nada malo les pasará aquí... Este será su paraíso... _

_-Ya debo marcharme...- Dijo el saiyajin._

_\- ¡Goku espera!- Milk lo detuvo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ella rogaba que de alguna manera pudiera irse con él, juntos por toda la eternidad, pero como sabía que no sería posible decidió aceptar el regalo que le brindó, Goku jamas había sido un hombre hogareño, su pasión siempre fue viajar en busca de nuevos contrincantes, entrenar para volverse mas fuerte, y Milk entendió que era tiempo de separar sus caminos para siempre, dejar que el saiyajin siga su propio sendero al fin.- Nunca te olvidaré, si algún día regresas aquí estaré... Para ti...- Lo miró fijamente.- Te amo... Te amo tanto...- Besó sus labios largando lagrimas incesantes._

_-También te amo Milk... Espero volver a verte otra vez.- Con esto ultimo la abrazó con fuerza y luego tomó su mano y la entregó al hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos, se acerca a él y lo mira fijamente, posa su mano en el hombre de Natsu.- Hazla feliz, como siempre lo haz hecho, dale el amor que yo no pude darle...- Goku le brinda una sonrisa sincera._

_\- Lo haré, y Gracias por todo...Amigo...- Natsu le entrega su mano para estrecharla con el saiyajin, éste corresponde.-Oye Milk déjame mostrarte algo que Goku nos obsequió antes de que se vaya...-habló Natsu muy contento.- Espera...- dio media vuelta y voló hacia la casa a sus espaldas rápidamente regresó con algo entre sus brazos. Milk quedó estática, casi sin poder creerlo y sin poder ver bien por las lagrimas densas que se formaron en sus bellos ojos, un nudo se formo en su garganta impidiéndole hablar._

_-¿Mi...Mi niña? ¿Es mi bebe?- susurró con dificultad mirando detenidamente a la pequeña criatura que sostenía Natsu. Él asiente felizmente.- Goku la trajo a mi hace un tiempo atrás, Podremos verla crecer como a cualquier niño..._

_Milk aun llorando se acerca al rostro de la pequeña.- Hola mi niña, soy tu mami... ahora estoy aquí... al fin estoy aquí... Contigo...- con extremada dulzura besó su frente y la niña sonrió, La madre admiró sus bellos ojos color verde esmeralda iguales a su padre, y los pocos cabellos color azabache iguales a los suyos. Luego Milk miró a Goku.-Gracias... Muchas gracias...- habló dulcemente._

_-No hay de que Milk...- El saiyajin admiró esa bella escena y supo que era tiempo irse.-Ya debo irme... - Goku comienza elevarse y saluda a la pareja alzando su mano.- Adiós...- Tal vez Él jamas volvería a estar con ella, o tal vez si, pero su alma estaba en paz, al ver la hermosa familia que él mismo reunió, supo que ya había cumplido su cometido, al fin pudo regalarle a la pelinegra algo que ella de verdad apreciaba._

_Milk toma la mano de Natsu y ambos corresponde a la despedida de Goku, mirando como su imagen desaparecía en el cielo azul._

_-Adiós mi amado Goku.- Susurra la pelinegra, tal vez era un hermoso lugar donde ella estaba ahora gracias al saiyajin, pero ella sabia en el fondo que éste lugar jamas lo llamaría "paraíso" si él no estaba junto a ella , porque Goku... _

_...Goku era su "paraíso"..._

* * *

_**Notas del autor:**_

_**Hola a todos... Quería agradecerles todos los comentarios que le dieron a ésta historia... Tal vez a muchos no les gustará éste final... y hubieran querido que ella permaneciera con Goku toda la eternidad... Pero algo que y siempre valoré es la verdadera historia y apegarme lo mas posible a ella, y como todos saben en DBGT Goku se va para siempre como guardián... Si o si Milk quedaría sola... No sabemos si sus almas se volvieron a juntar, tal vez si o tal vez no... Como muchos admiramos a Milk por su fortaleza, siempre fue un ejemplo como madre y esposa, y lo que menos merece ella es que también pase soledad después de la muerte... Por lo tanto lo mejor que podía hacer es que el mismísimo Goku entregue a su amada a alguien que siempre cuido de ella y la amó con todas sus fuerzas para acompañarla por toda eternidad, algo que él no podrá hacer... **_

_**Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta el final de esta historia, perdón si tarde varios meses... La principal razón que me hacia escribir esta historia, fue que yo deseaba encontrar a mi "Natsu" y al fin encontré a un hombre que me cuida y me ama, hizo que olvidara por completo ésta historia...**_

**_No se si volveré a escribir una historia, espero que si... y si no lo hago... me despido de ustedes... _**

**_Adiós..._**

**_Con amor Carolina _**

**_Alias: Milk strong heart... _**


End file.
